New Red Eyes
by synstropezia
Summary: Anak terkutuk adalah mereka dengan 'penyakit' bawaan sejak lahir. Memiliki mata berwarna merah gelap, yang bersinar terang di kala sinar bulan menyoroti. Lucy tidak pernah mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Sampai suatu hari, dia mengalami hal mengerikan di sebuah gang kecil bertumpuk daging mayat.
1. Yonaka ni Akame

New Red Eyes

 **Summary : Anak terkutuk adalah mereka dengan 'penyakit' bawaan sejak lahir. Memiliki mata berwarna merah gelap, yang bersinar terang di kala sinar bulan menyoroti. Lucy tidak pernah mempercayai keberadaan mereka. Sampai suatu hari, dia mengalami hal mengerikan di sebuah gang kecil bertumpuk daging mayat.**

Rate : T

Chara : Lucy. H, Jellal.F

Genre : Adventure, friendship

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

 **A/N : Oke, kalau kalian bertanya kenapa saya membuat cerita Red Eyes yang baru, maka jawabannya adalah karena cerita itu amat kacau, dengan segala keambiguan yang bikin pusing pala barbie. Karena dibuat tahun 2014 (dimana gaya bahasa author gaje ini masih kacau banget). Apalagi cerita itu sudah lama mati, jadi, ya sudah bikin baru saja ^_^**

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Yonaka ni Akame (Mata Merah di Tegah Malam)**

Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Berusia empat belas tahun, kelas dua. Bersekolah di SMP Tanaka, angkatan X791. Senin itu begitu cerah. Warna merah muda mendominasi seluruh jalan. Kelopak bunga sakura bermekaran dengan indahnya, kemudian berkelana dibawa angin musim semi. Tiap hembus yang tertiup memainkan surai pirangku lembut. Begitu sejuk sampai-sampai Happy si kucing biru, tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di atas tembok setinggi dua kaki.

Pukul 6.40 aku tiba di sekolah, disambut sapaan hangat dari Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat baikku sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, seakan takdir kami bertiga diikat oleh benang merah. Senyumku mengembang cerah, segera berlari menghampiri lalu membalasnya.

"Selamat pagi, Levy-chan, Wendy-chan."

"Selamat pagi, Lu-chan!" kebiasaan anehnya kembali kumat, yakni suka memelukku di depan umum. Seperti melepas rindu saja, padahal kami hanya berpisah di hari Minggu

"Berhentilah memelukku. Sesak."

"Eh….? Bukankah Lu-chan suka dipeluk?" tanya Levy-chan menggembungkan pipi sebal, membuatnya terlihat manis walau dia kesal

"Memang, sih, suka, tetapi jangan di sini!"

"Maaf, ya, Lu-chan."

Wendy-chan tertawa kecil memperhatikannya, melihat tingkah kami mirip anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Aku memiliki sahabat yang hebat, dia adalah ketua klub tenis putri, telah menjuarai turnamen meskipun baru menembus nasional. Levy-chan merupakan vokalis grup musik di sekolah, sekaligus murid kesayangan guru. Ya, aku sendiri bukan siapa-siapa selain manusia biasa, hanya seorang perempuan akil balig yang suka bela diri. Kata ayah itu penting untuk memberi pelajaran pada orang jahat.

"Oh iya. Aku membeli sebuah buku kemarin." ucapku mengacak-acak isi tas. Mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang tersebut, dengan sampul polos merah yang sederhana

"Buku apa?" tanya Levy-chan penasaran. Jelas, dia gila membaca melebihiku dan Wendy-chan. Kamarnya bahkan dipenuhi rak berjajar buku, mulai dari ensiklopedia hingga novel tahun X780. Day Break karya Kemu Zaleon pun tersampul rapi tanpa noda sedikit pun!

"Judulnya Akame"

"Terdengar seram. Tentang apa memang?" giliran Wendy yang bertanya. Tersirat rasa takut dibalik wajahnya yang datar. Dia benci cerita horror, aku tau itu sewaktu kemping bersama di hutan. Sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun bagi kakak kelas guna menakuti murid baru

"Anak terkutuk, yang matanya merah dan ramai dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini."

"Rumornya anak terkutuk benar-benar ada. Meski belum pernah dilihat secara langsung." karangan bodoh buatan orang dewasa, untuk menakuti agar anak-anak berhenti berkeliaran ketika malam

"Wendy. Rumor tetaplah rumor, kebenarannya masih dipertanyakan. Aku tidak percaya mereka ada."

Semua itu hanya cerita fiksi, mana bisa menjadi kenyataan? Percakapan kami terhenti, karena Laxus-sensei, guru matematika yang mengajar kelas 8E-8F sudah masuk ke dalam kelas. Meredakan setiap kegaduhan yang tercipta. Aku bosan memperhatikannya mengajar. Menulis rumus di atas permukaan putih menggunakan spidol bertinta hitam, kemudian menyertakan contoh soal yang mudah dimengerti. Pertanda ulangan minggu depan pasti sangat sulit.

 _Hoamzz…._

 _Aku bermimpi, berjalan di sebuah tempat serba putih. Kakiku terus melangkah, melangkah, dan melangkah. Sesekali membesar lalu mengecil, bergantung pada firasat yang terus meraba, di tengah kebimbangan._

 _Seseorang berdiri menghalangi jalan. Tubuhnya yang pendek berdiri tegak, berbalut jubah hitam menutupi sebatas lutut._

 _Tatapan itu tajam ibarat elang yang siap menerkam mangsa._

 _Perban putih nan bersih melilit pada kedua kakinya. Menutupi bekas luka di masa lalu yang teramat mengerikan._

 _Ujung jubah hitamnya bernoda darah segar. Bau besi yang kuat dapat aku cium, walaupun jarak kami berkisar dua meter._

 _Mata itu merah. Seindah daun maple di kala musim gugur menghampiri, membawa beragam nuansa warna antara kuning, jingga dan merah. Dengan ciri khasnya meranggaskan helai demi helai daun yang masih tersangkut di ranting._

 _Aku bertanya,_

" _Siapa namamu?"_

 _Bibir pucatnya melafalkan suatu kalimat, yang aku sendiri tidak tahu-menahu apa maksud dari ucapannya._

 _Semua mendadak gelap. Dia menghilang bagai ditelan kabut._

 _TUCK!_

"A…awww….!" seruku menahan sakit. Dijitak pelan oleh Laxus-sensei yang berdiri di sebelah kanan meja

"Sudah berapa kali kamu tertidur saat pelajaran saya?!"

"Li-lima kali…."

"Bagus jika kamu mengingatnya. Pergilah cuci muka, dan sepulang sekolah nanti bersihkan toilet. Mengerti?"

Syukurlah mood beliau sedang baik, aku terselamatkan dari kekejaman 'iblis kuning' itu. Begitupula Evergreen-sensei yang sering menghukumku, seakan di matanya Lucy Heartfilia selalu salah, tanpa pernah melakukan hal benar sekalipun. Baiklah, hari yang berat telah dimulai, dan mau tidak mau harus dijalani sebaik mungkin.

-ll-

Sepulang sekolah aku melaksanakan hukuman. Tanpa banyak mengeluh menyikat lantai kamar mandi yang kotor, akibat jejak alas _uwabaki_ tertempel di sana. Coba tidak dihukum, pasti bisa pergi karaoke bersama Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan. Satu jam lamanya membersihkan toilet, tanpa sadar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Apa?! Aku terlambat pulang dan lupa memberitau ibu. Argh….menyebalkan sekali!

Tas jinjing di depan pintu toilet langsung aku sambar. Berlari meninggalkan sekolah dengan kecepatan kilat melewati lapangan. Samar-samar telingaku menangkap suara asing, ternyata hanya sekumpulan anak iseng yang kerjaannya nongkrong di sekolah.

"Jangan pulang malam-malam. Nanti diculik, lho…."

Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kamu memikirkan diri sendiri! Aku yakin pasti pulang sebelum jam enam sore. Jadi, mana mungkin diculik? Memang, kasus tersebut marak di beberapa daerah akhir-akhir ini, tetapi perlindungan Tuhan membuatku percaya, peristiwa buruk semacam itu tidak akan menimpa. Lebih baik, lupakan saja perkataan gerombolan anak usil tadi!

Di kejauhan, terlihat kerumunan orang tengah berkumpul, menonton _channel_ di televisi entah kejadian apa yang diberitakan, lagi pula untuk apa dipedulikan? Perbaikan jalan menghentikan langkah kakiku yang tergesa-gesa, dipaksa mengambil rute lain daripada nekat menerobos. Aku melewati sebuah gang kecil penuh tumpukan sampah. Bau busuk menyebar di sekitar udara, kalau tidak kuat mungkin sudah muntah sejak lima menit lalu.

 _Tap…tap…tap…._

"Siapa di belakang?!"

Kosong. Padahal aku yakin, mendengar bunyi sepatu yang dihentak-hentakkan ke atas tanah. Sepotong tangan tergeletak di samping tempat pembuangan. Berceceran pula anggota tubuh milik manusia di sepanjang jalan. Isi perutku bergejolak hebat, tidak kuat menyaksikan segala hal buruk yang terjadi. Sambil mengumpulkan keberanian, aku memutuskan untuk membuka tong sampah. Dan kenyataan yang aku dapatkan adalah, setumpuk mayat terjebak di dalam sampai membusuk.

Kepala tanpa mata. Potongan dua tubuh. Usus halus yang dijadikan penghias. Potongan telinga, jari-jemari kaki dan tangan, iris karamelku merekan semua itu tanpa menyisakan kepingan apapun. Kejam, mengerikan, terlalu sadis!

"UMPUHUUHU!"

"Cepat bius dia!" pe-penculik….? Mereka ingin membawaku kemana? Apa aku akan menjadi salah satu dari koleksi mayat? Tidak….mana boleh begitu? Ibu menunggu kepulangak. Bagaimana reaksi beliau jika mengetahui buah hatinya dibunuh?

" _Siapapun tolong! Malaikat atau iblis aku tidak peduli. Aku sangat membutuhkannya!"_

 _SLASHHH!_

 _PLUKK!_

"TI….TIDAKKK!" teriakku melihat kepala si penculik terlepas. Mencripatkan darah segar yang menempel di seragam. Bahkan dia lebih buruk dibanding mereka berdua. Nyawaku berada di ujung tanduk, bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan diri?! Aku terjebak di sini. Aku ketakutan setengah mati setengah hidup. Suaraku tercekat di kerongkongan, berbisik pun sulit dilakukan!

Pria bertopeng hitam itu mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari kantong celana. Namun lagi-lagi, aku mendapati kejadian serupa terulang. Kali ini tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian, atas dan bawah. Sepasang netra merah bersinar terang disorot cahaya rembulan. Berbalut jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir keseluruhan identitas aslinya, termasuk wajah. Perban putih nan bersih melilit rapi menutupi kedua kaki. Aku tau dia siapa, lelaki dalam mimpiku yang amat misterius.

"Siapa ka…."

 _BUAKKK!_

Tinjunya tepat mengenai perutku yang sempat mulas. Asam lambung dimuntahkan, sebagai respon dari serangan tersebut. Aku pingsan di tempat, melupakan sejenak rentetan peristiwa yang terangkai buruk di setiap alurnya.

Apa hidupku berakhir sekarang?

Bersambung….

A/N : Semoga kalian suka ya versi re-make-nya! Kalau mau melihat cerita asli Red Eyes, cek saja di link berikut :

s/10531657/1/Red-Eyes

 **Next chapter :**

 **New Student**


	2. New Student

**Chapter 2 :**

 **New Student**

"Uhmmm…." gumamku membuka mata perlahan-lahan. Mendapati sekitar ruangan dengan segala ke familiarannya, yang benar saja, inikan kamarku?

Jelas sangat aneh. Aku ingat betul, kemarin nyaris diculik oleh dua orang penjahat, lalu muncul seorang berjubah hitam yang misterius. Perutku ditinju sampai memuntahkan asam lambung. Terakhir meninggalkan noda merah di kemeja seragam. Pasti ibu kaget sangat, kemudian menginterogasi putrinya sendiri, menuduh yang tidak-tidak atas bukti konkret tersebut. Tidak, bukan itu penyebab bulu kudukku merinding sekarang. Siapa peduli, mau kena marah atau dibentak habis-habisan. Aku siap menanggung puluhan konsekuensi.

Melainkan karena, dia mirip dengan lelaki dalam mimpiku.

"Lucy. Apa kamu sudah bangun?" teriak ibu dari arah dapur. Aku langsung menyibak selimut kasar. Memakai sandal dan menyiapkan seragam di atas ranjang

"Su-sudah, Bu! Aku turun, ya."

"Cepatlah, nanti terlambat masuk sekolah"

Rintik shower menenangkan suasana hatiku sesaat. Air hangat mengalir turun membasahi tubuh serta rambut. Aku menggosok shampoo hingga mengeluarkan busa putih, lalu dibilas lagi sampai tidak tersisa apapun. Handuk putih membersihkan air yang menempel, barulah kemeja putih dengan _blazer_ biru tua dikenakan, dipadu rok sebatas lutut berwarna senada. Derap langkahku terdengar ketika menuruni tangga. Ibu dan ayah telah siap setengah jam lalu, disusul olehku yang terlambat dari jam seharusnya.

"Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu." sapaku sambil menarik kursi. Mengambil dua potong roti tawar, hendak memoles sedikit selai stoberi menggunakan pisau plastik

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Ada apa?" giliran ayah yang bertanya. Bagaimana tidak, aku pulang larut malam bersimbah darah. Menceritakan kejadian kemarin, mana mungkin mereka percaya begitu saja. Orang dewasa memang begitu, selalu mendasarkan suatu hal berdasarkan kenyataan

"Ke-kemarin aku pulang jam berapa?"

"Hmm….seingat ibu jam empat sore. Kenapa terlambat satu jam, Sayang?" nada bicaranya lembut tanpa menyisipkan kemarahan. Aku heran, apa kepala beliau terbentur tembok sampai lupa? Ayah pun tidak berniat untuk memperbaiki atau menyeletuk, fokus membaca koran ditemani segelas kopi hangat

"Maaf, Bu. Aku dihukum Laxus-sensei karena tertidur di kelas."

"Jangan membuatnya marah. Lain kali tidurlah jam delapan." nasehat ibu melanjutkan kesibukannya, yakni melahap sepiring nasi berlauk telur ceplok. Aku tidak bisa makan-makanan berat, roti tawar sudah cukup guna mengganjal perut di pagi hari, hanya bagiku seorang

"Apa Ibu melihat noda darah di bajuku?"

"Maksudmu saus tomat? Kalau sedang makan harus hati-hati. Untung saja nodanya mudah dihilangkan."

Lagi-lagi berkata aneh! Aku melihat semuanya, 'dia' membelah si penculik menjadi dua bagian. Darah segar terciprat dimana-mana, termasuk mengenai seragam! Daripada ditanyai yang aneh-aneh, ku putuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi, memacu kecepatan setiap kali pembunuhan gila itu terngiang-ngiang. Tanganku gemetar hebat. Pelipis bercucuran keringat dingin. Air seni pun rasanya ingin bocor, padahal sudah dikeluarkan sepuluh menit terakhir.

Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya, apalagi ditargetkan sebagai korban ke berapa ratus ribu. Sampai…. _bau darah tercium sewaktu 'kami' berpapasan._ Entah siapa orang itu, tetapi 'dia' melewatiku dan terus berjalan melawan arah.

Benar, hanya sekarang nyawaku terselamatkan.

 _Di sekolah…._

 _SREKKK!_

Semua nampak sibuk membicarakan sesuatu, begiti pula Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan. Tentu aku penasaran, langsung menghampiri mereka berdua yang terpekik kaget, menganggapku mirip hantu datang selewat. Ya, bukan maksudku untuk menakuti, lebih-lebih memberi kejutan ulang tahun.

"Lucy-chan. Ternyata kamu yang datang." ucap Wendy menyambut sambil mengelus dada lega. Phobianya terhadap hantu memang berlebihan

"Tumben kamu datang jam segini, Lu-chan" pukul 6.40, biasanya aku mengaret lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya asyik sekali"

"Kata Freed-sensei ada murid baru. Menurutmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Hmmm….mungkin laki-laki" jawabku asal. Menarik kursi terdekat dan menempatkan posisi se-nyaman mungkin. Pantas seisi kelas bersemangat. Entah kenapa aku yang paling lemas di sini

"Aku berharap dia perempuan. Jadi, kita bisa mengajaknya main bersama" Levy-chan berkata riang. Membayangkan rupa si murid baru sampai mesam-mesem sendiri. Apa, sih, yang dipikirkan olehnya?

"Meski laki-laki, kita kan masih bisa berteman dengannya"

"Kalau begitu jadi sulit komunikasi"

Apa obrolan membosankan ini akan terus berlanjut? Aku menidurkan kepala malas, sesekali memejamkan mata lelah hampir terlelap dalam mimpi. Mau tidur pun rasanya sulit. Pasti adegan itu terbesit dan membuatku bangun lagi. Arghh….jika begini terus, aku bisa mendapat 'kantung' gratis macam panda.

Mendadak suasana ricuh berubah hening. Freed-sensei bersama seorang murid baru berjenis kelamin laki-laki, masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah tenang. Aku bergidik ngeri, merasakan aura 'gelap' terpancar jelas dari tubuh pendeknya, ditambah ekspresi itu sedarar pantat panci, yang biasa ibu pakai untuk menggoreng ikan saat jam makan siang. Dia menuliskan deretan huruf kanji, di atas kulit hijau lumut papan tulis. Membungkuk hormat lalu menjelaskan identitas sebatas nama.

"Jellal Fernandes. Salam kenal" singkat, padat, jelas, juga sangat menjengkelkan. Aku tidak suka, nada bicaranya yang monoton tanpa mengucapkan 'salam kenal' atau bersuka hati

Kecurigaan menjalari diriku yang masih terpaku. Apa pemuda bernama Jellal itu, adalah dalang dibalik pembunuhan mayat yang menghilang sepekan lalu? Aku mengenal bau badannya dengan jelas, aroma mint bercampur unsur besi tertempel lekat, di setiap ruas permukaan kulit ras _mongloid_ tersebut. Pasti….dia pasti pelakunya! Aku tau, menuduh sembarangan bukan perbuatan baik. Namun, firasatku yakin atas tuduhan barusan.

Tinggal mengumpulkan bukti sebanyak-banyaknya. Maka ketakutanku akan berakhir.

 _Jam istirahat…._

"Halo Jellal. Namaku Jet dan dia Droy. Salam kenal, ya!"

"Hey. Apa olahraga kesukaanmu? Mau tidak bergabung dengan klub sepak bola? Sebelumnya, perkenalan namaku Loke Leo. Panggil saja sesukamu"

"Kamu mirip model di majalah pria. Boleh aku memotretmu?"

"Apa Jellal-san suka makanan manis? Kapan-kapan aku buatkan, ya?" tawar Wendy-chan sesudah aku balik dari kantin, membeli sebungkus nasi goreng dan jus apel. Bahkan dia mau merebut perhatian sahabatku, tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Ehem! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." paksaku menarik lengannya, menjauhi keramaian yang membuat sesak. Di sinilah kami berdiri, ujung koridor dekat gudang olahraga

"Kesal karena aku merebut perhatian temanmu, yang bernama Wendy Marvell itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau adalah orang yang berbahaya. Wendy-chan bisa dibunuh kapanpun, jika aku tidak segera mencegatmu"

"Berbahaya apanya?"

"Katakan dengan jujur. Apa kamu, yang membunuh seluruh mayat di gang kecil Jalan Magnolia?"

"Mayat? Bukankah hanya tumpukan sampah biasa?" balas Jellal menatap dingin, merasuk hingga menyebabkan tulang-tulangku terasa beku. Aku pasti ketakutan, kalau tinggi badannya melebihiku

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kamu juga, kan, yang membunuh kedua penculik itu kemarin?!" amarahku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tampang datarnya amat menjengkelkan, seakan mengisyratkan Jellal acuh tak acuh

"Kenapa kamu mengira, pahlawan kesayanganmu adalah aku?"

"Firsatku tidak pernah salah! Aku mengingat bau tubuh si pembunuh itu. Dia mirip denganmu!"

"Berhentilah mengada-ada. Dan lagi, aku tidak mengenal, siapa pembunuh dan penculik yang kau bicarakan selama lima menit."

"Ha….baiklah, kau boleh mengelak, Jellal Fernandes. Aku sendiri yang akan membongkarnya!"

Penutup di mata kirinya adalah jawaban dari vonisku! Dia menghindar dan terus menghindar. Saat tanganku terjulur ke depan, dengan mudah Jellal mengelak, lalu kembali menjaga jarak. Sekarang kecurigaanku bertambah kuat. Refleks serta kecepatannya tidak normal untuk manusia biasa. Aku mengetahui, detail demi detail tentang semua itu.

Hanya penyihir yang mampu melakukannya.

 _BRAKKK!_

 _CUP!_

" _Sial….! Kenapa harus terpeleset?!"_ batinku bangkit berdiri. Baru menyadari bahwa posisi kami benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Aku menindih Jellal yang terlihat tidak berdaya

"Ma-maaf, maaf! Tetapi jangan salah sangka, aku masih menaruh rasa curiga padamu. Waktunya ganti pertanyaan, apa kamu penyihir?"

"Jika aku menjawab 'ya', apa reaksimu?"

"Membunuh itu dilarang dalam peraturan penyihir! Ketahuan maka dijatuhi hukuman mati."

"Aku juga curiga. Apa kamu penyihir? Tidak ada gunanya berbohong, Lucy Heartfilia" tu-tunggu, bagaimana dia mengetahui namaku? Kami belum berkenalan. Baru saja mengobrol dan saling kontak mata. Sihir macam apa yang Jellal punya?

"Lu-chan. Kamu di situ rupanya" panggil Levy-chan diikuti Wendy-chan. Mau tidak mau aku melepaskan kesempatan ini

"Ingat. Kamu berhutang sebuah penjelasan padaku"

Pertemuan kami berakhir, ketika bel masuk berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah selesai.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

"Aku dan Wendy-chan ingin karaoke. Ayo pergi bersama!" ajaknya mengulurkan tangan, yang aku tolak dengan mudahnya akibat digandrungi _mood_ buruk

"Kapan-kapan saja. Aku ada urusan penting di rumah"

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru Wendy-chan berteriak lantang. Aku sekadar mengangguk pelan, lalu berlari meninggalkan kelas agar tidak tertinggal jejak kaki Jellal

Aku terus membuntuti, seperti _stalker_ yang terobsesi dengan sang idola. Ingat, Jellal itu musuh! Perkataanku hanyalah perumpaan semata. Tubuh kecilnya menyalip lautan manusia, seakan celah yang tercipta cukup besar untuk dilewati. Aku menggertakkan gigi kesal, menyadari kehilangan hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Seorang lelaki berjubah hitam sempat berpapasan denganku. Ternyata dia sudah mulai menyamar.

"Tatap wajahku, sekarang!" perintahku menggengam erat tangannya. Netra _maple_ itu tertangkap jelas oleh indra pengelihatanku. Tatapan mata yang terkesan lembut dan….tidak, aku pasti salah terka!

"Untuk apa kamu mencegatku?"

"Sandiwara murahan! Aku tidak mungkin tertipu. Akuilah bahwa kamu seorang penyihir, Jellal Fernandes!" volume suaraku maksimal seratus persen. Membentaknya yang mendadak ciut memelas ampun. Ini di luar dugaan, apa pasti dia berekspresi mirip orang lemah?

"Darimana kamu mengetahuinya?"

"Apa kamu tidak ingat?! Aku berusaha merebut penutup matamu. Sudah terungkap sekarang, kau penyihir sekaligus anak terkutuk, kan? Aku membacanya di novel berjudul Akame. Siapa sangka, ternyata cerita fiksi semacam itu benar-benar nyata."

"Mau membodohiku, dengan menggunkan _soflen_ abu-abu? Sayangnya mustahil, karena aku tidak mudah untuk ditipu!"

"Kita sesama penyihir. Aku mohon, jangan sembarangan mengumbarnya di depan umum! Jadi, ayo selesaikan dengan berduel!"

"Satu syarat. Jika aku menang, kau wajib memberitau siapa dirimu, dan apa yang kamu lakukan, terhadap mayat di gang kecil Jalan Magnolia. Setuju?"

"Mana mungkin aku mundur, Lucy-san. Jika kamu kalah, berhentilah melakukan komunikasi denganku"

Bersambung….

 **Next Chapter :**

 **Friend or Enemy**

 **Cek link : s/10531657/2/** **Red-Eyes**

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Atas dasar keajaiban ciptaan author Lucy kagak jadi mati, wkwkw. Jadi, sebaiknya ucapanmu ditarik dan dikeluarkan untuk beberapa chapter ke depan. Thx ya udah review! Sering-seringlah mampir.

BlackHage-chan : Yap bener banget, orang itu adalah Jellal sendiri. Karena hanya re-make jadinya ada banyak adegan yang sama persis, tetapi itu hanya untuk awalan. Ke depannya bakalan berubah 180 derajat. Thx ya udah review!


	3. Friend or Enemy

**Chapter 3 :**

 **Friend or Enemy**

Perjalanan kami terasa jauh. Aku tidak tau Jellal mau pergi kemana, terus mengikutinya seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan arah. Rerumputan di sekitar menari pelan, ditiup angin sepoi-sepoi musim semi. Bahkan di sini, aku bisa menemukan pohin bunga sakura berguguran dengan indah. Kelopak demi kelopak terbang ditiup angin, membawa setiap benihnya menuju tempat berlainan. Jujur, meski membenci Jellal, aku menyukai pemandangan yang dia tunjukkan padaku.

"Kau menyukainya, Lucy-san?" dia bertanya lembut, tak ketinggalan menyungging seutas senyum hangat. Aku tidak menyangka, Jellal Fernandes yang memancarkan aura 'gelap' itu, mendadak berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat

"Ya, sangat indah. Jadi teringat anime yang biasanya aku tonton setiap hari Minggu."

"Anime apa yang kamu sukai?" jangan bilang pembunuh haus darah ini juga suka anime! Aku mengambil jeda beberapa saat, karena terlalu banyak bingung memutuskannya

"Paling utama, sih, Naruto. Sword Art Online pun seru, aku ingin bisa bermain game menggunakan tubuh sendiri" ceritaku menatap matahari riang. Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan tidak suka anime, makanya, aku sangat senang ketika membicarakan hobby ini dengan sesama _otaku_

"Kalau Kuroko no Basuke?"

"Aku juga suka! Di sana ada banyak cowok-cowok tampan, dan mereka semua keren."

"Kelima anak itu ibarat pelangi, dengan langit biru sebagai naungan. Aku menyukai perumpaan tersebut, indah jika membayangkannya. Mungkin kapan-kapan, suatu hari nanti, aku bisa melihat pelangi bersama seseorang"

"Hey. Berjanjilah padaku, kita pasti melihat pelangi bersama di sini, bagaimana? Kau mau?" tawarku mengulurkan jari kelingking. Entah kenapa, Jellal terlihat menginginkannya melebihiku atau siapapun. Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, kemudian mengaitnya sebagai tanda perjanjian, di antara kami berdua

Musuh, ya….aku rasa tidak seburuk itu, sehingga dia pantas disebut orang jahat. Jellal membawaku pergi melihat sebuah pohon rindang, dimana akar dan batangnya berdiri kokoh, melawan hembusan angin, sengatan sinar matahari, pergantian musim, gugur daun, aku dapat merasakan semuanya sebatas melihat dengan mata telanjang. Ibu selalu berkata, 'setiap makhluk hidup menyimpan kisah dalam dirinya, baik hewan maupun tumbuhan sama saja, lebih-lebih manusia yang diberkati Tuhan'.

Sedangkan Jellal….aku tau, dibalik senyumnya dia menyimpan sejuta luka menyakitkan. Entah kejadian macam apa, yang membuat bab demi bab begitu mengiris hati.

"Apa kamu sudah siap?"

"Ya, kapanpun waktunya"

 _Xxxx mengajakmu berduel. Apa kamu menerimanya?_

 _Ya atau tidak_

Tunggu, Xxxx? Bukankah sebutan itu digunakan untuk anonim? Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksud Jellal memakainya, tetapi yang pasti, identitas mendetail termasuk nama sekalipun pasti sangat rahasia. Setelah perintah 'ya' ditekan, muncul kotak transparan mengelilingi kami berdua. Terdapat bar HP dan MP sebagai pengukur, sebagai penjelasan singkatnya kita umpakan saja begini : HP ibarat nyawa manusia, jika habis maka otomatis kalah. MP adalah _'mana'_ untuk mengaktifkan sihir. Kalaupun merosot ke titik nol, duel tetap dilanjutkan.

Kami memulainya di hitungan ke tiga. Dua pedang di kananku siap melancarkan serangan, namun langsung diberhentikan oleh rangkaian mantera-nya yang...err….?

"Es abadi akan membekukan kakimu : chilli breeze!" kalimat pembuka yang aneh, gumamku heran. Padahal sihir bisa diaktifkan, dengan menyebut nama _skill_ -nya saja. Dan lagi, apa-apaan maksud dari es abadi? Chilli breeze hanya memebekukan pergerakan lawan, selama tiga puluh detik paling lama

"Takdir yang mengikat tiga lingkaran menjebakmu dalam penderitaan : Trap!"

"Ho-hoi, sihir macam apa itu? Atau kau ini seorang _chuunibyou_?" ketiga lingkaran tersebut membentuk segitiga sama sisi, saling terhubung satu dengan yang lainnya membentuk mantera baru. Aku mengerang kesakitan, disetrum oleh petir beribu-ribu volt yang terasa membakar kulit. Jika ini pertarungan hidup dan mati, aku pasti sudah dipanggil Tuhan sejak sepuluh detik lalu

Aku kalah telak tanpa mampu melakukan perlawanan. Duel berakhir pada detik ke 47, Jellal berhasil mengalahkanku dalam waktu tiga belas detik. Dia memiliki sihir aneh yang mengerikan, meski kurang efektif digunakan untuk membunuh. Senjatanya tengkorak medusa, aias sebagai perisai, dan jubah hitam itu tetap dikenakan sampai sekarang. Tangan kanannya terulur bebas, hendak meraihku yang masih terduduk di atas rerumputan.

Sekarang, aku malah meragukan tuduhan tersebut.

"Maaf. Pasti sakit, ya"

"Be-begitulah. Kamu benar-benar hebat, aku tidak pernah melihat sihir seunik itu" pujiku mengakui kekalahan. Lagi pula Jellal memang pantas mendapatkannya

"Apa kamu tau, mengenai _skill_ khusus?"

"Terdengar asing, dan apa itu?"

"Suatu _skill_ yang hanya bisa kamu pelajari lewat buku kuno. Sihir lima elemen, itulah judulnya" mungkin aku tau mungkin tidak. Nama yang terdengar familiar, seperti…seperti….ajaran iblis? Dasar bodoh, pasti salah ingat!

"Tadi kamu berkata, jika kalah aku dilarang berkomunikasi lagi denganmu. Tetapi, apa kita tidak bisa berteman?" netra _maple_ -nya pasti mengharapkan hal serupa. Jellal mengelus pucuk kepalaku lembut, tidak mengiindahkan tinggi tubuh yang membatasi pergerakannya. Ternyata dia kurcaci berhati mulia

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Biarkan aku memberitaumu satu hal sebagai salam perpisahan. SMP Tanaka dalam bahaya."

"Dalam bahaya? Jangan mempermainkanku, candaanmu tidak lucu Jellal!" bentakku kembali menaikkan volume suara, terlalu sulit mencerna peringatan tak berdasar tersebut. Surai biru laut itu tertunduk ke bawah, memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin terasa pusing

"Lucy-san, aku serius sekarang! Ramalan masa depan yang menyatakannya, kau tidak bisa mengelak."

"Ramalan apa? Aku tidak percaya pada hal gaib semacam itu! Siapa yang memberitaumu?"

"Sebuah suara di dalam kepalaku, mungkin. Rasanya amat menyakitkan, terngiang-ngiang menghantuiku dimana pun dan kapanpun" Jellal serius mengatakannya. Terlihat, dari raut sedatar pantat panci itu terus meringis menahan nyeri

"Hey. Mau aku bawa ke dokter? Sakit kepalamu pasti sangat parah"

"Bukan aku yang seharusnya Lucy-san khawatirkan, melainkan teman-teman dan sekolahmu. Sampai di sini dulu pertemuan kita, aku harus pergi mengurus sesuatu"

"Uhm! Sampai jumpa."

Jujur, aku keberatan mengucapkannya, tetapi, untuk apa dipikirkan? Kami satu sekolah dan sekelas, setiap hari bisa bertemu baik jam pelajaran maupun istirahat. Mengingat urusan di sini sudah selesai, ku putuskan pulang ke rumah menyadari langit mulai gelap. Ibu pasti cemas, karena lagi-lagi putri semata wayangnya menghilang tanpa alasan jelas. Berharap saja, supaya uang jajan atau waktu bermainku tidak dikurangi.

Kira-kira, Jellal pulang kemana, ya?

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6.30, tetapi, aku berangkat lebih pagi menggunakan alasan klasik, 'ingin membahas tugas kelompok'. Ini hanya kemungkinan, siapa tau secara kebetulan, aku dapat bertemu Jellal di perjalanan menuju sekolah, lalu mengubah kesepakatan kami sehari lalu. Ya, persetujuanku berakhir dengan penyesalan, andaikan bisa diubah kenapa tidak? Surai biru lautnya mulai terlihat, aku segera berjalan lebih cepat, sengaja menepuk pundak itu lumayan keras. Jellal menoleh ke belakang, namun tak lama kemudian berbalik badan dan menghiraukan keberadaanku.

"Hoi, tunggu sebentar!" ucapku berusaha mencegat. Jellal tetap diam, mengindahkanku yang dia anggap sebagai patung

"Keputusannya adalah, kita tidak akan berkomunikasi lagi. Apa hal semudah itu sulit kau mengerti?" balik ke sifat aslinya, hah? Aku memasang wajah jutek, menatap intimidasi iris _maple_ berpenutup mata di bagian kiri. Dia bersikeras enggan minta maaf, cowok memang perasaannya tidak peka!

"Tatapanmu mengjengkelkan" komentar Jellal yang dibuat risih oleh tingkahku. Salah siapa sehingga aku dipaksa begini?

"Perlakuanmu terhadapku justru lebih mengjengkelkan! Aku ingin kita berteman, tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Siapa juga yang mau berteman denganmu" kilas balik tentang kejadian satu hari lalu, berputar dalam kepalaku berurutan. Aku gagal, melupakan wajah memelasnya yang begitu manis, sekaligus membuat iba. Sekarang Jellal berubah ke titik nol, dimana pertama kalinya kami bertemu dan mengobrol. Memang benar, ada banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti

"Cih, dasar kepribadian ganda!" ejekku mencibirnya yang masih kalem. Jellal menjaga jarak sesaat, lalu berjalan menjauhiku dengan langkah angkuh

"Terserah ingin mengataiku apa. Aku memang kepribadian ganda. Jadi, jangan kaget jika sifatku berubah-ubah" golok, mana golok? Balasannya benar-benar bikin sebal! Apa harga dirimu itu setinggi menara eiffle? Kenapa sulit sekali meminta maaf atas perbuatan acuhmu?

 _SRETT!_

"Menggunakan soflen abu-abu lagi? Kamu pikir sekolah itu tempat fashion apa?!" amarahku berada di puncak tertinggi sekarang. Jangan salahkan aku kalau kamu terluka atau sakit hati. Jellal tidak berniat merebut penutup matanya, hanya membatu dan terdiam terus menatap lekat iris karamelku

"Bicaralah. Kenapa kamu….

 _BRAKKK!_

Tangan kanan Jellal mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur tembok. Truk berkecepatan tinggi melesat di tengah jalan, melewati lokasi yang awalnya menjadi tempat kakiku berpijak. Warna ungu nampak menghiasi lengan atasku, sesekali meringis kesakitan tak kuat menahan perihnya, apalagi bengkak lumayan besar, benar-benar super tenaga kuda! Tetapi, kalau Jellal tidak menyingkirkanku dari sana, maka nyawalah yang menjadi taruhan. Siapapun tidak ingin mati, termasuk aku.

"Terima kasih, kamu sudah me…."

"Karenamu aku melihatnya lagi. Kemarikan penutup mata itu"

"I-ini" jawabku gemetar. Jellal menekan serius kata per kata yang keluar, pasti dia marah besar karenaku. Tapi, apa penyebabnya? Aku hanya bermaksud memberi pelajaran, bukan cari ribut apalagi musuh bebuyutan!

"Ayo pergi. Nanti terlambat masuk sekolah"

 _Sementara itu seseorang di atas pohon…._

"Hah….bodoh sekali! Padahal sudah bagus, Lucy tidak berkomunkasi dengan Jellal" celetuk sebuah suara di atas pohon dekat kompleks rumah. Seseorang duduk di sebelahnya, memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua mirip sepasang kekasih sedang bertengkar hebat

"Kau ingat peraturannya? Siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Jellal harus dibunuh"

"Aku tidak tega, sih, dipaksa membunuh Lucy. Bilang pada atasan, ganti perintah tersebut khusus untukku. Lebih baik dia dipacari atau dijadikan pelayan pribadi"

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting, misi ini harus berhasil bagaimanapun juga"

"Siap boss!"

"Jangan bercanda lagi. Intailah terus Jellal dan Lucy"

Bersambung….

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **Kebenaran di Balik Ucapan**

Link asli : s/10531657/3/Red-Eyes

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Emang enggak dijelasin kok, saya sengajain biar agak beda dari cerita sebelumnya. Job Lucy itu kalo saya cek kalo gak salah sword master deh, iya2 bener. Huhuhu akhirnya saya dapet juga apa yang orang sebut2 ciri khas. Maaf kalau action di chapter ini kurang greget, maklumlah bukan pembuat cerita begituan, saya konstiten-nya di romance. Maaf kalau update-nya lama, karena dibarengi sama cerita lain. Thx udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Yep, kali ini saya main sihir2an. Kalau buat jenis tunggu penjelasannya di chapter lain yakk. Thx udah review. Maaf kalau kurang seru, masih belajar bikin action ini hehehe.


	4. Kebenaran di Balik Ucapan

Sesampai di sekolah, aku langsung berjalan menghampiri loker di barisan pertama, mengambil sepasang _uwabaki_ bertali hijau di dalam laci, kemudian menutupnya kasar berbalik menaiki tangga. Langkah kakiku sengaja dihentak-hentak, biarlah mau jadi pusat perhatian sekalipun! Wendy-chan dan Levy-chan sedang membicarakan sesuatu, spontan menyapaku sambil melaimbaikan tangan riang. Bukan aku yang menjadi sorotan utama, justru seseorang dalam lingkaran pembicaraan mereka.

"Sekarang menggosipi siapa?" tanyaku tersenyum usil, berniat menggoda mereka berdua yang wajahnya memerah malu, macam kepiting rebus di restorant mahal. Pasti tentang cowok ganteng

"Je….Jellal-san" APA?! Tak terima mendengar namanya, aku menggebrak meja guna melampiaskan rasa kenal. Wendy-chan tersentak kaget. Levy-chan masih asyik berkelana dalam dunia mimpi

"Kenapa dari semua cowok di kelas harus dia?!"

"Memang menurut Lu-chan, Jellal itu seperti apa?" giliran Levy-chan yang bertanya. Ternyata kesadarannya sudah kembali ke alam nyata

"Menyebalkan, pendiam, dingin, bodoh, tidak peka, kepribadian ganda. AKU MEMBENCINYA!"

 _Hening…._

Argh….keceplosanku terlalu parah barusan! Pintu gesek terdengar membuka, separuh isi kelas mendapati Jellal basah kuyub, bernoda bekas rekatan lem di sekujur tubuh. Dia duduk tanpa mempedulikan lontaran aneh yang ditunjukkan padanya. Aku ikut terkejut sekaligus heran, ada apa gerangan, sehingga kondisi anak itu mirip korban _bullying_? Kenapa pula lem digunakan sebagai objek 'penyiksaan'?

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan ke Jellal-san, mengenai apa yang terjadi?" usul Wendy-chan berbisik pelan. Aku menggelengkan kepala menolak halus, seharusnya dia saja atau Levy-chan

"Siapa peduli mau Jellal tewas atau menghilang sekalipun?!"

"Ssst….! Perkataanmu melukai hatinya, tau!" dengan sigap Levy-chan menutup mulutku yang sedari tadi sulit dikontrol. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya kasar, duduk di tempat semula memperhatikan Jellal dari jauh

Selama wajah sedatar pantat panci itu masih nampak, aku yakin dia tidak mungkin terluka! Evergreen-sensei menginterupsi keributan kami. Pelajaran seni budaya pun dimulai, dalam keadaan siap dan tenang. Lagi-lagi membicarakan koleksi pantungnya yang tidak penting, andaikan bisa pergi dari sini lalu mampir sebentar ke mesin penjual otomatis. Jellal terdiam fokus mendengarkan ceramahan aneh tersebut, ya, palingan hanya cari muka di depan guru, mentang-mentang dia murid baru di kelas.

"Hey Lu-chan! Apa menurutmu ada hubungannya dengan Sting-san?" tanya Levy-chan berbisik di sela-sela kesempatan, kebetulan bangku kami bertiga sejajar depan dan belakang. Aku menaikkan bahu pelan, memang hubungan apa yang dimaksud?

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, Sting-san suka menjahati murid baru. Wajar dong, jika Jellal-san terkena imbasnya?" balas Wendy-chan merendahkan volume suara hingga 50%. Bisa gawat kalau ketahuan Evergreen-sensei, beliau kan paling anti dikacangin sewaktu cerita mengenai patung torso, borso atau apapun itu

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti" jujur teramat jujur. Mereka tersentak bersamaan, Levy-chan menyuruhku mendekatkan telinga, menyebutkan satu nama yang benar-benar mengagetkan!

"STING EUCLIFFE?!" teriakku kembali memukul meja keras. Arghh sialan! Kenapa kebiasaan buruk ini sulit sekali hilang? Evergreen-sensei tersenyum penuh arti. Matilah aku, beliau ingin bergosip ria

"Jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Sting Eucliffe dari kelas sebelah, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Dasar bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Aku membatu di depan seisi kelas. Ini rahasia terbesarku yang hanya diketahui Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan, kalau saentro sekolah tau, mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Lucy Heartfilia?! Tiba-tiba Jellal mengacungkan tangan, menunjukku dengan bolpoin hitamnya berserta notes di atas meja. Apa dia ikut klub wawancara, lalu seenak jidat memanfaatkan momentum burukku?!

"Silahkah kalau kamu mau menjelek-jelekkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah membeberkannya" keegosian membuatku ogah mengalah. Balas mengacungkan jari telunjuk, berniat menantang anak kepribadian ganda itu

"Kau serius menyukai Sting?" dia ingin menjatuhkan dengan pernyataan tersebut! Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku, kenapa begitu sulit menang debat darinya?

"Ano Jellal-san….bukankah pertanyaanmu terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak usah membela, Wendy-chan. Atas dasar apa, kamu berani menanyakan perasaanku? Aku jijik dipaksa mengatakannya kepada lelaki dingin sepertimu! Kemarin begitu baik, kenapa sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat? Berhenti mempermainkanku, Jellal!"

Bukan Evergreen-sensei dan teman-teman saja yang kaget, aku sendiri tidak menyangka bakalan membentak Jellal di depan umum. Beliau memberi tugas menggambar di akhir jam pelajaran. Tak ketinggalan ancaman iblisnya, karena sudah menganggu celotehan itu dengan teriakan superku. Kami bertiga makan di dalam kelas, melanjutkan topik yang sempat terhenti di pertengahan waktu. Kebetulan sasaran kami menghilang entah kemana, Levy-chan langsung memulai sesi pembicaraan.

"Pasti benar, Jellal itu korban kejahatan Sting-san!" sifat keadilannya muncul ke permukaan, meskipun mulut dipenuhi nasi dan telur gulung, tetap menyuarakan isi hati yang sesak sedari tadi

"Tapi, kenapa Sting suka membully anak baru?" aku acuh tak acuh mendengar. Toh, yang mendapat pelajaran adalah Jellal, untuk apa dipusingkan?

"Entahlah. Aku heran terhadapmu, Lu-chan. Dia bukan murid baik, sering terlibat pertengkaran, malah pernah ketahuan bersama cewek di klub malam Saber Tooth!" oh ayolah, Sting selalu disangkut pautkan dengan hal-hal buruk, padahal cowok idamanku mempunyai sisi baik dibalik kenakalannya

"Jangan sampai dibutakan oleh cinta" nasehat Wendy-chan khawatir. Mereka takut aku terjerumus ke dalam pergaulan buruk, tetapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi selama manusia masih memiliki akal sehat

"Cepat lihat ke majalah dinding! Ada hal menarik di sana!" beberapa anak perempuan berteriak heboh di luar. Menarik perhatikanku terutama Levy-chan, maklumlah dia penggila gosip. Sementara Wendy-chan malu-malu kucing namun keluar kelas juga akhirannya

Kertas berukuran A4 terpajang rapi, di papan tulis berbentuk persegi panjang. Aku menyalip lautan manusia yang berkumpul macam sekeranjang ikan teri. Tangan kananku menutup mulut rapat, tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan di depan mata. Apa dia gila? Terang-terang menyatakan rasa sukanya, padahal kami baru bertemu dua hari lalu!

 _Aku menyukaimu Lucy Heartfilia. Jadilah pacarku!_

 _Tertanda, Jellal Fernandes._

"Yo Lucy-san. Apa benar kamu menyukai Jellal-san?" suara itu….Sting bertanya sambil menatap wajahku intens. Tindakannya semakin keterlaluan, tidak bisa ditoleransi, tidak boleh dimaafkan! Aku menyusul di belakang pungung Jellal, diliputi aura kemarahan yang mustahil dibendung, sebanyak apapun mengelus dada

"Berhenti kau!"

"Ada perlu apa, Lucy?" semudah itukah kau membalasnya, tanpa merasa bersalah atau malu? Jika kurang kuat menahan emosi, pasti aku sudah menampar pipimu hingga bengkak!

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh di hadapanku! Kamu kan yang menulis ini di papan mading?!" diam-diam aku merobek tembakan terkutuk itu, memperlihatkannya di depan Jellal sebagai bukti konkret. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku. Mau kabur, hah….?

"Tatap wajahku, sekarang!" pinta Jellal memegang erat kedua bahuku, lebih tepat jika dicengkram terlalu kuat! Dipaksa memperhatikan sepasang _maple_ yang sangat, sangat aku benci. Aneh rasanya, melihat Jellal sampai berjinjit menyamai tinggi badanku

"Sekarang kau juga meniru perkataanku?!"

 _Eh….?_

Pandanganku mendadak kabur. Netra merahnya seakan menghipnotis agar aku tertidur, dan setelah itu, entah apa yang terjadi di antara kami berdua.

Normal POV

Tubuh mungil itu menggendong Lucy ke UKS di kanan lorong. Petugas kesehatan, Ibu Porlyusica sigap memeriksa keadaannya yang terlihat sehat walafiat. Ya, dia sempat bingung untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada gejala kekurangan darah, kepanasan atau lemas. Kecurigaan pun tak luput menghampiri, tetapi dia beranggapan, 'anak SMP mana mungkin melakukannya'. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring, Jellal terpaksa walau tidak ingin pergi ke dalam kelas. Memulai pelajaran Bahasa Jepang yang diajar Yajima-sensei.

"Tolong jangan biarkan, siswa bernama Sting Eucliffe datang menjenguk" dibanding meminta, ada kecenderungan memerintah di setiap patah kata itu. Porlyusica memiringkan kepala heran, kelewat batas dipikir dari segi logika

"Hoi nak. Siapapun berhak membesuk Lucy. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh, cepatlah balik ke…."

"Maaf, tetapi ini mutlak dilaksanakan, Porlyusica-san"

"Da-darimana kamu mengetahui namaku?" mereka baru bertemu lima menit lalu. Jellal nyaris membuat wanita tua itu terkena serangan jantung. Mengenalnya saja tidak, kurang mengerikan apalagi?

"Huft….dasar anak aneh"

Karena dia tidak tau, Sting Eucliffe dapat membahayakan keadaan Lucy Heartfilia.

 _Tok…tok…tok…._

 _CKLEK!_

Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang pucat membuka pintu perlahan. Mendapati Porlyuscia tengah membaca koran, ditemani segelas teh herbal hangat. Dia tau anak itu Sting, yang Jellal larang menjenguk Lucy tanpa alasan jelas. Kenapa pula harus diindahkan? Hanya sebatas murid asing yang keberadaannya belum diketahui banyak orang. Hening menyelimuti sesaat, sampai sebuah pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut pedas penjaga UKS tersebut.

"Sekarang waktunya belajar. Kau bisa menjenguk Lucy setelah pulang sekolah"

"Kebetulan jam kosong. Aku bosan berdiam diri di kelas. Kenapa Lucy pingsan?" tanya Sting berpura-pura bodoh. Seringainya nampak ditutupi oleh punggung kekar berbalut seragam itu

"Hmm….saya curiga dia kena hipnotis. Jelas kan mustahil" ya, semua memungkinkan bagi seorang penyihir, batin Sting menarik kursi di sebelah Lucy. Dia ingin, menjadi yang pertama kali dilihat ketika iris karamelnya terbuka. Menggantikan peran Jellal di saat sibuk mempelajari kanji, dan dimarahi Yajima-sensei habis-habisan

"Ummm….aku dimana?"

"Lucy-san. Ternyata kamu sudah bangun!" ia senang bukan kepalang. Yang dimaksud malu-malu kucing, melihat sang pujaan hati menungguinya sampai senja tiba

"Ma-maaf! Karena aku Sting harus…."

"Lagi pula jam kosong. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, menunggu tuan putri bangun tidur" semburat merah menghiasi kedua belah pipi Lucy. Ya ampun, hatinya beteriak kegirangan akibat gombalan Sting

"Sayangnya kamu pingsan. Padahal aku ingin mengajak kencan di taman kota"

"Be-benarkah? A-aku sehat, kok! Kita jadi pergi, kan?"

"Tentu asalkan Lucy-san bersedia. Ayo bersiap-siap, aku membawakan tasmu yang tertinggal di kelas"

Porlyuscia pura-pura buta. Menutup keseluruhan wajahnya dengan selembar koran yang terbalik. Anak muda zaman sekarang memang romantis. Teknologi, pengaruh lingkungan sekitar, bahkan acara televisi berperan banyak dalam perkembangan generasi tunas bangsa. Lucy berbunga-bunga digandeng tangannya oleh Sting, seratus persen mirip kekasih memadu cinta! Setelah mereka keluar, Jellal menyusul masuk dibasahi keringat, membawa sebilah pisau tajam untuk memotong sayur.

"Dimana Lucy?" Jellal paling benci basa-basi. Menyembunyikan senjatanya supaya tidak ketahuan. Menanti waktu yang tepat baru dikeluarkan dari belakang punggung

"Sting mengajaknya pergi kencan di taman kota. Kau cemburu, nak?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan biarkan siswa bernama Sting Eucliffe menjenguk Lucy" ujung pisau ditodongkan ke leher Porlyuscia. Mengiris pelan kulitnya, sehingga mengeluarkan segaris darah lewat goresan nan tipis

"Taman kota, ya….baiklah, aku membiarkanmu hidup kali ini. Beterima kasihlah"

Pemandangan mengerikan apa tadi? Porlyuscia menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, mau disangkal sebanyak apapun, tetap saja bukan mimpi buruk di sore hari!

Kini dia penasaran, sebenarnya siapa Jellal itu?

Lucy POV

Warna orange melukis langit Magnolia. Semilir angin berhembus lembut melewati sela rambut, ditambah hamparan bunga aneka jenis, melengkapi romansa kencanku dengan Sting. Kapan lagi kesempatan emas ini datang? Seperti memenangkan lotre langka kalau diibaratkan! Aku larut dalam pangkuannya, jari-jemari itu dengan lihai mengelus helai demi helai surai pirangku, tidak dibiarkan absen satu pun walau hanya sedetik.

Semoga Jellal atau orang lain, tidak menganggu kencan romantis ini.

"Apa Lucy-san haus? Aku belikan minuman, ya" tawar Sting menuju mesin penjual otomatis di samping lampu taman. Sekaleng kopi ku tangkap bersusah payah, langsung menghabiskannya dalam lima kali tegukan cepat

"Kamu tau kesukaanku?"

"Jelas karena aku mencintaimu. Kau menolak pernyataan Jellal-san, bukan?"

"Masa iya aku menerimanya, hahahaha…." Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi, biarkanlah hambamu tidur lebih lama. Jika memang nyata, tolong biarkan kami terus bersama

"Jadi, kita resmi berpacaran?"

"Yup! Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, besok, besok dan besoknya"

"Kalau begitu. Maukah kamu mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

"Memangnya apa? Jika mudah pasti aku lakukan!"

"Matilah untukku, Lucy-san"

Atmosfir yang awalnya tenang berubah drastis. Aku menahan tiupan angin yang berhembus mirip badai topan. A-apa ini? Mengerikan sekali….seakan ada kekuatan besar tengah menganggu kami.

"Selamat tidur, Lucy-san"

Normal POV

 _Sementara Jellal…._

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal akibat berlari tanpa henti, berusaha menyuplai oksigen sebanyak mungkin, guna menenangkan detak jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan. Mereka menghilang bak hantu, Jellal meremas ujung seragam melampiaskan kekesalan. Mau tidak mau, sekedar bermodalkan pisau dapur dan daging mempertaruhan nyawa mencari keberadaan Lucy.

Malam yang panjang pun telah dimulai, baginya seorang.

Bersambung….

 **Chapter 4 (tambahan) :**

 **Aku Menemukanmu**

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Baguslah kalau rapi, semoga di cerita ini juga kelihatan rapi-nya, hehehe. Kalo gak diselametin otomatis cerita tamat, Lucy kan tokoh utama, Jellal juga sih, wkwkw. Omong2 ini jadi beda ya sama cerita aslinya? Thx udah review, update kilat karena lagi semangat lanjutin cerita ini!

Fic of Delusion : Untung deh gak buruk2 banget, aku rada aneh sama adegan fighting-nya. Siap boss bongkar terus pantang mundur! Thx ya udah review.


	5. Aku Menemukanmu

Lucy POV

Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, Sting menghilang dan….kepalaku terlalu sakit, untuk mengingat semua itu. Ketika mengitari sekeliling ruangan lewat ekor mata, aku tersentak kaget mendapati lingkungan sekitar nampak asing. Di sini sepi, hanya terdengar dentingan jam yang merambat di udara. Perabotan mewah buatan Italia, meja kaca berukiran dedaunan musim gugur, rak tinggi berderet macam-macam buku. Sebenarnya, ini dimana?

 _CKLEK!_

"Selamat malam, sayang" sapa Sting membuka pintu perlahan. Tu-tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang….aku diculik oleh pacar sendiri! Tapi seriusan ini rumahnya? Apa dia mau berbuat macam-macam?

"Jangan mendekat! Untuk apa kamu menculikku segala?" tanyaku memulai introgasi. Sting mesam-mesem penuh arti, seakan berkata 'kejutan sayang!'. Memangnya aku ulang tahun apa?!

"Biar lebih seru. Oh iya, aku punya kejutan lain, lho, mau lihat?" romantis sekali! Mirip cowok di drama korea, yang biasa ibu tonton setiap malam minggu. Sting pamit keluar, sampai lima menit berlalu pun batang hidungnya tak kunjung nampak

Ku putuskan duduk di atas sofa, daripada mati kedinginan karena semedi di lantai. Cangkir antik, teko yang terbuat dari porselen, benar-benar selera bangsawan. Aku merapatkan tangan di atas paha, menyadari Sting sudah kembali dari pencariannya. Dia menyeret-nyeret seseorang, kemudian dilemparkan telak membentur tembok bercat putih. Mulutku mengaga lebar, melihat 'kejutan' yang diberikan olehnya.

Jellal dalam kondisi babak belur!

"Lihatlah dia, kasihan sekali" cenderung menyindir lebih tepatnya. Aku beranjak bangkit dikuasai amarah, apa-apaan itu?! Kado terburuk yang pernah ada sepanjang masa!

"Kau….kau yang melakukan ini?"

"Lucy-san cepatlah kabur! Sting-san mau membunuhmu!" peringat Jellal mengindahkan tendangan yang mendarat mulus di perut. Mendadak aku teringat akan ucapannya di taman kota, 'matilah untukku', be-benar begitu, kan?

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Siapa juga yang ingin membunuhmu" aneh, kenapa aku sangat ketakutan sekarang? Iris itu tak lagi terlihat mempesona, justru mengerikan bagi sepasang karamelku yang melebar ngeri

"Hahaha…ha…ha…."

"Tawamu hambar banget. Ada apa, sayang?" kini Sting memegang daguku lembut. Memaksa agar aku bertatapan dengan wajah intimidasinya. Jellal hendak melawan, namun apalah daya, tenaga untuk berdiri saja terkuras habis

Daripada tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, lebih baik kita putus sekarang juga! Aku menepis tangan kanan Sting, mundur beberapa langkah mengambil kuda-kuda, untuk melancarkan serangan. Sekarang giliranku melindungi Jellal, memang tak bisa dipungkiri, rasa sebalku terhadapnya masih tersisa, tetapi dalam pertemanan semua itu tidaklah penting, anggaplah kita impas!

"Dual steno!"

"Hah….kau kira pedang selemah itu bisa mengalahkanku?" ucap Sting meremehkan, bahkan tertawa keras sampai terdengar bergema. Benar katanya, senjata level sembilan puluh tujuh hanyalah sampah, jika dipakai untuk melawan musuh di atas rata-rata. Meski begitu dia salah, karena terlalu memandang hal sepele macam itu!

"Rune impact" pedangku terhunus ke depan, menyebabkan efek pusing selama lima detik. Sekaranglah kesempatannya!

"Sonic boom!" dua tebasan pedang mengarah horizontal menyerang Sting. Namun meleset dan justru menebas barang di belakang punggungnya. Aku tercengang sesaat, seberapa jauh perbedaan kemampuan kami?

"HAHAHAHA! SKILL-MU BENAR-BENAR PAYAH. BERAPA LEVELMU SAYANG? KAU PASTI TINGKAT SWORDMAN, IYA KAN?!" dasar gila, psikopat! Aku tidak tau, bagaimana caranya memenangkan pertarungan berat sebelah ini. Kekalahanku sudah ditakdirkan sejak awal, melawan pun sama saja cari masalah

"Jangan mendekat! Jika tidak kamu akan membunuh kami berdua" peringatku memeluk erat Jellal, tetap berusaha melindunginya meski aku sendiri takut. Sesaat Sting tidak bergeming, tawa itu kembali terdengar setelah satu menit berlalu, seakan berkata 'siapa peduli mau kalian mati atau apa!'

"BERANINYA KAU SELINGKUH DI DEPANKU! RASAKAN INI, JELLAL!"

Pisau nyaris melayang, jika sebuah anak panah tidak melukai bahu Sting. Urat kemarahannya semakin meledak, terutama melihat duplikat Jellal yang disangka, telah melancarkan serangan tersebut. Kami berdua tersentak kaget, semacam sihir duplikat, kah? Apapun itu aku berterima kasih, kini pandangan si pirang teralihkan ke depan pintu. Pedangku menusuk perutnya, tertancap tepat di bagian perut sampai darah berceceran menodai lantai.

Skak mat untukmu, Sting!

"DASAR CEWEK SIALAN! SIHIR PEMANGGILAN : DIABOLO!" buku di tangan kanannya teracak liar, membuat angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan setiap halaman yang terbuka

 _ROARRR!_

Monster bersayap lebar muncul ke permukaan. Teriakan membahana itu memecah kaca jendela, menyebabkan serpihannya berserakan di atas lantai. Aku sedikit ingat mengenai identitas diabolo, spesies iblis tingkat tinggi dengan kemampuan manipulasi gravitasi, sedangkan buku yang dipegang Sting adalah segel guna memanggil mereka. Dua tahun lalu muncul berita, kalau senjata terlarang dicuri oleh _dark guild_ bernama Sabertooth, bahkan hingga sekarang, polisi belum mampu menangkap ataupun membuat kemajuan dalam kasus.

"Tunggu, bukankah menggunakan sihir iblis dilarang oleh pemerintah?!" termasuk pelanggaran hukum yang berat! Sting hanya diam, memberi aba-aba kepada monster tersebut untuk menyerang kami bertiga

Kumpulan arus membentuk bola hitam seukuran matahari, aku tau ini di luar akal sehat, tetapi kekuatan iblis melebihi apa yang dapat dibayangkan manusia. Kakiku bergetar hebat, bagaimana caranya menahan kekuatan sebesar itu? Ajal hendak menjemput, Tuhan ingin agar kami segera menyerahkan nyawa ke tangan maut. Tidak….tidak sampai aku pulang dan menamatkan pendidikan, tidak sampai aku berhasil menjadi orang sukses!

 _SRINNG….!_

 _SLASH!_

 _KREK…KREK….(efek suara : retak)_

Patahan besi? Aku melihat, duplikat Jellal mematahkan serangan tersebut dalam sekali tebas. Pisau daging yang ia gunakan terjatuh, bentuknya pun tidak lagi beraturan seperti tadi, hancur berkeping-keping hanya menyisakan sebatang gagang kayu. Sehebat apa orang itu? Mungkin dialah manusia pertama, yang berhasil memberi perlawanan sepadan terhadap iblis, terlebih sebatas memakai perlatan dapur. Benar, mereka sama-sama orang gila.

"Apa maksudmu menculik adikku dan Lucy?" du-duplikatnya bicara! Aku baru pertama kali, melihat sihir transformasi sehebat ini!

"Adik katamu? Bukankah yang aku culik Jellal Fernandes?"

"Dasar manusia bodoh. Akulah Jellal Fernandes, dia Mystogan adikku" jadi maksudnya saudara kembar? Berarti bukan sihir duplikat melainkan asli? Serasa ditipu mati-matian selama dua hari berturut-turut

"Kau berani memperdayaiku?!"

"Salah sendiri karena tidak bisa membedakan. Sekarang bayarlah tindakan kejimu"

Lingkaran sihir terbentuk di bawah kepala. Tujuh buah pedang melingkar searah jarum jam, membatasi pergerakan Sting yang mendadak terhenti, oleh tekanan gravitasi. Buku itu menghilang bersamaan dengan lenyapnya iblis diabolo. Jellal membaca mantera singkat, sihir peledak alam semesta dilancarkan : explosion. Lantai atas rubuh seketika, kami terperosok ke dalam penjara, begitu juga Sting yang tersungkur lemah mencium dinginnya lantai.

Syukurlah, aku kira alam semesta akan ikut diledakkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mystogan penuh perhatian, padahal dia sendiri, terluka lebih parah dibanding aku. Jellal mengikat Sting menggunakan tali tambang. Entah dapat darimana, mungkin langit yang menjatuhkannya

"Aku menemukanmu, Lucy"

"HII….! Jangan muncul tiba-tiba, Jellal bodoh! Cepat pikirkan, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa keluar! Kau sadar bukan harus tanggung jawab?!" mati di penjara merupakan pilihan terburuk untuk mengakhiri kehidupan, daripada dibunuh atau euthanasia!

"Teleportasi" jawabnya singkat. Selang satu detik kemudian, kami berpindah ke tempat yang lain

"Seharusnya rumahku, bukan….daerah terlarang?"

Apa barusan aku berkata daerah terlarang? Sejuah mata memandang, hanya terlihat sisa bangunan runtuh, akibat serangan besar-besaran lima tahun silam. Puing yang disebabkan oleh ledakan bom. Kabut tebal berupa kekkai (pelindung) agar siapapun tidak dapat mendekat ke sana. Jelas mengerikan, tinggal di daerah bekas perang antara iblis dan manusia, apa mereka benar-benar….?

 _BLETAKK!_

Seseorang memukul tengkuk leherku keras. Lagi-lagi dia melakukannya, pahlawan yang menyelamatkanku saat terjebak di gang sempit.

"Maaf Lucy, tetapi kamu tau terlalu banyak. Ini bisa membahayakan"

Bersambung….

 **Next Chapter :**

 **Hari X**

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Mood banget bikin ceritanya, jadi cepet update deh hehehe. Ditunggu ya sampe ceritanya tamat XD. Thx udah review.

BlackHage-chan : Selain lebih greget, chaptenya juga bakalan lebih panjang nih. Thx ya udah review, tunggu terus kelanjutannya, meski masih lama tamatnya.


	6. Hari X

"Uhmmm…." ruangan ini adalah kamarku. Pagi kembali menyapa, ibu berteriak menyuruhku turun untuk pergi mandi lalu sarapan

Kemarin Jellal memukul tengkuk leherku, bahkan masih terasa sakit sampai sekarang. Kira-kira, kemarin terjadi apa, ya? Memikirkannya serasa bernostalgia, pada hari dimana aku nyaris diculik, jika dia tidak datang menyelamatkan. Apa ada motif dibalik tindakannya? Seperti hutang budi? Jelas kan alasan pertama mustahil, kami baru saja mengenal beberapa hari lalu, tetapi sudah banyak yang terjadi, membuat kepalaku pening akibat kesulitan mencerna rentetan peristiwa tersebut.

"Ibu. Kemarin aku pulang jam berapa?" tanyaku berhenti menyantap sepotong roti, balik menaruhnya di atas piring menunggu jawaban

"Jam empat sore. Kamu sering pulang tepat waktu, untuk apa menanyakan hal ini?" ibu balik bertanya merasa heran, sementara aku hanya terdiam sambil meneguk habis segelas susu, lalu pamit berangkat ke sekolah

Arghh….lagi-lagi mendapat jawaban absurd, mungkin ibu lebih sering pikun seiring bertambahnya usia. Kemarin aku yakin pulang sekitar jam dua belas atau subuh, lalu dibilang tepat waktu tanpa curiga? Jelas aneh sangat. Benar juga, pasti Jellal tau sesuatu, ketika tiba di kelas nanti aku akan memergok sampai dia menyerah, dan memberitauku yang sebenarnya. Tapi bukankah berarti, bertemu Sting cepat atau lambat? Memang kami beda kelas, kesempatan berpapasan di lorong pun hanya 1%,

Entahlah, aku terlalu takut membayangkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Wendy-chan, Levy-chan" mereka selalu bersemangat, ya. Padahal kelas masih sepi, malahan hanya ada kami bertiga di sini. Aku belum melihat batang hidung Jellal, ternyata dia tidak serajin yang kukira

"Lu-chan, katanya kamu pacaran dengan Sting?" ba-bagaimana caranya sampai tersebar?! Sting menembakku saat jam pulang sekolah, dan di taman kota sepi tanpa seorangpun. Jangan bilang ulah Porlyusica-san? Sudah tau kok masih suka menyebar gosip

"Begitulah. Omong-omong, darimana Levy-chan tau?"

"Tadi Sting-san kemari dan memberitaukannya pada kami. Semoga awet, ya, hubungan kalian!" ucap Wendy-chan menjabat tanganku antusias, meski sebenarnya itu kurang penting diberi ucapan selamat. Tadi dia sempat berkata, 'Sting datang kemari'. Jadi…tidak, kumohon jangan katakan kalau….

"Yo, nona sekalian"

Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang pucat menampakkan diri di depan kami, menggeser pintu dan seenak jidat, mengambil kursi di sebelah kanan Levy-chan. Aku menatap intimidasi sepasang kelereng _saphhire_ itu, andai Jellal datang tepat waktu, sehingga….dasar bodoh, kenapa beharap kepada orang aneh sepertinya?! Kenapa pula, Wendy-chan mengajak si otak psikopat ini gabung mengobrol? Ya ampun, kejadian malam itu menyebabkanku sangat membenci sosok bernama Sting Eucliffe!

"Sedang _badmood_ , sayang? Pulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita jalan-jalan" benar sekali, perasaanku buruk karena kamu hadir di tengah-tengah kami! Aku memalingkan muka ke sembarang arah, wajahnya memuakkan seperti tokoh antagonis di drama korea!

"Maaf sayang, aku tidak bermaksud buruk terhadap teman-temanmu. Habisnya, mereka membuatku cemburu" lalu kau mau bilang, semua itu disebabkan oleh Jellal dan Mystogan? Alasan yang basi, menggelingkan, dongol! Tiba-tiba Sting menarik daguku lembut, saling memandang selama sepuluh detik baru melepaskannya. Sial, jantungku berdegub kencang!

"Romantis banget! Syukurlah Lu-chan mendapat pasangan yang baik"

"Katamu Sting pasangan yang baik?"

Suara itu….Jellal si kerdil muncul sambil membawa pisau! Aku tidak berharap, dia mau menantang Sting duel di depan Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan, menang pun sia-sia jika kau masuk penjara! Tasnya dilempar asal, terjatuh tepat mengenai permukaan meja di bagian paling belakang. Kami bertiga tercengang bersamaan, kalau diukur jaraknya sekitar lima meter dari meja guru, apapun teknik yang digunakan itu sulit dipercaya. Mungkin Jellal punya kemampuan, semacam menembak tiga angka di luar daerah pertahanan. Memangnya basket apa?!

"Sting, ayahmu pilot?" g-gombal kah? Aku penasaran mendengar jawabannya, mungkin 'iya, kok tau', lalu Jellal membalas, 'karena kamu telah menerbangkan hatiku'. Sadarlah Lucy, mereka berdua itu laki-laki, jangan biarkan virus _fujo_ menguasai!

"Iya, kok tau?" seratus persen tepat sasaran! Siapa sangka, ternyata Jellal adalah seorang homo terselubung

"Aku sangat ingin, menerbangkan pisau ini mengenai kepalamu" ancaman membunuh secara tidak langsung? Levy-chan mendadak kecewa. Wendy-chan mengelus dada lega, karena sudah terbukti Jellal bukan pecinta lelaki. Hampir saja nafasku berhenti, jika ekspetasi tersebut seriusan terjadi

"Ano Jellal-san….apa itu jenis gombal terbaru?"

"Selanjutnya aku memotong kepalamu, memasak dan menjadikannya sup. Jari-jarimu digunakan sebagai penghias, lalu Lucy yang makan! Karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Sting"

Tuhan, apa ini hukuman-Mu terhadap hamba, sehingga dipertemukan dengan DUO PSIKOPAT OTAK MIRING?! Mungkin tak lama lagi akan timbul perang dunia ke tiga, jika Laxus-sensei tidak datang dan menyuruh Sting balik. Untuk sesaat aku selamat, entah bagaimana ke depannya, semoga baik-baik saja. Pelajaran matematika berlangsung tenang, pisau dapur yang dia bawa pun telah dikembalikan kepada anggota klub memasak. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata Jellal begitu miskin sampai harus meminjam.

"Lucy Heartfilia, jawablah pertanyaan nomor lima bagian A" perintah sensei memecah lamunanku. Di luar langit sangat gelap, padahal ramalan cuaca berkata hari ini cerah, malahan sekarang badai topan mampir, memporak-poranda pot tanaman di halaman depan sekolah

 _PRANNGGG!_

"LUCY AWAS!" spontan Laxus-sensei mendorongku ke belakang, bergerak refleks menghindari pecahan kaca akibat hembusan angin. Murid di pojok kiri terluka parah termasuk Wendy-chan. Beling menusuk permukaan kulitnya sampai mengalirkan banyak darah, bahkan beberapa serpihan kecil menyatu sehingga sulit dikeluarkan

Siapa….siapa yang berani melukai sahabatku?! Tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Laxus-sensei, aku berlari keluar bangunan, mengiindahkan teguran guru atau murid lain untuk melakukan evakuasi. Pasti ulah Sting, entah apa tujuannya sengaja merusak SMP Tanaka, namun yang jelas dia bertindak keterlaluan! Badai mengamuk ganas, membuatku kesulitan walau sebatas mengambil satu langkah. Sting melayang di atas, menggunakan sihir _aero_ sembari memegang buku bersampul merah tua.

"Tambah kekuatannya mencapai maksimal!" iblis zero, aku pernah membacanya di buku, memiliki sihir yang dapat menciptakan dan mengendalikan angin. Masih kurang kuat dibanding diabolo, namun tetap saja tidak boleh diremehkan

Sekarang aku harus balas dendam, tetapi bagaimana caranya? Seranganku justru berbelok menebas pohon atau menghilang ditelan angin. Bodoh….kenapa aku begitu lemah? Melindungi sekolah sendiri pun kesulitan. Tiba-tiba benda asing seakan mendorongku menabrak tiang bangunan, darah bersimbah dari segala arah, erangan sang monster menggema di seluruh penjuru, memekik gendang telingaku yang nyaris pecah. Benang transparan memilit potongan lidah berukuran raksasa, menghancurkannya hingga berceceran kemana-mana menyebabkan bau besi mendominasi.

Lalu, siapa dalang dibalik semua ini?

" _Nice job_ , Mavis!" seru seseorang di atas pohon, mengacungkan jempolnya kepada anak perempuan di ranting sebelah kanan. Lelaki itu menggunakan batang sebagai pijakan meluncur, memberi pukulan telak beserta ledakan ke wajah iblis zero

Tangan monster….? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bekerja sama? Tekanan angin bertambah besar, sekarang indra pengelihatan dan pendengaranku lumpuh total, hanya sempat menyaksikan benda mati di sekitar berkumpul menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah perisai yang mengelilingi tubuh si raksasa.

Normal POV

"Cih! Sekarang aku tidak bisa mendekat" gerutunya merutuki angin, yang membentuk perisai dinding tersebut. Menyerang sama saja cari mati, bahkan senjata terkuat pun belum tentu mampu menghancurkan pertahanan iblis

"Dispell. Dispell. Dispell!" jari telunjuk Mavis bergerak membentuk garis horizontal, tetapi tidak ada yang terjadi, meski sihir telah dilepaskan sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut

"Sia-sia saja, kau harus memakai dispell level sepuluh"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku…." ucapannya dipotong oleh si surai raven. Memperingatkan Mavis agar berhenti bertindak ceroboh. Bola angin terus dilancarkan oleh iblis zero, tekanan dari berbagai arah membuatnya kesulitan menghindar, menggerakkan kaki pun mesti mengerahkan seluruh tenaga

"Kita membutuhkan sihirmu guna menghilangkan ingatan para korban. Jika memakai dispell MP-mu justru terkuras habis"

"Lukamu parah, menghindarlah Gray!" teriak Mavis cemas, menontoni partner-nya diserang habis-habisan secara brutal. Dia tetap beriskukuh bertahan, sesekali berusaha menangkis walaupun gagal

Lengannya seakan ditarik ke arah berlawanan. Tiupan angin mengikis bangunan, menimbulkan sedikit retakan di bagian atas dan area jendela. Tinggal lima menit tersesia sebelum SMP Tanaka hancur lebur, menyebabkan seringai Sting semakin lebar seperti badut di pesta ulang tahun. Kekuatannya nyaris habis, mempertahankan iblis membutuhkan banyak _mana_ yang sebanding dengan sepuluh orang, terutama tingkat tinggi. Dapat dikatakan, dia merupakan penyihir level atas.

"Dengan meminjam kekuatan sang surya, lenyapkanlah bayang-bayang kegelapan: light arrow!"

Anak panah melesat cepat menembus dinding pertahanan, menusuk jantung iblis zero yang kemudian menghilang ditelan cahaya. Sting melihat ke arah atap sekolah, Jellal tengah berdiri menggengam busur, lalu pandangannya terhalangi oleh tubuh Gray yang melayang di udara. Pukulan telak menjatuhkan si pirang pucat membentur tanah, tanpa pandang bulu langsung mencekik lehernya sampai berwarna biru. Buku itu dirobek menjadi bagian-bagian terkecil, membiarkan angin membawa lembaran yang tersisa.

Lucy POV

Laki-laki bertangan monster itu membunuh Sting, dia….dia menghancurkan lehernya sampai putus! Aku berlari menghampiri mereka, tidak mempercayai apa yang terlihat di depan mata. Badan tanpa kepala dengan daging berceceran, termasuk bagian otaknya utuh, tergeletak pada radius sekitar dua meter. Perutku mual hebat, memuntahkan sarapan pagi yang belum tercerna sempurna. Benar…aku hanya perlu melapor polisi, aku hanya perlu menekan nomornya sebelum….

"Maaf nona, untuk sementara ponselmu kami sita"

"Kau….dasar pembunuh berotak miring! Apa kalian harus membunuh Sting? Kenapa tidak dibawa saja ke penjara?!" bentakku menarik kerah baju si pemuda, melototi irisnya sampai mataku serasa mau keluar. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun, merasa bersalah atau berkeinginan untuk minta maaf

"Kemudian Sting kabur, lalu kami terpaksa menjebloskannya ke penjara berulang kali?"

"Jellal….darimana saja kamu?!"

"Untung tepat waktu, kau hampir membuat nyawaku melayang" aku tidak mengerti status hubungan mereka, teman? Sahabat? Atau mungkin sesama pembunuh?! Alasan terakhir belum jelas maksudnya, yang baru ku ketahui adalah dia memang psikopat, sedangkan Jellal masih samar-samar

"Kabarmu buruk, Lucy. Ini pertama kalinya bukan, kamu terlibat sebagai saksi kasus pembunuhan?"

"Kumohon hentikan si tangan monster! Dia berbahaya, mungkin selanjutnya kamu yang dijadikan korban!"

"Sayangya, aku bukan seseorang yang suka makan teman. Lucy Heartfilia, polisi akan datang cepat atau lambat. Kami membutuhkanmu untuk kerja sama"

"Kerja sama membunuh penghuni sekolah, supaya jejak kejahatanmu terhapuskan begitu?!"

"Berhentilah menuduh Gray. Jauh dari lubuk hatimu, kau ingin agar Sting meninggal" ucap Jellal meredakan konflik di antara kami. Aku menolak pernyataan tersebut. Aku tidaklah sekeji itu sehingga mengharapkan dia mati. Tentu sulit memaafkan perbuatannya, melukai Mystogan sampai babak belur, membuatku dan Jellal ikut terluka, tetapi aku yakin ada cara yang lebih baik selain membunuh

"Ketika polisi datang, aku pasti mengungkapkan seluruh perbuatanmu! Kau akan dihukum gantung atas pelanggaran hak asasi manusia!"

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya buka mulut, Jellal. Mavis, gunakan sihir penghilang ingatan kepada Lucy dan seluruh murid"

Sihir penghilang ingatan? Apa itu penyebab dari seluruh kejanggalan ini? Gray menahan kedua tanganku agar tidak memberontak, sementara Mavis memakai teknik hipnotis yang membuat isi kepalaku terasa kosong. Mereka berdua kabur begitu juga Jellal, dan tak lama kemudian polisi datang mengitrogasi, beserta petugas medis yang terburu-buru memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Maaf nak, saya tau kejadian ini berat bagimu, tetapi pihak polisi harus mengumpulkan beberapa bukti. Pertama, siapa yang menyerang SMP Tanaka?"

"Yang menyerang SMP Tanaka? Maaf pak, tetapi saya tidak ingat apapun"

"Kedua, kira-kira pukul berapa penyerangan ini dilancarkan?"

"Jam setengah delapan pagi"

"Beritaukanlah yang kamu ketahui. Sekecil apapun itu sangat membantu kami melakukan penyelidikan"

"Hanya jam penyerangan saja yang saya ingat. Maaf tidak bisa membantu banyak"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya"

Dia berkata sihir penghilang, lalu kenapa sekelebat ingatan itu masih tersimpan rapi dalam memoriku? Mayat Sting tinggal debu setelah Gray ledakkan. Para siswa tidak mengalami trauma, karena mereka melupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Selama satu minggu ke depan, aku berencana menyelidiki siapa mereka bertiga, termasuk motif kenapa Jellal menyelamatkanku.

Bersambung….

 **Next chapter :**

 **Takdir yang Mempertemukan**

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Iya ya keknya agak ganggu, tapi biarlah wkwkw. Eh action-nya bagus? Mungkin karena lebih pendek dan gak ada cerita apapun, lebih fokus ke action. Thx ya udah review.

BlackHage-Chan : Maaf ya agak pendek, cuman selingan kan hehehe. Oke deh ini udah update lagi (author mood banget bikin nih fic). Oke thx ya udah review.


	7. Takdir yang Mempertemukan

Kehidupanku berjalan normal. Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan telah melupakan kejadian yang menimpa mereka, begitu juga seisi sekolah termasuk para guru. Mereka hanya mengingat, bahwa Sting dibunuh oleh seseorang. Nama Jellal pun mendadak hilang, seakan keberadaannya sebatas angin yang numpang lewat, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sekolah diliburkan dua minggu, akibat kerusakan yang iblis zero timbulkan, dan tersisa seminggu lagi sebelum waktu santai berakhir.

 _Drrtt…drrrtt…drttt…._

 _From : Wendy-chan_

 _Pagi Lucy-chan, apa kamu masih trauma dengan kematian Sting?_

Tidak, justru aku senang orang sekeji itu meninggal. Meskipun pembunuhnya berkomplotan dengan Jellal. Identitas mereka bertiga benar-benar misterius. Ketika melakukan penyelidikan tempo hari, tidak ada yang mengenal ataupun pernah melihat anak bermata merah. Satu-satunya cara ialah pergi ke daerah terlarang, tetapi bagaimana murid SMP sepertiku bisa masuk? Beralasan guru menyuruh murid menyelidiki bekas medan perang, sepuluh tahun silam? Pasti langsung dijebloskan ke penjara.

 _To : Wendy-chan_

 _Biasa saja, kok. Lukamu sudah baikan?_

 _From : Wendy-chan_

 _Uhm! Kata dokter aku boleh pulang hari ini, dan Levy-chan mengajak kita karaoke besok. Mau bergabung?_

 _To : Wendy-chan_

 _Maaf tidak bisa. Besok aku sibuk._

Jika begitu, maka aku harus mencari di perpustakaan umum. Dari ribuan bahkan jutaan buku yang terpajang, pasti sekiranya terdapat satu terkait informasi mereka. Jelas Wendy-chan kecewa, karena kami bertiga tidak dapat berkumpul setelah berpisah cukup lama. Andai waktu boleh diulang, maka aku bersumpah pasti menjauhi seorang lelaki bernama Jellal Fernandes. Penyebabnya ada pada dia, sehingga kami menjadi berhubungan bahkan berteman.

Sial….kenapa takdir mempertemukan kami berdua? Sekarang ditambah dua temannya yang aneh.

"Lucy makan siang!" seru ibu dari lantai bawah, membuatku tersentak kaget terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Suasana rumah terasa sepi, sampai-sampai terdengar suara garpu dan sendok, yang saling beradu mengetuk sepiring _steak_ hangat

"Ibu aku ingin bertanya" beliau langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, berhenti mengunyah dagingnya, mengalihkan atensi menatap irisku karamelku intens. Serius sekali, padahal aku tidak berniat membicarakan Sting atau cowok lain

"Itu….apa ibu tau tentang anak bermata merah?"

"Temanmu matanya merah? Berarti dia butuh obat, kalau tidak suruh cek ke dokter" arghh….kenapa pertanyaanku dijadikan bahan guyonan? Ibu salah mengerti!

"Bukan karena sakit, tapi memang merah!"

"Keturunan Lucy. Memang siapa temanmu? Cowok atau cewek? Apa lebih tampan dari Sting, atau lebih cantik dari Mirajane?" benar-benar keluar topik, malah melantur ke model majalah sorcerer. Aku menggelengkan kepala, secepat kilat melahap potongan yang tersisa lalu balik ke kamar

Faktor keturunan, ya….mungkin saja. Pikiran demi pikiran terus berkelut, sulit melupakannya walau alam sadarku berusaha dialihkan mendengar musik. Daripada menunggu besok, lebih baik pergi sekarang mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin. Selesai berganti pakaian, aku pamit keluar membawa tas ransel berukuran sedang, guna membawa dua atau tiga buku untuk dibaca ketika pulang ke rumah.

Memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi sendirian, semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dalam perjalanan. Peristiwa di gang sempit itu mengubah total pandanganku, jangan pernah beranggapan 'mana mungkin bertemu penjahat', tidak selamanya keberuntungan menyertai manusia, kesialan pun senantiasa sembuny di balik bayang, lalu menyerang kita saat lengah iman.

Dan kenapa aku membicarakan hal tersebut? Karena setelah satu jam berlalu, tidak ada buku sejarah maupun berkas laporan yang MEMBICARAKAN ANAK BERMATA MERAH! Bahkan penjaga perpustakaan mempermainkanku dan berkata, 'pergi ke apotik, kita tidak menjual obat-obatan'. Minggu terburukku selama bulan Agustus.

"Informasi _dark guild_ …." gumamku menilik ulang judul yang tertera. Mengambil benda berukuran 14x21 centi meter tersebut, lalu membacanya di salah satu ruangan kosong dekat mesin penjual otomatis

Mendadak teringat Sabertooth, katanya Sting bergabung dengan perkumpulan itu, dan seseorang menghancurkan markas mereka sampai tak bersisa. Selesai mengcek daftar isi, aku segera membuka halaman tengah yakni empat ratus lima, di sana menceritakan bahwa _guild_ ini sudah berdiri sejak tahun X769, beranggotakan pembunuh bayaran yang dapat disewa dalam _dark website_ beralamat .id. Korban dibunuh menggunakan metode penyiksaan fisik dan mental, sedangkan wanita dijadikan pelayan kemudian diperkosa sampai meninggal.

Mystogan pun mengalaminya, jika Jellal terlambat atau tidak datang, mana mungkin aku bisa bertemu ibu dan ayah, menjenguk Wendy-chan di rumah sakit, melihat matahari bersinar, hutangku hanya dua, namun berhubungan dengan nyawa yang nilainya sangat besar, melebihi pinjaman uang miliaran joule.

Jam menunjuk pukul dua siang, aku terlalu banyak membuang waktu di perpustakaan. Dalam perjalanan pulang, seorang wanita memberiku selebaran promosi café baru, kebetulan ada diskon 20% untuk pembelian kue, tidak buruk kalau mampir sebentar dan makan. Aku memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, menontoni kendaraan berlalu-lalang lewat jendela, ditemani segelas susu kopi berukuran kecil. Hahaha….lagakku mirip pemain film sinetron saja, lalu sang cowok berkata 'apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?', aku membalikkan badan dan….

"KYAAAAAA!" isi kopi yang masih tersisa tumpah membasahi meja. Aku berteriak kaget, tiba-tiba Mavis muncul dan menyapaku, seakan tidak terjadi apapun yang membuatnya merasa bersalah

"Yo Lucy-chan. Kita bertemu lagi"

"Ha-halo….ehehehehe" bagaimana dia tau aku berada di sini? Jangan-jangan stalker, atau mungkin Gray menyuruhnya membunuhku, karena mengetahui perbuatan biadab mereka? Nyawaku terancam bahaya, terdapat satu cara agar aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup, izin ke toilet lalu menyelinap keluar café!

"Eto…eto….aku ke sana dulu"

Tinggal lima langkah dan selamat dari maut! Aku mengambil nafas berulang kali, kelelahan berlari seperti maling dikejar massal. Menghadapi anak kecil pun jantungku berdetak tidak karuan, padahal kekuatannya belum diketahui jelas, pasti dia lebih lama atau setara denganku. Dasar bodoh, penyihir macam apa aku ini? Begitu lemah dan payah, menghadapi bocah berusia sebelas tahun sampai bermain petak umpet. Biarlah, setidaknya….

"K-k-k…k-k…ka…kau….!"

"Sudah kuduga, Lucy-chan pasti kabur" nada bicaranya mengisyaratkan, kalau dia mengetahui rencanaku sejak awal. Sejenis kemampuan membaca pikiran? Gerak-gerikku terlihat mencurigakan? Tebakan asal berpondasi keberuntungan? Perkiraan menggunakan perhitungan matematika?! Yang terakhir benar-benar mengerikan

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Soalnya aku mengikuti Lucy-chan dari belakang" apa kau satu keluarga dengan hantu?! Entah kenapa terasa agak absurd, meskipun bagi penyihir hal-hal di luar nalar mampu terwujud nyatakan

"Terserahlah. Berhenti mengikutiku dan pulang ke rumahmu!"

"Hey, Lucy-chan mau bertemu Mystogan?" langkah kakiku terhenti sejenak, mendengar nama kembaran Jellal yang sedari tadi aku khawatirkan. Mereka tinggal bersama? Walau tidak mengherankan Mavis itu adiknya, tapi kalau dia menipuku maka berbahaya. Ingat Lucy, perempuan di depanmu ini orang asing, kalian adalah musuh!

"Jangan mengatakan kebohongan! Kau pasti ingin menjebak dan membawaku, agar dibunuh oleh rekanmu yang bernama Gray" skak mat, akulah pemenangnya! Mavis diam membisu, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dari dalam saku rok. Kedokmu terbuka lebar sekarang, aku tidak semudah itu hingga termakan umpan buatan anak kecil!

"Baiklah, ayo kita berudel…."

"Kalau ketahuan berbohong. Lucy-chan boleh membawa kepalaku sebagai hadiah"

Se-seriusan, nih?! Tergerak belas kasih, aku menyingkirkan pisau yang ditodongkan langsung ke lehernya. Mengikuti Mavis kemanapun dia pergi, asalkan dia masih bisa berjanji 'akan memenuhi sumpah tersebut'. Matahari nyaris terbenam, dan menurutku kami berjalan tanpa arah tujuan. Semilir angin menggoyangkan pepohonan di sekitar, entah kenapa musik yang mengalun bagiku terdengar menyedihkan.

Gerbang hitam bertuliskan 'area terlarang'. Reruntuhan bekas perang sepuluh tahun silam. Aku ingat betul tempat ini, Jellal dan Mystogan pernah membawaku kemari! Mavis mematikan cahaya senter, membuka pintu bangunan satu-satunya yang tersisa utuh, bahkan di dalam sana ada perabotan rumah tangga, dapur, ruang tamu, sangat mirip dengan rumahku! Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, aku mengitari sekeliling ruangan lewat ekor mata, ini bukan mimpi atau halusinasi?!

"Silahkan diminum teh-nya!" ba-bahkan dilayani mirip tamu datang berkunjung! Aku yakin Gildarts-sensei berkata, serangan besar-besaran tidak menyisakan apapun di area terlarang, lalu kenapa sebuah bangunan dapat berdiri kokoh tanpa rusak sedikitpun?

"Mengejutkan sekali, padahal ini daerah bekas perang…." gumamku usai meneguk secangkir teh herbal, guna menenangkan diri akibat shock berlebihan. Ternyata di depan gerbang kosong tanpa penjagaan, tau begini aku menerobos masuk saja, daripada lelah-lelah mencari informasi di perpustakaan

"Aku menggunakan sihir konstruksi. Lucy-chan tidak perlu sekaget itu"

"Wow….hebat, kamu penyihir tingkat apa?"

"Cardinal dengan skill khusus penyembuhan, aku juga bisa melakukan proyeksi dan lain-lain" kecakapan yang pernah Mystogan bicarakan. Kira-kira darimana Mavis mempelajari sihir tersebut?

"Katanya Mystogan juga punya, kalau tidak salah sihir lima elemen. Setauku termasuk langka, kamu memiliki panduannya?"

"Begitulah. Ingin lihat?" beruntung sekali aku! Mavis menyodorkan buku bersampul merah itu, namun ketika dibuka justru kosong belompong. Memang benar di depan tertulis, 'sihir tingkat lanjutan'. Apa dia hendak mempermainkanku lagi? Oh ayolah ini menjengkelkan!

"Maaf lupa memberitamu. Hanya orang terpilih yang dapat melihat isinya" bukankah terkesan lebay? Aku menyerahkan kembali buku tersebut, sesaat menyadari langit di luar bertambah gelap. Ibu pasti cemas, kapan-kapan saja, deh, menjenguk Mystogan

"Sudah malam, aku harus…."

"Mau pergi kemana, Lucy Heartfilia?"

Tas ranselku terjatuh ke lantai, membuat wacana di dalam tercecer berantakan. Jellal bersama Mystogan dan Gray berkumpul di ruang tamu! Jadi, mereka berempat kakak-adik, lalu dimana orang tuanya? Mungkinkah hidup sebatang kara? Anggapan terakhirku terdengar gila, mana mungkin pemerintah membiarkan, anak berusia empat belas tahun menetap di daerah terlarang? Banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan, sementara ibu dan ayah menunggu kepulangan putrinya dari pusat kota, tetapi tatapan mata Jellal seakan-akan tidak membiarkanku pergi lebih jauh.

"Bersantailah dulu. Kami mau mengobrolkan beberapa hal denganmu" ujar Gray menyuruhku balik ke tempat semula. Dia sendiri yang berkata santai, tetapi wajahnya menyeramkan begitu

"Jangan lama-lama. Ibu menungguku"

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Lucy-chan. Aku memanipulasi ingatan om dan tante, sehingga mereka berpikir kamu sudah pulang" kecil-kecil selicik serigala, batinku menghela nafas panjang, biarpun Mavis berkata seperti itu, tetap saja firasatku buruk

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya kepada Jellal. Jawablah dengan jujur, apa kamu memiliki motif tersembunyi saat menyelamatkanku di gang?"

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, sedangkan pernyataan cinta itu adalah ulah Sting. Asal kamu tau, aku tidak bisa menulis kanji"

"Lalu untuk apa kamu masuk sekolah? Kita diajarkan kanji semenjak masuk TK, seharusnya bisa walaupun sebatas dasar"

"Kami bukan betul-betul murid. Aku masuk sekolahmu untuk menyelamatkan SMP Tanaka dari Sting, dan karena kau telah mengetahui sebagiannya, jadilah sandera!"

Bersambung….

 **Next chapter :**

 **Gulid Fairy Tail**

A/N : Maaf karena tidak bisa membalas review, ffn sedang error ya sepertinya. Dan aku yakin pasti review ke 11 itu dari BlackHage-chan, thx ya udah review, kalo udah bener pasti aku bales serius kok. Tunggu terus update-nya!


	8. Guild Fairy Tail

Sa-sandera katanya, apa dia gila?! Aku beranjak bangkit akibat kaget, mengutak-atik kenop pintu yang terkunci rapat. Sial, mereka berniat menjebak sejak awal! Mavis kembali menyuruhku duduk, mau berpikiran tenang pun sangat sulit, bagaimana tidak? Empat orang di depan adalah asing, mereka memiliki mata merah, salah satu warna yang langka dan menyimpan banyak misteri. Gray membunuh Sting, lalu jejaknya lenyap entah kemana.

Pertanyaanku hanya satu, apa tiga yang lain juga pembunuh?

"Kak….bukankah kamu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Mystogan membelaku. Dia terlihat memelas, membuat sorot netra _maple_ itu terkesan lemah. Ah ya ampun, betapa bodohnya aku menganggap kembaran Jellal mirip psikopat berhati es

"Apa maksudmu seenak jidat menjadikanku sandera kalian, hah?!" bentakku tak terima, atas pernyataan si kepribadian ganda. Sengaja menggebrak meja, guna menambah suasana dramatis di sekitar kami. Kenapa jadi korban sinetron roman?!

"Salah sendiri telah melakukan kontak dengan kami. Andaikan kamu tidak penasaran, mengajak Mystogan berduel, memergoki Jellal, melihatku membunuh Sting dan menyebabkan Mavis turun tangan, kau pasti masih selamat" jelas Gray panjang lebar, bahkan menyelipkan nada intimidasi di setiap perkataannya. Cih, santai dari Hongkong!

"Lagi pula aku mana bisa tinggal diam, menyaksikan sekolah, teman-teman, perbuatan biadabmu dan si gila Jellal merusak ketentraman warga sipil!" mengalah sama saja menuruti permintaan mereka, jika tidak bisa menang fisik maka gunakan akal, meski aku hampir terpojok di ujung tanduk

"Ingat, seharusnya kamu berterima kasih, karena Jellal berbaik hati menolong SMP Tanaka dari kehancuran. Manusia biasa tidak mungkin mengalahkan iblis, camkan itu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih Jellal, Gray, Mavis dan Mystogan. Oke, aku mohon pamit"

Menyebalkan sekali! Kesempatanku direnggut habis dalam sekejap. Kebetulan pintunya sudah bisa dibuka, ternyata Jellal menyerah dan membiarkan sandera kabur begitu saja. Khukhukhu…..dasar bodoh! Tubuhku terasa lengket, sepulang ke rumah lebih baik segera mandi dan tidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tinggal lima menit lagi sebelum aku keluar membawa kemenangan. Jarak rumah dengan gerbang terpaut dekat, siapapun dapat masuk-keluar semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Yosh. Tinggal sedikit lagi!"

 _Satu jam kemudian…._

Kenapa….kenapa jalannya mendadak panjang?! Aku nyaris kehabisan nafas, cacing bergelayut dalam perut minta diisi, dan tidak tau berada dimana sekarang. Inikah yang dinamakan tersesat? Jauh lebih mengerikan dari bayanganku. Meski kelelahan sekaligus dehidrasi, pundak terasa ringin tanpa beban apaun. Hmm….apakah aku melupakan sesuatu? Semisal buku perpustakaan di ransel? Benar juga, ketinggalan di atas sofa! Mau tidak mau harus ke sana.

Tunggu, bukankah ini mencurigakan? Pasti rencana Jellal atau siapapun itu, ketika aku balik untuk mengambilnya, mereka akan mencegat dari berbagai arah, dan dia benar-benar menjadikanku sebagai sandera, tetapi kalau tidak nanti dimarahi penjaga perpustakaan lalu kena denda, apalagi buku yang hilang termasuk penting, bisa-bisa isi dompet terkuras habis. Uang dapat dicari kembali, namun ransel tersebut mempunyai arti penting bagiku.

Itu pemberian ibu saat aku berulang tahun ke sepuluh.

"Biarlah jika mau menjebakku, yang penting kenangannya terselamatkan"

Mengetahui siasat mereka pun sia-sia, pada akhirnya aku memakan umpan. Tak sampai tiga menit berjalan, bangunan tersebut tertangkap jelas lewat iris karamelku yang terbelalak kaget, apa ini semacam permainan?! Ini termasuk jenis pembodohan, mungkin pintu keluar memang tinggal lima langkah kaki, kenapa malah balik dan hampir masuk kandang harimau, hah?! Tapi ransel berserta buku tertinggal di sana, sekarang mesti bagaimana?!

 _ROARRRR!_

Nafasnya bau jigong….aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati seekor monster berkepala tiga yang sempat mengaum keras. Ciri-cirinya mirip kisah legenda Yunani, kalau tidak salah Cerberus, kah? Apapun nama atau julukannya bukan masalah penting, keadaan memaksaku melawan walau kelelahan ingin istirahat. Daripada mati mengenaskan di tempat seperti ini, maka akan ku lakukan segala cara demi bertahan hidup! Anggaplah latih tanding biasa dan menangkan!

"Steno! Holy earthquake!" gempa bumi radius satu kilometer menggetarkan tanah yang kering. Namun Cerberus tak bergeming sedikitpun, justru semakin mengamuk dan menghancurkan bebatuan di sekitar area terlarang

"Apa terlalu lemah, sehingga tidak berefek? Aku harus menggunakannya sekarang juga!" sihir itu ku rahasiakan dari semua orang, termasuk ayah dan ibu. Dapat dibilang skill khusus seperti milik Mystogan, aku sendiri tidak sengaja menemukan panduannya di rak buku rumah

"Terbukalah gerbang kepiting, cancer!"

Yap, sihir pemanggilan memakai steno sebagai perantara! Aku agak kesulitan mencernanya, mungkin karena termasuk kuno dan langka, jadi, tidak semua penyihir mempunyai ataupun mampu menyelesaikan sampai halaman terakhir. Selain dua belas zodiak, buku tersebut mengajarkan cara memunculkan makhluk dari dimensi berbeda, entah masa lalu, zaman perang, semua bisa asalkan rajin dipelajari, tetapi membutuhkan waktu lama agar menguasai satu buku sihir tingkat lanjutan.

"Cancer. Seranglah monster di depanmu!" perintahku menunjuk-nunjuk Cerberus yang berhenti mengamuk. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus, kenapa dia hanya diam sambil menggaruk rambut dengan ujung gunting?!

"Maaf Lucy-sama, tetapi tugas saya adalah memotong rambut, bukan melawan monster, ebi" u-udang kering maksudnya….? Aku tercengang di tempat, melihat kepergiannya yang secepat kilat ditelan angin. Bagaimana bisa, di saat-saat genting salah mengambil keputusan?!

Membutuhkan banyak kekuatan sihir untuk memanggil satu roh. Aku menghabiskan dua bulan lebih menguasainya, jika terdapat sebanyak ratusan kira-kira butuh waktu berapa lama? Sepuluh tahun pun belum tentu selesai kalau tersisa arwah tingkat tinggi. Cerberus menghentakkan keempat kaki raksasanya, menginjak permukaan tanah yang menimbulkan getaran. Gawat, rumah mereka berada tepat di belakang punggungku, mundur satu langkah laki monster itu akan meratakan seluruhnya.

"Terbukalah gerbang banteng, taurus!"

"Tubuhmu seksi untuk seukuran anak SMP. Tenang saja Lucy, aku akan menjaganya demi dirimu!" sapi mesum, batinku terhenyak melihat taurus di kalahkan, baru juga mulai dan mimpi buruk telah menghampiri. Ternyata keputusanku bodoh, membuang-buang banyak sihir memanggil arwah level satu

 _BUMM…BUMM…BUMMM….!_

HIKKK! Monster kepala tiga itu mendekat kemari! Aku tersekat di depan pintu rumah, kehilangan ruang untuk kabur atau berlari mengalihkan perhatian. Keenam mata dan hidung besarnya membauiku, yang dia pikir enak jika dimakan hidup-hidup.

"Ja-jangan hancurkan rumah ini! Kamu boleh melahapku sampai ke daging terakhir!" walau berkata ala heroik pemberani, aku menutup mata ketakutan setengah mati menyaksikan yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba Cerberus mengaum lantang, seketika lenyap menjadi debu-debu berterbangan di udara

Eh, sudah selesai? Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih! Pintu rumah terbuka lebar, menjatuhkanku yang bersandar santai sehingga hilang keseimbangan dan membentur lantai. Jellal muncul bak pahlawan kesiangan, menyeret-nyeret tubuhku yang disangka karung berbobot lima kilogram, ini penghinaan terselubung paling menyakitkan! Dia tergesa-gesa berlari menuju dapur, menyediakan teh di meja ruang tamu mempersilahkanku duduk.

Mengerikan, tingkahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

"Ku mohon jadilah sandera"

 _BUUURRRR!_

"Hah….kau masih meminta hal yang sama padaku?" mendengar perkataannya membuat siapapun terkena serangan jantung. Kenapa Jellal bersikeras? Apa aku pernah melakukan tindakan buruk, yang menyebabkan mereka kesal?

"Lho, ini salahmu karena melakukan kontak dengan Jellal! Kami terpaksa bertanggung jawab tau!" bentak Gray muncul dari balik tembok, diikuti kepala Mavis dan Mystogan yang nampak bersembunyi bersembunyi di belakang

"Gray bodoh, kau menghancurkan rencana Jellal-san" ucap Mavis memasang wajah horror, sementara yang bersangkutan tersipu malu meratapi kebodohannya sampai emosi meledak-ledak

"Jelaskan maksudmu. Aku mana mengerti jika kalian seenak jidat menyalahkan"

"Bergabunglah dengan guild, dan kami akan memberitaukan semuanya padamu atas satu syarat. Membocorkan rahasia maka hukum mati" kesepakatan yang aneh. Aku sempat tertarik mendengar Jellal menyebut 'guild', sebuah organisasi dimana para penyihir berkumpul dan bersama-sama menjalankan misi. Ya, itu merupakan salah satu impianku

"A-apakah kalian guild terkenal seperti Lamia Scale atau Blue Pegasus?"

"Bicara apa kamu? Kami pembunuh incaran anggota pemerintah" hampir saja aku mengatakan 'iya'. Untung Gray keceplosan, pasti rahasia tersebut yang Jellal maksud. Palingan hanya sekadar menakut-nakuti, mereka harus dilaporkan ke polisi dan dijeboloskan ke penjara!

 _SRINNGG!_

"Berdiri lehermu putus" ancam Jellal menodongkan sebilah pedang steno, refleks membuatku menurut kembali duduk di tempat semula. Mati dilahap monster atau dibunuh, kedua-duanya merupakan pilihan terburuk yang pernah ada

"Lucy-san, biarkan aku menjelaskannya padamu. Perkataan Gray benar, kami berempat memang pembunuh incaran pemerintah. Erza memberi perintah, siapapun yang dikabarkan dekat dengan kakak atau anggota lain wajib dibunuh, dan kamu melakukannya tiga kali berturut-turut. Aku yakin, beberapa orang pasti mengetahui hal ini"

Gila dan tidak masuk akal, selama ini aku mencari masalah tanpa disadari, dengan sekelompok pembunuh yang diburu membabi buta oleh pemerintah? Niatku untuk kabur menguap, ancaman Jellal bukan main-main melainkan asli seratus persen, dia serius ingin membunuh pengkhianat! Kami berlima terdiam sejenak, pikiran demi pikiran bentrok satu sama lain dalam kepalaku, antara mundur dan menyetujui guna menyelamatkan nyawa.

Tidak….gulid ini beranggotakan pembunuh kelas kakap, cepat atau lambat aku akan tertangkap dan kena hukum gantung di depan umum, apalagi ada 'dia' di kelompok elit pemerintah.

"Menolak pun bukan masalah, Lucy. Namun jika itu keputusanmu, maka lindungilah sendiri jiwa dan ragamu. Jangan harap, kami akan membantu kalau terlibat" Jellal mulai lelah membujukku agar bergabung. Oh ayolah, ini rumit juga menyangkut masa depan. Apa mereka tidak bisa, memberi waktu tiga hari untukku menimbang-nimbang?

"Se-setidaknya beritau aku, siapa kalian?"

"Hoi! Kau belum merespon ajakan Jellal lalu se…."

"Hentikan, Gray. Seperti yang kamu ketahui, mataku berwarna merah dan itu termasuk langka. Kami berempat adalah spesies anak terkutuk, yang mempunyai kekuatan di atas rata-rata manusia normal. Karena apa? Karena di setiap ruasnya, terdapat darah iblis yang mengalir"

"Iblis katamu….?" tentu aku sulit mempercayai kenyataan tersebut, tetapi Jellal serius diterka dari nada bicaranya yang melakukan banyak penekanan

"Lalu, kenapa kamu memberitaukan seluruh informasi itu? Padahal aku…."

"Kau pasti bergabung. Berhentilah menentang takdir yang pasti terlaksana" dia menjawab isi hatiku yang bimbang! Memang ini menyangkut hidup dan mati, bersama mereka pun belum tentu nyawa terjamin, tetapi mungkin saja Jellal bisa membuatku lebih kuat

"Baiklah, aku bersedia"

"Salam kenal. Namaku Jellal Fernandes, tingkat necromancer skill khusus pedang. Masa depanmu berada di tanganku sekarang. Selamat datang, Lucy Heartfilia"

Semoga aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan.

Bersambung….

A/N : Ya mungkin kalian gak ngerti apa yang Lucy pikirkan, sehingga dia memutsukan bergabung dengan guild pembunuh, dan itu bukanlah sebatas ingin menjadi lebih kuat, masih ada alasan lain yang akan diungkap pada chapter selanjutnya. Semoga suka. Maaf kelamaan update, sibuk try out.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion (chapter 6) : Thx udah review, kalo penasaran ya ikutin terus dong wkwkw. Liat nanti aja dah apa maksudnya chapter itu.

BlackHage-chan : Tiba2 udah punya firasat bukan kamu pereview kesebelasnya, malu deh saya ckckc...yang bikin juga gregetan pengen tamatin, tapi entar kehabisan fic yang bikin membara. So sweet kalo sama Jellal ya, sayang sih dia gak bisa nulis kanji wkwkw. Berarti udah mantep kan XD, ok thx udah review. Mungkin di chapter ini kurang kerasa.

Fic of Delusion : Tau aja nih wkwkw. Cerita yang paling aku sukai meski yang review cuman dua, soalnya ini benar-benar berdasarkan imajinasi yang udah direncanain, biasanya kan spontan. Thx udah review.


	9. Misi Mencari Batu Bulan

Perkenalan pun dilanjutkan sesuai dengan urutan berikut : Mavis, Gray, kemudian Mystogan dan aku. Mereka berempat memiliki apa yang disebut skill khusus, termasuk 'penyakit' bernama kutukan. Sihir transformasi, keabadian, membaca pikiran, pengelihatan masa depan, semua itu mempunyai kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing. Jujur, aku kagum dengan kemampuan tersebut, meskipun bagi sang pemilik membawa malapetaka yang berangsur-angsur menghancurkan.

"Mavis Vermilion. Tingkat cardinal dengan skill khusus penyembuhan. Jika Lucy-chan terluka, aku siap menolongmu kapanpun" perkenalannya singkat namun membuatku senang. Ya, dia anak yang baik dan tidak seburuk perkiraanku

"Gray Fullbuster. Tingkat destroyer, skill khusus transformasi. Ingat, jangan berbuat seenak jidat apalagi berkhianat. Maka aku akan menghancurkanmu" dia tipikal cowok yang mengerikan, pemarah dan menyebalkan, bahkan Jellal berpuluh kali lipat lebih baik dengan sifat pendiamnya

"Mystogan Fernandes. Tingkat grand master, skill khusus sihir lima elemen. Mohon bantuannya beberapa waktu ke depan, Lucy-san" dan dia adalah lelaki paling sopan sekaligus yang pertama kali aku kenal. Syukurlah masih ada orang sewaras ini di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga

"Lucy Heartfilia. Tingkat sword master, skill khusus pemanggilan arwah. Aku mengharapkan kerja sama dari kalian semua. Terima kasih"

"Baiklah. Langsung saja kita mulai rapatnya" titah Jellal menyuruh kami duduk di tempat semula, sedangkan aku hanya menurut tanpa banyak bertanya. Ternyata masih banyak kegiatan yang mesti dilaksanakan. Pulang ke rumah bagai mimpi indah di siang bolong

"Kita akan mencuri batu bulan"

 _BURRR!_

Sial, pasti kalian menganggapku cewek jorok. Sudah dua kali berturut-turut aku melakukan hal serupa. Pertama karena dikagetkan ucapan Jellal, dan lagi-lagi disebabkan olehnya. Bagaimana tidak, apa dia gila ingin berkata mencuri batu bulan? Setauku itu merupakan pusaka, benda ajaib yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan siapapun baik atau buruk. Kau bisa menguasai dunia, mengulang masa lalu bahkan mengubah sejarah dunia. Mereka menggunakannya untuk apa? Jangan bilang, membuka perguruan santet terbesar di Magnolia!

"Jelaskan maksudmu bodoh! Aku mana mau mencuri barang pusaka Magnolia. Bisa-bisa kita masuk penjara dan dihukum mati!" bantahku menggebrak meja melampiaskan kekesalan, sedangkan Jellal terus membisu menelantarkan penolakan tersebut

"Kau tau, kenapa Sting mengincar SMP Tanaka?" tanya Jellal menatap tajam. Menanti jawaban secepat dan setepat mungkin yang ia harapkan. Giliranku terdiam membeku, karena si pirang gila itu menginginkan sesuatu? Berniat memburu guild dan mengambil hadiah sebesar milyaran joul?

"Mu-mungkin Sting hendak menculikmu"

"Salah, karena batu bulan itu tersimpan, di ruang bawah tanah SMP Tanaka. Aku tidak tau asal muasalnya bagaimana bisa berada di sana. Mungkin termasuk organisasi gelap berkedok sekolah. Ada banyak hipotesis untuk membuktikan opini tersebut"

"Bohong! Jangan berkata sembarangan jika belum terbukti!"

"Maaf menyela, tetapi perkataan kakak mungkin benar. Aku melakukan penyelidikan sewaktu pertarungan itu terjadi. SMP Tanaka adalah tanah bekas penguburan benda pusaka. Seseorang yang tidak lain kepala sekolah menemukannya, agar tersembunyi dari publik beliau pun membangun sekolah, dan kemungkinan terburuk…."

"Murid-murid akan dijadikan tumbal, untuk melahirkannya kembali sebagai manusia terkuat" itu absrud! Aku menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, bersikeras memprotes ucapan Jellal dan Mystogan

"Padahal dengan batu bulan, kepala sekolah bisa langsung menguasai dunia. Kenapa sampai mengorbankan nyawa yang tak berdosa?!"

"Di balik keinginan besar ada harga yang wajib dibayar, salah satunya hasrat menguasai dunia. Beliau harus menumbalkan orang sebanyak mungkin, diprioritaskan anak muda berusia remaja, karena mereka mempunyai jiwa yang kuat"

"Sudahlah! Biarkan aku pulang, oke? Rapat ini sulit dicerna akal sehat"

"Lakukan sesukamu, Lucy Heartfilia. Teleport!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Tubuhku sempat melayang di udara. Jatuh membentur lantai berwarna pink muda, yang tidak lain merupakan ruang kamar. Ah aku ingat, Jellal menggunakan sihir teleport sesudah berkata, 'lakukan sesukamu', pasti dia marah memperhatikanku terus membantah dan membantah. Lagi pula salahnya sendiri, mengeluarkan perintah gila mencuri batu bulan. Kau pikir aku mudah dicuci otak?! Jangan harap psikopat! Daripada marah-marah tidak jelas lebih baik tidur.

" _Tidak….jangan tinggalkan aku ibu. KUMOHON JANGAN KAU BISA DIBUNUH OLEHNYA!"_

" _IBUUU, IBUUU!"_

 _GEDUBRAK!_

 _Hosh…hosh…hosh…._

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ibu. Jangan…jangan…."

"Tenang Lucy. Ibu ada di sini bersamamu" suara tersebut membuatku tersadar dari alam bawah sadar. Wajah teduhnya menatap penuh kekhawatiran. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi pelipis. Aku sadar beliau tertekan, dan lagi….kenapa mimpi itu sangat aneh?

"Mukamu pucat sekali. Hari ini beristirahat saja di rumah" pinta ibu yang aku anggukan lemah. Kembali menidurkan badanku di atas ranjang, sembari mengusap lembut penuh kasih sayang. Ini menyenangkan, kapan terakhir kali kenangan itu terjadi? Sepuluh atau lima tahun lalu? Ketika masih bayi?

" _Tidurlah anakku, jangan menangis…jangan menangis…."_

Rupanya nampak samar-samar. Surai pirang yang terurai bebas. Iris karamel serupa dengan punyaku. Gaun merah berenda putih, mirip seperti tuan putri kerajaan. Ibu pamit keluar kamar, berniat memasak semangkuk bubur polos di dapur. Aku memandang langit-langit kamar, lelah dan rasa penasaran bercampur aduk menjadi satu, menyerang pikiranku yang mendadak kacau balau diterpa badai topan. Dia itu siapa? Kenapa seakan aku mempunyai dua ibu?

"Ayo ibu suapi. Kalau tidak makan nanti lemas"

"Ibu benar-benar ibuku bukan?" pertanyaan yang terlontar menyebabkan shock sesaat, nyaris menjatuhkan sendok akibat tersentak kaget. Aku memberikan pukulan terbesar baginya, dasar Lucy bodoh….tidak bisakah kau berhenti membuat beliau cemas?

"Tentu saja Lucy. Apa kamu masih meragukannya?"

"Mimpi itu pemicunya. Ada seorang wanita muda yang mirip denganku, bahkan dia menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur" mengingat rentetan peristiwa ibu menambah pening di kepalaku. Insiden sekolah. Pernyataan Jellal. Pembunuhan Sting. Setidaknya biarkan aku terlepas dari semua ini

"Berhentilah memikirkannya. Ibu turun dulu"

Lagi pula aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Apa Jellal mengetahui sesuatu? Dia bisa melihat masa depan, mungkinkah kutukan tersebut berlaku pula terhadap masa lampau? Oh ayolah, kedua hal itu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat, jelas mustahil dilakukan. Suara parau ibu terdengar dari lantai bawah, katanya seseorang datang menjenguk, dan ia mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman sekelasku. Benar juga, pasti si psikopat gila!

"Keadaan Lucy tidak memungkinkan untuk ditemui. Besok kalian bisa bertemu di sekolah" di daun pintu, ibu terlihat sedang berdebat dengan Jellal, meskipun dia sebatas menyimak tanpa ada niat memablas. Kebetulan sekali, dewi fortuna memihak padaku!

"Biarkan temanku masuk, ibu. Aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal" spontan aku menarik pergelangan tangan Jellal. Menyuruhnya duduk sambil menyuguhkan secangkir teh oolong hangat dan setoples kue kering. Anggaplah membayar hutang budi kemarin

"Sakit demam?" Jellal meletakkan punggung tangannya menempel jidatku, lalu dipangkukan lagi di atas paha. Sekarang aku seriusan terkena 'demam', suhu tubuh naik seluruhnya memanasi pipi dan wajah!

"Eto…eto….a-aku mau menceritakan sesuatu"

"Oh, tentang apa?"

"Semalam aku bermimpi bertemu seorang wanita muda yang sangat mirip denganku. Suara, tutur kata, wajah, netra karamel itu, entah kenapa terasa familiar"

 _Tes…tes…tes…._

"Dan sekarang aku menangis. Mungkin setelah ini, ibu mesti membawa anaknya ke psikiater"

"Menurutku tidak perlu. Wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, percayalah. Dan jika kamu berkenan….kami bisa membantumu mengungkap mimpi tersebut"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, tetapi bantuannya tidak gratis. Aku membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk merebut batu bulan, demi teman-teman serta guru di SMP Tanaka, agar mereka tidak dijadikan tumbal kepala sekolah. Pertemuan selanjutnya hari Minggu di depan gerbang, datanglah jika kau membutuhkan kami"

Kesepakatan yang aku setujui tanpa pikir panjang. Pilihanku terbatas di saat-saat kritis seperti sekarang. Bergantung pada Jellal bukanlah kejahatan atau kesalahan fatal, dia pasti memiliki kredibilitas yang tinggi, sehingga berani berbuat nekat dengan memberi ancaman, walaupun di luar batas kemanusiaan. Meminta perlindungan dan berdoa, hanya itulah bentuk perlindungan terakhirku kalau Jellal mengkhianati janjinya sendiri.

Namun yang aneh, aku mempercayainya melebihi diri sendiri.

 _Hari Minggu…._

Pukul sepuluh tepat di depan gerbang SMP Tanaka. Aku bersiap pergi pukul sembilan lewat. Memakai sepatu kets pemberian ayah dan jaket, guna melawan dinginnya udara yang kurang bersahabat bagi kesehatanku. Ibu terus berdiri membelakangi rak, bahkan belum beranjak pergi walaupun aku sudah pamit, jalan-jalan bersama teman di pusat kota. Firasatku tiba-tiba buruk, semoga misi ini tidak berlangsung lama, sehingga aku bisa pulang cepat menemani beliau yang kesepian.

"Selamat pagi, Lucy. Ada perlu apa datang ke sekolah?" tanya pak Droy tengah menyapu halaman depan. Tersenyum menyapaku menghentikan rutinitas hariannya. Kira-kira harus menjawab apa, ya, supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan?

"Aku baru ingat, bukuku tertinggal di kelas. Sekarang mau diambil, Levy-chan ingin meminjamnya"

"Tapi murid belum boleh masuk sekolah. Saya bantu, deh, kelas Lucy di mana memang?" terkadang kebaikan pak Droy menyusahkan, terutama dalam kondisi genting seperti sekarang. Aku berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin, ayo putar otak, pikirkan alasan yang lebih kuat!

"Itu buku diary. Rahasiaku, Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan tertulis di sana"

"Saya tidak mungkin membacanya, kok! Masa Lucy…."

 _BRAKKK!_

HIIIKKK! Tanpa alasan jelas pak Droy jatuh pingsan! Aku melihatnya sekilas, Jellal muncul entah darimana lalu sembarangan menendang tengkuk leher beliau. Apa tidak berlebihan? Kalau patah tulang bagaimana?! Gawat, gawat!

"Hoi baka, cepat masuk mumpung Dori atau Dora itu pingsan!" teriak Gray berlari menerobos gerbang, diikuti Mavis dan Jellal yang siap memulai aksi kriminal mereka. Maafkan aku pak Droy! Semoga amal ibadahmu diterima di sisi sang pencipta!

Pintu kayu bertuliskan 'don't enter' pun Jellal buka paksa, untung masih berbentuk persegi panjang utuh. Aku mati-matian berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki dengan mereka, malah karena terlalu cepat, sewaktu menuruni tangga ujung sepatuku menyandung batu bertingkat tersebut. Mirip permainan domino, jatuh berurutan saling menimpa satu sama lain.

 _Tit…tit…tit…._

Sirine berbunyi nyaring, memancarkan sinar merahnya menyoroti ruas yang terjangkau. Di belakang punggung, terdengar suara batu seukuran raksasa bergelinding ke arah kami berempat, membuatku terpaksa berlari lebih cepat demi menyelamatkan nyawa. Arghh….kapan-kapan aku harus belajar meningkatkan kelincahan! Terdapat tiga jalan berbeda di depan mata, saking paniknya naluriku-lah yang menggerakkan tubuh, memilih rute kiri meskipun masih dikejar secara membabi buta.

" _Selamatkan aku Tuhan. Selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku!"_

 _GLUNDUNG….GLUNDUNG…GLUNDUNG…._

 _KREK…KREK….PRUKKK!_

"A-apa yang terjadi?" gumamku terkejut setengah mati, menyaksikan batu tersebut hancur usai menabrak pintu dan dinding transparan. Sebuah bola berwarna biru tua bersinar terang. Tersimpan rapi di dalam kotak persegi yang terlindungi oleh sihir

Tidak salah lagi, itu batu bulan yang Jellal maksud! Aku hendak berjalan ke arahnya, sampai langkahku terhentikan mendapati sepotong kartu tarot tertancap di tanah.

"Selamat datang, nona Heartfilia. Aku sudah menanti kedatanganmu sejak tadi"

Lambang macan Saber Tooth?! Siapa pria ini?!

Bersambung….

 **Next chapter :**

 **Rogue Sang Penyihir Kartu**

Balasan review : (tumbenan BlackHage-chan belum nongol)

Fic of Delusion : Anehnya gimana hayoo, jelasin dong~ya kita lihat nanti ajalah siapa orang di pemerintahan itu, terus ini misterinya nambah lagi. Mohon jangan terjun payung dulu saking bingungnya wkwkw. Thx ya udah review.


	10. Rogue Sang Penyihir Kartu

Jadi, gulid Saber Tooth juga mengincar batu bulan? Aku mundur beberapa langkah, bersiap memberi serangan balik sebagai bentuk antisipasi. Rogue mengambil kartu tarotnya, sembari menyeringai kecil berjalan melewatiku. Aura gelap memancar kuat, membuatku bergidik ngeri menyentuh belakang tembok. Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Menggelikan sekaligus menjengkelkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Pedang steno sengaja ku todongkan tepat ke lehernya, berniat mengancam agar dia tidak semakin mendekat.

"Be-berhenti di situ atau kau akan mati" salah, bukan begini seharusnya! Rogue tertawa sangat keras, meremehkan ancaman kelas teriku yang dipandang sebelah mata. Sekuat tenaga aku menendang perutnya, namun di luar dugaan, dia semakin menggila

"HAHAHAHA …. Tendanganmu lemah sekali! Aku heran, kenapa Jellal merikuit orang sepayah ini" ejek Rogue menarik kerah baju. Melempar tubuhku sampai menabrak dinding pembatas. Dia benar, psikopat gila itu hanya menolongku atas dasar belas kasihan. Tidak lebih tidak kurang

"Meskipun begitu, aku ingin berguna sesekali!"

Pertarungan baru dimulai! Pedangku diputar searah jarum jam, menebas area sekitar yang mungkin dijangkau. Rogue melompat mundur, melempar tiga kartu sekaligus menggores kulit ari. Petir di belakang menyambar punggungku yang terbuka lebar, ditambah kikisan air dan angin di kedua belah sisi. Sihirnya memang hebat, jika ini pertarungan duel disimulasi, pasti HP-ku habis duluan sebelum mampu memberi perlawanan terbaik.

Sial …. Kenapa aku tidak bisa sekuat dirinya?

"Sudah menyerah, huh? Ya, itu akhir yang pantas untuk seorang pecundang"

"Dua jiwa yang telah bersatu. Hancurlah kekosongan di depan matamu dengan api kesucian. Sihir pembangunan : construct!" makna dasarnya berarti, 'menciptakan kekuatan baru', tetapi hanya bertahan sebentar, usai melancarkan satu serangan maka akan kembali normal

"Flash!" dengan membuat dirimu secepat cahaya, itulah inti dari mantera tersebut. Rogue sempat mengelak sesaat, sebelum ujung pedangku melukai salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Ternyata memang mustahil, mengingat sihir ini termasuk tingkat tinggi

 _Tit … Tit … Tit …._

 _BOOMMMMMM!_

Untung keburu menghindar! Ekor mataku melirik ke atas, menampakkan seorang lelaki berjubah hitam yang kemudian turun menapak tanah. Rogue tersentak kaget, refleks melontarkan serangan yang ditangkis sangat mudah. Mereka tidak berteman, justru bermusuhan! Aku pun kebingungan, untuk apa orang asing ikut merebut batu bulan? Benda pusaka yang identitasnya telah terbongkar di depan umum. Jauh lebih parah dari perkiraanku.

"Kalian berdua kalah! Batu bulannya milikku!" di-dia kekanak-kanakan …. Pemuda itu sembarangan melempar bom, lalu terpental balik ke arahnya yang kini terkapar tak berdaya

Ceroboh banget! Aku bangkit berdiri, membuka _hoodie_ yang menutup keseluruhan wajahnya. Perban putih melilit sepasang mata berwarna misterius, dia masih bernafas walau tersengal-sengal, terluka meski tidak parah hingga membahayakan nyawa. Siapa sangka, pelaku ketiga ini sebatas orang buta yang nyasar! Pertama kali pula, aku tau ada penyihir tuna netra. Rogue berlari menghampiri kami berdua, menjambak rambutku keras berluap amarah tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Arghh ….!" erangku kesakitan. Berusaha memberontak walau sia-sia. Iris hitam tersebut memicing, menambah tenaganya yang membuat beberapa helai rambutku rontok seketika

"DIAM! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN JUJUR. DIA TEMANMU BUKAN?!"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya! Lagi pula kenapa kau sangat marah?!" seakan dia menaruh dendam pada lelaki malang tersebut. Rogue melepas cengkramannya, melototi iris karamelku yang membulat sempurna dirudung ketakutan

"Wajahmu mirip dengannya. Apa mungkin …. Kalian ibu dan anak?" tanya Rogue mengelus wajahku yang merah padam. Memperhatikan mulai dari pucuk kepala sampai ujung kaki. Apa dia mengetahui sesuatu? Maksudnya sesosok wanita familiar di mimpiku semalam?

"Ceritkanlah! Aku …."

 _SREKKK!_

Sebilah pisau menggores pipi Rogue, kemudian tergeletak di atas tanah begitu saja. Jellal muncul bersama Mavis dan Gray! Kenapa harus di saat-saat yang tidak tepat, sih? Aku gagal paham, tetapi mereka berdua mirip musuh bebuyutan! Mungkin tak lama lagi akan terjadi perang dunia. Dilihat dari kembaran netra _maple_ itu, aku tau Jellal menyimpan sejuta emosi di sana. Baru-baru ini juga atensiku menyadari sesuatu, pemuda tuna netra hilang entah kemana, sewaktu perhatian kami fokus ke sumber suara lain.

"Jangan sembarangan membocorkannya. Lucy belum pantas mengetahui masalah itu"

"Apa maksudmu Jellal?! Ini menyangkut masa lalu! Mungkin dulu, aku pernah melupakan salah satunya. Tentang ibu, ayah, kenangan indah di taman kanak-kanak. Asal kau tau, hidup dengan ingatan setengah-setengah amat melelahkan!" rasanya memori sepuluh tahun silam telah dipalsukan seseorang. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, aku mulai mengetahui kebenaran

"Lalu kamu ingin berkata 'tidak mempercayaiku?'. Suatu hari nanti kamu pasti tau, cepat atau lambat. Aku juga lelah, hidup dengan menanggung dosa seberat ini. Kita sama-sama menderita, dan semua itu akan segera berakhir" penjelasan Jellal langsung membungkam mulutku. Perkataannya seakan mengisyaratkan status 'rekan seperjuangan'

"Mempercayainya adalah keputusan terbodoh, nona Heartfilia. Biarkan aku menyadarkanmu, betapa naif mengikuti pengkhianat ini!"

Dugaanku benar, mereka mulai bersiap di posisi untuk membuktikan sebuah hipotesis. Mavis memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan yang datang, sementara Gray berjaga-jaga jikalau terjadi gangguan. Aku terdiam di tempat, menyaksikan pertarungan antar Jellal dan Rogue yang seimbang. Pedang beradu kartu tarot. Fisik melawan sihir. Kira-kira siapa yang menang? Walau berada di pihaknya, terkadang pikiran buruk mengusik kepalaku berkeseringan, terutama mengenai perkataan si surai hitam itu.

"Kemampuanmu hanya segini, hah? Erza-sama pasti salah pilih, menganggapmu sebagai murid terbaiknya" kenapa jadi menyangkut nama petinggi negara? Orang yang Rogue maksud ialah kepala pemerintah, baru dilantik setahun lalu dan berhasil membawa perubahan bagi Magnolia

"Apa gunanya mengerahkan seluruh kemampuanku untuk melawanmu? Itu cerita masa lalu, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya sekarang"

"Hey. Kau terlalu meremahkan lawan Jellal! Rogue kuat, jika lengah sedikit saja dia akan menyerangmu habis-habisan!"

"Kuat itu relatif. Aku bisa membunuhnya kapanpun. Omong-omong ada yang ingin ku tanyakan, kenapa kamu dan Sting keluar dari pemerintahan? Bahkan mengataiku pengkhianat, padahal kalian berdua sama saja" sindir Jellal menyingkirkan pedangnya. Menatap intens manik Rogue yang melunak seiring waktu berjalan

"….."

"Tujuan kita sama, karena menaruh dendam terhadap Erza. Kalian memilih jalan menjadi pembunuh, kemudian melupakan semua perasaan itu dan menikmati pekerjaan ini. Pikiranmu dan Sting lemah, sehingga terlena dalam kesenangan tersebut"

"BERISIK. BERISIK. BERISIK! Kau juga membunuh, kita bertiga tak lebih dari boneka yang kehilangan jiwa! Apa kamu tidak stres dipaksa menanggung beban seberat ini?! Menahan hasrat agar berhenti membunuh, tetapi setiap kali melihat darah keinginan tersebut timbul kembali?"

Manusia gila macam apa, yang mampu mengatakan bahwa membunuh itu sangat menyenangkan? Rogue kehilangan akal sehat, begitu pula Sting maupun Jellal. Sekarang aku meragukan Gray dan Mavis, apa mereka pun begitu? Mystogan juga? Wanita di mimpi itu? 'Dia'? Anggota pemerintah lain? Pikiranku terasa sangat kacau, akibat melahap bulat-bulat ucapan Rogue. Di luar dugaan, Jellal bisa mengendalikan diri, memberi tendangan telak mengenai kepalanya yang kini bersimbah darah.

"Sejak kapan kau pintar bicara? Lucy tidak akan terprovokasi semudah itu. Dia berada di bawah tanggung jawabku. Jangan berharap dapat merebutnya. Dan maaf saja, akal sehatku masih bekerja dengan baik. Aku tidak membunuh guna mememuhi hasrat semata. Setiap konsekusensi dari pekerjaan ini pun siap ku emban"

"Omong kosong! Aku mengenalimu melebihi siapapun! Kita berteman dua tahun lamanya, kau anggap kami apa, hah?!" dugaanku benar. Mereka saling mengenal ketika bekerja di pemerintah. Meskipun agak mengejutkan, karena bisa bertemu mantan anggota dua kali berturut-turut

"Mengenalku melebihi siapapun? Lucu sekali. Kita berubah setelah setengah tahun berpisah, dan dipertemukan lagi oleh Tuhan. Jika kau berkata seperti itu, maka sebaliknya aku tidak mengenalimu"

"Turutilah kemauanku sebagai sahabat lama. Keluar dari pekerjaan ini kemudian tinggal di penjara, bagaimana?" benar-benar seenak jidat! Aku tau Rogue akan menolak. Orang sebodoh apa yang ingin mendekam di bui seumur hidup? Jellal sekalipun pasti tidak mau

"Bukankah kita terlalu banyak bicara? Biarkan aku mengakhiri semua ini!"

Kartu tarot dilempar searah jarum jam, membentuk lingkaran yang telah dibumbui mantera sihir. Jellal berpindah lokasi menggunakan teleport, menendang punggung Rogue keras bertubi-tubi. Atas. Bawah. Kiri. Kanan. Seakan seluruh daerah telah dimonopoli olehnya seorang. Meski dicap orang jahat, jujur aku merasa kasihan melihat Rogue mati-matian menahan serangan. Wajahnya babak belur, waktu untuk menghirup udara pun tidak ada.

"Jellal. Ku-kumohon berhentilah. Kau mau, kan, mendengarku?" sia-sia saja, malah sekarang dia semakin membabi buta. Ujung pedang siap menikam jantungnya, berniat mengakhiri pertempuran yang mendadak berbanding terbalik

"Kamu serius ingin membunuhku rupanya. Lakukanlah"

 _CREKK … CREKK …..!_

Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Bau besi menyengat indra penciuman. Teriakanku tertahan di kerongkongan, tak kuasa menyaksikan pembunuhan yang melibatkan kedua sahabat itu. Jellal menjatuhkan pedangnya. Memeluk erat tubuh Rogue sebagai hasil dari perbuatan biadabnya. Aku tidak mengerti, entah kenapa terkesan seperti dia memang mempunyai kepribadian ganda. Seekor singa ganas mendadak berubah menjadi chihuahua, dan berlaku pula sebaliknya.

"He-hey. Kamu baik-baik saja? Mavis sudah selesai. Ayo kita balik ke markas" bujukku menepuk bahunya pelan, berharap dapat melunakkan Jellal yang sekarang sulit dikontrol. Keinginan untuk marah pun menguap, melihat sosok nan rapuh itu tidak berdaya di hadapan mayat sang sahabat

"Tidak Lucy. Jangan mengasihaniku"

"Siapa juga yang ingin, bodoh?! Cepat tatap wajahku! Memangnya …."

"Pergilah bersama Gray dan Mavis. Ini perintah" aneh …. Di-dia menangis? Jellal berlari meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah. Ketika aku membuka pintu langkah kakinya lenyap tanpa jejak. Ughh …. Ya ampun! Kenapa perasaanku jadi menyusahkan begini?

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat klient, aku hanya terdiam mengikuti di belakang mereka. Ibu pernah berkata, 'ucapan adalah doa'. Jangan-jangan Jellal menderita kepribadian ganda, karena dulu sering mengejeknya begitu. Mavis yang sadar hati dilanda galau hendak menghibur. Menawarkan bantuan dalam bentuk pertanyaan asalkan tidak di luar pengetahuannya. Sadarlah Lucy! Ini kesempatan terbaik untuk mengorek lebih banyak informasi!

"Selama ini aku penasaran. Apa Jellal memiliki kepribadian ganda?"

"Hmmm …. Tidak salah maupun benar, mungkin setengah-setengah. Lucy-chan, jika aku mengatakan bahwa Mystogan merupakan cermin dari kepribadian Jellal, apa reaksimu?"

Cermin kepribadian katanya?

 _Sementara Jellal di markas…._

"Berapa kali harus ku bilang. Jangan libatkan emosimu ketika aku sedang membunuh seseorang" Jellal tengah memarahi seseorang di ruang tamu. Duduk di sebelah lawan bicaranya yang berhenti membaca berita di koran

"Tapi kak …. Rogue-san juga temanku! Apa salah jika berkabung?! Ka-kalau memang aku menyusahkan. Kenapa kakak membiarkanku hidup? Kita tidak perlu lagi berbagi suka dan duka. Ini sangat mengusik semenjak pertemuan di hari X itu"

"Karena kamu adikku. Lupakan kata ayah. Manusia tercipta di dunia karena suatu alasan. Keberadaanmu penting bagiku, begitupun sebaliknya"

Bersambung….

 **Next chapter :**

 **Musibah yang Menimpa**

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Cieee yang lagi nyari hiburan di SnK situ, kapten Levi sama Eren bukan nih wkwkwkw. Dan tebakanmu benar, yang ngomong ntu emang si Rogue. Thx ya udah review, aku tunggu lagi lho review-nya.

Fic of Delusion : Soal hipotesismu kita liat nanti, oke? Pendapatnya lumayan menarik sih~Oke thx ya udah review.

schifferdragneel : Maaf ya lama update. Waktu itu author lagi try out sekarang mah udah normal lagi. Hehehe bosen sama yang mainstream soalnya, jadi ke pengen bikin yang anti mainstream. Oke thx ya udah nunggu ampe lama banget, jangan lupa datang review lagi. Pasti dilanjut kok sampe tamat!


	11. Musibah yang Menimpa

"Jelaskan lebih detail. Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu" pintaku pada Mavis yang berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil berdeham. Gray berdecih kesal, ketika ia memutuskan untuk memberitau semua itu

"Intinya adalah, Mystogan merupakan kebalikan dari sifat Jellal. Mudah dimengerti, bukan?" ucapnya lanjut memimpin jalan di depan. Meninggalkanku yang berusaha mencerna penjelasan singkat tersebut. Lagi pula, kapan kita sampai di tempat tujuan?

Ya, perkataan Mavis memang benar adanya. Kalau Jellal memiliki perangi buruk macam iblis, maka Mystogan begitu baik seperti malaikat yang menjelma menjadi manusia. Perumpaanku barusan agak berlebihan, tetapi itu serius, kok! Namun belum menjawab satu pertanyaan, 'kenapa dia menangis?'. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, siapapun tau peribahasa tersebut, tetapi menurutku, Jellal bukanlah orang yang mudah menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kesalahannya.

"Lalu kenapa Jellal menangis, huh? Padahal dia terlihat yakin ingin membunuh Rogue" atau mungkin sifatnya plin-plan? Oh ayolah, kredibilitas sesosok pemimpin patut dipertanyakan, kalau dia mempunyai salah satu kepribadian itu. Terlalu banyak kata 'tapi' di setiap hipotesisku, sulit menerka walaupun asal

"Berhentilah bertanya. Kau benar-benar berisik!" bentak Gray menoleh ke belakang. Menatap tajam iris karamelku bercampur maksud intimidasi. Kenapa dia yang marah? Mavis santai sewaktu aku memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan

"Sudahlah Gray. Sekarang Lucy-chan anggota resmi, terima kenyataan dan relakan dia, mengerti?" hah ….? Apa artinya kata 'relakan'? Jangan berkata si surai raven menyukaiku! Masih banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dibanding kakek pemarah ini

"Itu berhubungan dengan kutukan anak kembar. Mereka saling berbagi emosi dalam diri masing-masing. Misalnya, jika Mystogan senang Jellal merasakan. Jika Jellal marah Mystogan pun balas mengecapnya. Pasti dia sedih karena kehilangan Rogue, sehingga sampai ke hatinya dan ikut menangis"

Terkesan menyebalkan, batinku berhenti berjalan, ketika tiba di lokasi yang Mavis sebut sepanjang perjalanan. Sinar remang bulan, menerangi kolam kecil di tengah padang rumput. Memantulkan bayangan kami bertiga yang kini berjongkok. Gray melepas batu tersebut, membuatnya tenggelam ke tanah paling dasar. Mereka berdua nampak puas. Bangkit berdiri terlebih dahulu, meregangkan badan yang diserang pegal linu.

"Yosh. Misi selesai! Ayo kita pulang" ajak Mavis melangkah riang, diekori Gray dan aku yang saling membuang muka. Entah kenapa raut wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian mendalam, sedangkan anggota lain berlaku biasa saja. Mungkinkah dia sensitif terhadap wanita?

"Eto …. Bagaimana caraku balik?" bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, aku baru menanyakannya sekarang! Mavis tertawa aneh. Menjentikkan jari lalu mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'. Y-ya, mungkin dia lupa akibat terlalu senang

 _BRUKKK!_

Aawwww …. Lagi-lagi gagal mendarat. Aku langsung berganti pakaian. Menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur memejamkan mata lelah. Menjalankan misi pertama pun sesulit ini, entah bagaimana selanjutnya. Banyak yang terjadi untuk ku renungkan sebelum terlelap total. Rahasia terbesar Jellal mungkin sudah terbongkar. Keberadaan Mystogan dalam makna sesungguhnya. Tinggal wanita itu yang belum jelas, apakah dia hantu,

atau mungkin …. Aku mengenalnya?

 _Keesokan harinya …._

Jam menunjukkan pukul enam lewat sepuluh menit, sedangkan aku baru bangun tidur hendak menjalankan ritual pagi. Mandi di bawah guyuran shower. Sikat gigi, yang terakhir sarapan di meja makan, melahap sepiring nasi goreng hangat buatan ibu. Cukup membosankan, masing-masing sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, dan seperti biasa tidak ada yang bertanya, kemana aku pergi kemarin malam. Meskipun tidak kena marah, hari ini mereka aneh.

"Kenapa melamun, Sayang? Apa kamu sakit?" tanya ibu khawatir. Menyentuh keningku menggunakan punggung tangan. Aku menyingkirkannya pelan. Menggelengkan kepala sambil menarik kursi ke belakang. Sekarang giliranku piket pagi, bisa gawat kalau terlambat

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya ibu. Aku hanya kurang tidur semalaman" ucapku setenang mungkin. Pamit berangkat ke sekolah meski beliau keberatan. Ayah sendiri acuh tak acuh. Asyik membaca rubrik olahraga kesukaannya di pojok halaman, walau tatapan itu sesekali terlihat intens

Orang tuaku mirip agen mata-mata FBI! Ternyata benar, kenapa pula dugaan buruk yang menjadi kenyataan? Aku enggan berpikiran macam-macam tentang mereka, itu namanya kualat dan diharamkan oleh agama manapun! Pasti kepikiran mengenai wanita yang ku ceritakan, tetapi untuk sekarang bukan lagi masalah penting, dia berhenti meneror sesaat …. Mungkin tidak lama. Seharusnya aku membuat kebohongan yang lebih baik, ayah maupun ibu akan cemas berkepanjangan jika begini terus.

"Selamat pagi. Levy-chan. Wendy-chan" ya, kebetulan kami bertiga piket Senin ini. Aku menyambar sapu yang menganggur di samping laci. Membersihkan debu di lantai hingga ujung kelas. Melelahkan memang mengerjakannya seorang diri. Kemana dua murid lain pergi, huh?

"Semangat sekali. Pulang sekolah nanti Lu-chan mau karaoke bersama kami? Sudah lama, lho" ajak Levy-chan sembari menglap kaca jendela. Memakai kain yang sudah basah oleh air keran

"Maaf, tetapi aku ingin pulang lebih cepat. Ibu khawatir karena mimpi yang pernah ku ceritakan. Kalian ingat, kan, chat di grup bbm?"

"Ah! Soal wanita yang sama persis denganmu. Menurutku bukan kebetulan, pasti ada suatu pertanda" mulai deh disangkut pautkan ke cerita horror. Wendy-chan yang biasanya takut hantu, mendadak ketagihan usai diyakinkan 'semua itu fiksi belaka'. Siapa sangka, dia amat mempercayai makhluk gaib tersebut

"Pertanda baik atau buruk?" bisa dibilang aku lumayan tertarik. Ramalan Wendy-chan cukup akurat, meskipun tidak menggunakan kartu tarot atau bola kristal. Hahaha …. Kau pikir pekerjaannya begitu, sebatas hobby demi menghabiskan waktu

"Baik. Mungkin artinya Lucy-chan memiliki seseorang yang berharga, namun dia menghilang dari ingatanmu karena suatu alasan" jelas Wendy-chan singkat, padat, jelas. Menyakini setiap perkataannya penuh penekanan, dari awal sampai akhir

Kalau dipikirkan benar juga. Ibu pernah bercerita, ketika masih kecil aku mengalami kecelakaan, yang kata dokter membuat ingatanku hilang separuhnya. Ya, itu terdengar mengerikan sekaligus mengejutkan. Padahal selama ini kehidupanku dapat dibilang cukup sempurna. Bel masuk berbunyi nyaring. Pelajaran dimulai dengan neraka matematika yang dipenuhi puluhan rumus, ditambah ulangan mendadak melengkapi derita seisi kelas,

lima butir soal essay yang amat menguras pikiran.

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

"Permisi. Ada yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia di sini? Temuilah kepala sekolah sekarang" seorang murid kelas lain menyuruhku ke ruangan horror itu? Laxus-sensei menatap tajam sesaat. Mempersilahkan keluar setelah lembar ulangan selesai dibagikan

Apakah ini keberuntungan atau kesialan? Firasatku berkata buruk mengenai panggilan tersebut. Berhubungan dengan pembobolan benda pusaka? Pembunuhan Rogue anggota Saber Tooth? Entahlah, siapa yang tau sebelum wawancaranya dimulai. Aku mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Duduk di sofa memandang mata pak kepsek. Suasana mendadak tegang. Lidahku mati kaku, di hadapan beliau yang memekik lewat mimik wajah.

"Kamu tau saya ingin membicarakan apa?" pertanyaan yang mengesalkan untuk memulai sesi pembicaraan. Aku mengangguk, di antara ragu dan percaya diri mengiyakan pernyataan itu. Seringai beliau tersungging tipis. Memangku dagu berjenggotnya dengan kedua tangan nan keriput

"Masalah batu bulan. Jadi, apa anda mencurigai saya sebagai pelaku ulung?" tebakku bernada intimidasi. Menyipitkan sepasang iris karamel menandakan : bahwa aku sangat serius menanggapi topik berujung maut ini

"Ya, begitulah. Berikanlah kesaksianmu, siapa saja yang berada di sana?"

 _GULP!_

Si-sial, kepercayaanku sedang dicobai! Jika menjawab sejujurnya, maka Jellal tidak akan tinggal diam. Kalau aku berbohong, apa beliau percaya penuh tanpa menaruh kecurigaan sedikitpun? Ambillah resikonya. Tanggung konsekuensi! Salahmu karena memutuskan bergabung. Kau harus berani bertanggung jawab, diriku yang penakut!

"Sayangnya rahasia. Maafkan kelancangan saya, Pak. Itu lebih baik dibanding mendustai orang tua" opsi pilihanku habis. Sekarang tergantung pada alur permainannya. Aku harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban yang keluar. Apa lagi dipaksa menunggu selama lima menit diselimuti hening

"Yang dapat saya simpulkan hanya satu, kau dalang dibalik pembunuhan dan pencurian batu bulan" tunggu, mana bisa seenak jidat diputuskan begitu?! Aku memukul meja keras. Melampiaskan rasa kesal mendapati jawaban yang tidak adil

"Tapi kenapa saya yang anda tuduh?!"

"Karena satpam berkata, melihatmu masuk ke ruang bawah tanah. Ya, salah sendiri kenapa tidak mau mengaku. Saya terpaksa mengeluarkan Lucy Heartfilia dari SMP Tanaka. Satu pertanyaan terakhir, kau mengetahui proyek itu?"

" _Murid-murid akan dijadikan tumbal, untuk melahirkannya kembali sebagai manusia terkuat"_

Perkataan Mystogan melesat singkat dalam benakku. Dugaannya tepat sasaran, kepala sekolah terbukti memiliki niat jahat tersebut. Beliau mengisyaratkan, supaya aku keluar meninggalkan ruangan, balik ke kelas mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar, dan tak ketinggalan surat keterangan _drop out_. Meskipun tau ini resiko terburuknya, tetap saja penyesalan datang menghampiri. Ayah, ibu, 'dia', bagaimana jika mereka mendengar berita itu?

Kumohon lakukan sesuatu, Jellal ….

 _Jam istirahat …._

"Lu-chan. Air mukamu bertambah pucat, mau ku antar ke UKS?" tawar Levy-chan khawatir. Memperhatikanku kehilangan nafsu makan, tidak sekalipun menyentuh kotak bekal terlebih mengapit sumpit bambu

"Hari ini terakhir kalinya kita bersama. Hanya itu yang ingin ku sampaikan. Terima kasih banyak, aku menghargai persahabatan kita. Meskipun berpisah, tetapi saling kontak dan berkumpul, oke?"

"Su-suram sekali. Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ucapan Lucy-chan membuat kami bertambah cemas" kenapa harus diceritakan? Lagi pulang apa berguna? Aku semakin meringis jika dipaksa. Mungkin ini demi kebaikan, sehingga keadaan terus mendesakku angkat bicara

"Kepala sekolah menuduhku atas dugaan pelaku pencurian dan pembunuhan, tapi percayalah … Bukan aku yang melakukannya … Bukan aku …. BUKAN!"

Air mataku pecah saat itu juga, bak anak sungai membasahi kedua belah pipi. Kenapa aku yang mesti menderita, sedangkan dosa ditanggung Jellal? Terkadang Tuhan pilih kasih, memang Dia pikir anak kelas dua SMP mampu, menghadapi cobaan seberat memikul karung beras? Beginilah kehidupan, bisa menjadi sangat baik atau kebalikannya. Kami tidak banyak bicara hingga bel pulang berdering. Mereka tau betul, kalimat penghiburan sekadar omongan bermakna kosong.

Bahkan senakal apapun seorang murid, mereka mana berharap dikeluarkan dari sekolah?

Pulangnya aku tak langsung balik ke rumah, melainkan pergi ke daerah terlarang tempat markas berdiri. Alasanku mampir ke sana tidak ada, anggaplah ingin bersosialisasi atau sebatas membesuk. Jellal bersembunyi di balik papan, membuka pintu menyambut ke datanganku yang mendadak. Ternyata benar, mereka bertiga pun sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu, seakan tau perihal kunjunganku usai dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

Ya, jika aku tetap berstatus siswi SMP, untuk apa melakukan ini?

"Silahkan jika ingin komplain. Kami menerimanya dengan lapang dada" ucap Gray ketus. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada tanpa memandang lawan bicara. Aku terdiam mendengarnya, pasti mereka tau melalui penglihatan masa depan

"Kata siapa aku berniat komplain. Semua salahku karena memutuskan bergabung. Ini konsekuensinya, benar begitu?"

"Jika ada pikiran yang menganggumu tolong katakan. Kita teman satu _guild_ , berbagi suka dan duka bukan masalah, lebih-lebih merasa malu"

"Terima kasih. Aku menghargai ketulusanmu, Mystogan. Tapi urusanku hanya dengan Jellal. Ayo bicara empat mata di halaman belakang"

Dia menurut, merasa bahwa surat _drop out_ -ku merupakan kesalahannya. Kami duduk di pinggir bangunan. Membisu bermenit-menit lamanya hingga kesunyian mencengkam kuat. Jellal tidak bergeming sedikitpun, begitu juga aku yang mengajaknya tak berdasarkan apapun. Cepat katakan sesuatu, sebelum kelemahanku nampak dengan amat menyedihkan.

 _Tes … tes … tes …._

"Air matamu jatuh, dan aku penyebabnya. Maaf" ucap Jellal menyeka buliran jernih di pelupuk mataku, kemudian dengan polosnya mencicipi 'butir jagung' tersebut. Dasar …. Kelakukanmu mirip bocah berumur lima tahun, bahkan pembunuh sekalipun mempunyai sisi yang manis

"Jangan dicoba lagi. Rasanya asin, bukan?"

"Mungkin aku harus melakukannya, supaya kesedihanmu dapat ku rasakan. Kau percaya manusia tanpa emosi? Ayah membesarku memakai metode itu, supaya sang anak pantas menyandang gelar pembunuh terbaik. Mystogan selalu menyesalinya, dia adik yang baik"

"Mavis sudah bercerita padaku. Kalian ibarat cermin katanya, lalu terhubung dengan sebuah kutukan. Cerita itu rumit dijelaskan memakai akal sehat manusia, tetapi terkesan indah jika dipandang dari sudut lain. Andai semua orang memilikinya, mereka mana tega menyakiti sesama makhluk hidup"

"Menurutku terkadang menyebalkan. Namun kalau Mystogan dilenyapkan, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya lagi. Tangis berarti kesedihan. Senyum tidak melulu menyangkut kebahagiaan. Ibu yang mengatakan hal tersebut. Jangan menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Lucy"

"Hiks … Hiks …. Kamu pandai menasehati orang, ya, rupanya"

"Semua berkat Mystogan dan kamu. Aku menyukai perubahan ini"

 _ZRASSHHHH!_

Selembar kertas melesat cepat memotong beberapa helai rambutku. Menempel di kulit Jellal yang kemudian memancarkan sinar biru. Dia pun menghilang bagai ditelan bumi, baru ku sadari pula, jika benda persegi panjang itu bukan sembarangan.

Kertas teleportasi …. Siapa yang melemparnya?

Bersambung ….

 **Next chapter :**

 **Terdampar di Suatu Tempat**

Balasan review :

BlackHage-chan : Yuu itu cuman buta sebelah mata, lah ini dua2nya wkwkw. Oke siapapun dia kita lihat di chapter mendatang. Gak lama lagi kok sabar aja. Kalo soal ingatan Lucy mungkin masih lama terbongkarnya, tergantung gimana alurnya aja deh. Oke thx ya udah review.

schifferdragneel : Hmmm kalo Natsu ... ah gak mau kasih spoiler, tapi yang pasti dia akan muncul sebentar lagi, percayalah! Oke thx ya udah review. Jellal emang keren kok, kata siapa enggak hehehe.

Fic of Delusion : Belum tentu juga sih berkhianat, mungkin aja dia yang dikhianati (?) Ya emang agak mirip2, tapi tetap beda kok, dan aku terinspirasi dari anime Black Bullet juga karakter game, bukan dari anime itu. Ok thx udah review.


	12. Terdampar di Suatu Tempat

"Hey Jellal! Kau baik-baik …. Saja?" tanyaku menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sesosok lelaki itu lenyap bak ditelan bumi. Ada bekas robekan kertas di sekitar sana. Mungkin dia sempat melawan tetapi gagal

Bagus, Jellal menghilang dan pasti, kakek surai raven marah-marah. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskan semua ini? Berkata ada penyusup di markas? Jika begitu Mavis akan panik, pun Mystogan yang kemudian mencari kakaknya sampai pusing tujuh keliling. Lagi pula terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, nanti Gray berkata aku bohong. Ajang balas dendam? Tidak aneh, sih, mengingat seorang pembunuh memiliki banyak musuh di luar sana, tetapi lagi … Lagi dan lagi …. Kurang tepat.

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

 _Ngietttt …. CKLEK!_

"Dimana kakak, bukankah ia bersamamu tadi?" Mystogan memiringkan kepala heran. Masih memasang senyum malaikat seperti lima menit lalu. Ya ampun, aku mana tega melihat air muka itu berubah, tapi tunggu …. Bukankah seharusnya dia tau Jellal pergi kemana?

"Cepat jawab! Memang mulutmu bisu apa?!" kali aku memaafkan bentakan Gray. Ketua hilang, wajar jika mereka was-was. Badan tanpa kepala adalah mati, posisinya penting demi mempertahankan guild dari kehancuran

"Je-Jellal menghilang …. Aku menemukan sebuah kertas teleportasi" kataku merogoh dalam kantong rok. Menyerahkan dua helai robekan berukuran besar. Gray menerawangnya sesaat, membuang sampah tersebut dan bangkit berdiri

"Bisa jadi ulah Saber Tooth. Benar-benar menyusahkan ….! Baiklah, ayo cari Jellal kemanapun dia dibawa Mystogan dan Mavis ke arah utara, aku barat sedangkan Lucy menjaga guild" dia tidak menaruh sedikitpun kepercayaan padaku. Ya, biarlah, daripada menganggur?

"Tidak Gray-san. Lebih baik Mavis yang melakukannya, kau pergi bersama Lucy" hah …. Dengan si kakek tukang marah ini?! Seabad berlalu pun kami hanya marah-marah di tempat, tidak bergerak walau kaki sekadar menginjak sejengkal tanah

"Aku menolaknya!"

"Bodoh! Jangan sembarangan meniru ucapanku, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku mengatakannya satu detik lebih cepat! Kau saja terlalu lambat, macam siput merayap di atas daun, atau si bodoh kelinci yang tertidur nyenyak, padahal sedang lomba lari? Ceh! Dasar menyebalkan"

"Berhentilah berdebat. Kakak diculik oleh anggota Saber Tooth. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa. Mavis, tugasmu menjaga markas sebaik mungkin, oke? Gray-san dan Lucy-san tinggal di sini sampai kalian tenang, mengerti?"

 _BLAMMMM!_

Kami berdua ditinggalkan begitu saja, kecuali Mavis yang melambaikan tangan riang telah diberi tugas. Sekarang aku merasa tidak berguna. Ketika misi mencuri batu bulan, justru nyaris dihajar habis-habisan oleh Rogue. Jellal terluka cukup parah, dan dia masih dalam tahap pemulihan, tetapi dibawa kabur menggunakan kertas teleport. Kapan giliranku beraksi, ya? Termangu seperti orang bodoh pun tidak menyelesaikan persoalan, apapun larangan Gray aku wajib ikut membantu!

"Maaf, meskipun lemah aku ingin menolong Mystogan. Dia pasti kesulitan jika sendirian" plesetan dari kutukan itu, berpangku tangan bukanlah kebiasaanku. Mavis menganggukan kepala tanda setuju, sementara Gray membeku seribu bahasa

"Baiklah. Ayo kita cari bersama. Mavis, tolong gunakan sihir pelacak untuk menemukan lokasi Jellal. Dia gegabah, daratan pun dilupakan"

"Di sekitar desa mata merah. Aku kurang yakin karena musuh sudah mengantisipasinya. Kita berangkat bertiga, oke? Bisa gawat kalau kalian bertengkar di tengah jalan"

Desa mata merah, ya …. Entah kenapa terdengar familiar. Seseorang pernah menyebut nama itu berulang kali, saat dia bersantai di halaman belakang rumah. Ketika umurku genap delapan di bulan Mei, kami berbeda enam tahun namun sangat akrab. Kakak yang baik dan adik manis, kira-kira begitulah jika dideskrpisikan.

 _Sementara Jellal …._

 _BUAKKKK!_

Suara hantaman terdengar menabrak kokohnya dinding, dengan cat putih yang sudah luntur ditelan waktu. Seorang bersurai biru laut tersungkur tak berdaya, membiarkan pelipis dibasahi oleh darah yang masih segar. Netra seindah daun maple itu sesekali terpejam, disengat pening berlebih akibat kepalanya membentur tembok berulang kali. Sepatu hak tinggi dihentak keras, membuat lantai kayu yang rapuh bergema sesaat.

"Hanya segini kemampuanmu? Mereka benar-benar payah bisa dibunuh semudah itu! Katakan sekali lagu, kau memang membunuh Rogue dan Sting, bukan?" introgasi wanita bertudung hitam tersebut. Memicingkan mata disertai tatapan intimidasi kuat meminta jawaban

 _BRAKKKK!_

"Arghhh ….! Sulit sekali menyuruhmu bicara. Apa kau menyesal sehingga enggan menjawab?" sekarang ia menarik kerah baju Jellal. Memaksa pemuda bermarga Fernandes itu segera memberi kesaksian. Bibir pucatnya terkunci rapat, bengkak di ujung karena ditinju lumayan keras

"Pertanyaan retorik, Minerva-san. Aku sudah mengatakannya sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut, atau kau ini seorang tuna rungu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bingung?! Kalian bertiga seumuran, tetapi mereka kalah darimu semudah membalik telapak tangan. Sebenarnya kamu ini siapa, Jellal?" jika diibaratkan justru bagai langit dan bumi. Begitulah pikir Minerva, sewaktu mendapati berita itu masuk ke telinganya

"Menurutmu apa? Kalau ingin balas dendam silahkan, aku terima dengan lapang dada. Asal kau tau, Sting dan Rogue mati karena suatu kesalahan, yang berasal dari diri mereka sendiri. Kita sesama pembunuh, pikirkan baik-baik pernyataanku"

"Terserah, aku harus pulang dan melapor sekarang. Mendekamlah di sini beberapa saat, dua hari kemudian Rufus akan menjebloskanmu ke dalam penjara"

 _BLAMMM!_

Peringatan yang buruk …. Jellal sadar betul, presentase keselamatannya kurang dari 50%. Berharap pada anggota lain pun, waktu tercepat untuk sampai di sini adalah dua hari, sama saja bohong jika ujung-ujungnya ditangkap. Ia terseok-seok menghampiri pintu kayu. Memutar grendel berlawanan jarum jam, walau mengetahui semua itu percuma. Kedua kakinya jatuh berlutut, tersengal-sengal kehabisan tenaga akibat siksaan tersebut.

 _Tok … tok … tok …._

"Tolong buka pintunya, kumohon!" seru seseorang dari luar gudang. Mengetuk papan panjang itu sambil berteriak memanggil. Jellal menguping di belakang, menaruh curiga pada sesosok manusia asing yang mendadak muncul tanpa diundang

Tangan kanannya meraba lantai perlahan-lahan. Mengambil sebuah palu dekat alat perkakas entah milik siapa. Jellal menendang pintu hingga terbanting, melayangkan serangan berintai maut mengincar bagian kepala. Pucuk bersurai pink itu nyaris pecah, kalau ia tidak mendorong pelakunya sampai terhempas dan menjatuhkan senjata tumpul tersebut. Angin berhembus sangat kencang, mendorong jalan keluar satu-satunya yang terpaksa direlakan begitu saja.

"Menyingkir dariku! Jelaskan apa maumu" pinta Jellal berluap emosi, walaupun raut datarnya masih terpasang rapi di wajah. Dia terdiam sejenak, mengelus belakang kepala meringis kesakitan. Untung tulang tengkoraknya belum hancur berkeping-keping!

"Perkenalkan, namaku Meredy. Aku kemari karena melihatmu terkunci di dalam gudang. Kau punya makanan? Kelaparan selama tiga hari membuat perutku berontak terus" pengemis, kah? Jellal menggeleng lemah. Menyandarkan tubuh ringkihnya pada meja usang di pojok ruangan. Sekarang bertambah lagi seorang yang aneh

"Pintunya tertutup, jangan mengada-ada"

"Ini kutukanku, bisa melihat sesuatu dengan tembus pandang. Beritau namamu, ya, ya, ya? Lalu kita berkenalan dan menjadi teman!" tidak setelah Meredy tau identitas Jellal yang sesungguhnya. Anak ini begitu polos, bahkan dia kemari sekadar mencari makanan

"Jellal Fernandes. Aku tidak ber …."

"Yosh! Mulai sekarang kita berteman. Ayo keluar, daripada mengurung diri di sini. Omong-omong kakimu kenapa? Perbannya kotor sekali, ku bantu ganti oke? Kebetulan seorang kakek memberikanku kotak P3K. Ternyata berguna juga"

"Tu-tunggu! Jangan sembarangan me …."

Terlambat, Meredy terlanjur membuka perban yang setia meilit kedua kaki Jellal. Senandung riangnya mendadak terhenti di ujung mulut. Kembaran iris itu terbelalak kaget, memandangi bekas luka gores yang saling menumpuk satu sama lain. Warna ungu nampak menghiasi, tulang keringnya agak bengkak karena terlalu bersemangat menendang pintu. Dia tak tau mesti berkata apa, di antara rasa terkejut dan takut yang menjalari hati kecilnya.

" _KU-KUMOHON JANGAN BUNUH AYAHKU! JANGAN, JANGAN ….!"_

"Lagi-lagi kenangan itu muncul. Enam tahun lalu, seseorang membunuh ayahku ketika malam hari. Dia mirip denganmu, sangat bahkan …. Aku ingat satu hal, beliau sempat mengucapkan mantra kutukan sebagai bentuk kemurkaannya. Setelah itu dia menghilang ditelan kabut putih"

"O-oh! Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu kaget" justru di sini, Jellal sendirilah yang terlihat paling terkejut, usai mendengar singkat cerita kelam tersebut. Meredy beranjak, mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu sang teman berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakimu sudah baikan? Bisa jalan?"

"Tentu. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku akan pergi sekarang, sampai jumpa" dia memang berniat melakukannya. Berpisah dengan Meredy dan memulai perjalanan sendirian. Jelas penolakan diluncurkan habis-habisan. Ia yang pertama kali mengajak, kenapa diputuskan seenak jidat oleh lawan bicara?

"Kemana? Biarkan aku ikut, oke?"

"Terserah kamu saja. Firasatku berkata kita harus pergi ke desa mata merah"

Itu bukan terkaan biasa, melainkan masa depan yang berkehendak demikian. Jellal memimpin jalan di depan, diekori Meredy sembari bernyanyi kecil di bawah terang bulan. Dia bisa keluar dan bertemu anak terkutuk lain, entah apakah ini termasuk keberuntungan atau kesialan. Lagi pula, ada satu perkara yang menjanggal di hati sejak tadi. Mendadak langkah kakinya terhenti, berbalik memandang sang pengemis dengan tatapan nan menusuk.

"Jika aku berkata, 'kau sedang bersama pembunuh ayahmu'. Apa kita masih bisa melanjutkan?"

Hening seketika …. Hanya hembusan angin yang menemani malam sunyi mereka.

Bersambung ….

A/N : Maaf karena singkat, jatah chapter ini memang segini kok hehehe. Review please? Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang kok.

Balasan review : (BlackHage-chan gak review...)

schifferdragneel : Hmmm apa ya? Yang pasti akan mengejutkan deh, dan Natsu akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya, jadi sabarlah sedikit. Meskipun sebenarnya... ya begitu deh. Hmmm Juvia ya, jujur aku melupakan karakter yang satu ini, mungkin dia akan muncul sebagai tokoh jahat (?) Ya kita lihat nanti saja. Gray benci Lucy karena dia seperti amatiran dan selalu menyusahkan Jellal, itu alasannya. Deket sih bisa aja, tapi tetap pair utama itu JeLu hehehe. Thx ya udah review.

Fic of Delusion : Iya bener hahahaha. Supaya greget jadi tambah terus :v Thx udah review.


	13. Natsu Dragneel

Mystogan POV

Aneh…. Padahal aku yakin kakak berada di sekitar sini. Hanya perumahan yang membentang sepanjang jalan, terlihat begitu sepi macam kota mati. Mungkin penyakit buta arahku kambuh, sekarang bagaimana caranya pulang?! Tau begini lebih baik mengajak Mavis atau Gray, jadi menyusahkan…. Daripada mondar-mandir tidak jelas, ku putuskan untuk bertanya pada warga sekitar. Itupun kalau dibukakan pintu.

 _Tok… Tok… Tok…._

"Maaf menganggu! Bo-bolehkah saya bertanya kemana arah Magnolia?" tanyaku ragu sesaat. Melihat ekspresi sepasang suami-istri yang nampak ketakutan. Salah satunya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celana, saling berpandangan satu sama lain sulit dijelaskan

"Sayang. Cepat telepon polisi! Dia itu anak terkutuk di poster buronan!"

"Tu-tunggu, apa maksud kalian?! Aku tersesat dan bukan orang jahat. Tolong mengertilah" namun sia-sia, mereka justru melempariku memakai perabotan rumah tangga, terus-menerus berteriak sampai tetangga sebelah ikut menghampiri. Tamat riwayatku

"Bawa dia ke anggota pemerintah di pos ronda. Nanti kita bagi hadiahnya"

Hadiah….? Seseorang menempelnya untuk memasukkan kami dalam penjara! Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan, menggunakan sihir teleport tanpa arah tujuan jelas. Pikiranku saat itu hanya berkata, 'supaya kabur dari kejaran mereka', kemudian terdampar (lagi) di blok perumahan selanjutnya. Dari jarak satu meter, terlihat tiga orang pria berseragam pemerintah tengah melaksanakan patroli. Kedatanganku benar-benar di waktu salah.

"Ada kilat merah di sana. Ayo kita cek!" sesaat cahaya senter sempat menyorotiku, yang kini bersembunyi di balik semak-semak. Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa petugas datang memeriksa daerah terpencil seperti ini?

"Jiwa yang berkubang dalam dosa, hukum dan tegakkanlah kebenaran di depan mata mereka. Triple circle : Trap!" ketiga lingkaran membentuk bangun segitiga, saling terhubung satu sama lain menyatukan rangkaian mantra yang ku lafalkan perlahan

Cahaya berwarna ungu terang memancarkan petir bertegangan ribuan volt. Menumbangkan tiga orang sekaligus yang berhasil ku jebak. Sebagian berlari tunggang-langgang diliputi panik berlebih, melaporkan kejadian tersebut kepada pemimpin tim ekspedisi. Seorang lelaki bersurai pirang pucat, mengenakan _headphone_ berbentuk duri lancip dengan mata kelabu yang mencengkam. Pasti Laxus Dreyar! Orang terkuat nomor satu di pemerintah, dan katanya dia mengajar di SMP sekolah Lucy-san belajar.

 _WUSSHHHH!_

 _BOMMM!_

"Fyuhh….! Berterima kasihlah karena aku sudah menyelamatkanmu, Jellal Fernandes!" sekarang muncul lelaki tuna netra yang aneh. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga menabrak batang pohon. Spontan mengundang perhatian Laxus berserta anggota kelompoknya

"Baiklah. Ucapkan sampai jumpa dan ayo kita kabur!"

Kenapa harus bertemu orang sebodoh dirinya? Cowok asing itu mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah kosong. Mengunci pintu berlapis dua gembok berukuran besar. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, mengibaskan tangan di udara menyuruh naik tangga menuju lantai dua. Siapapun anak ini, ku harap bukan penculik berkedok penderita tuna netra. Pantatnya dihempaskan menduduki sisi ranjang, sampai lima menit berlalu keheningan masih menyelimuti kami.

"Ehem! Omong-omong, kamu asli Jellal Fernandes kan? Yang tadi keren sekali! Kau mengeluarkan petir dan JEDER, JEDER, JEDER! Sekejap mereka hangus terbakar, hahahaha…." sayangnya, menurutku penderitaan tersebut tak patut ditertawakan. Lagi pula kenapa obrolan ini terkesan absurd?

"Ma-maaf, tetapi namaku Mystogan Fernandes. Kau salah mengenali"

"Pantas tidak terdengar suara pedangnya, dan kamu membaca mantera yang aneh! Di mana kakakmu sekarang?"

"Kenalkan dirimu, juga apa alasanmu mencari kakak? Jika memiliki dendam dengan kakak, aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu duluan" ucapku menekan setiap kalimat serius, karena dia buta maka harus ditakuti secara verbal. Pemuda ini justru cekikikan tidak jelas, melepas perban putih yang meliliti kedua matanya

"Natsu Dragneel. Job entrapper dan kutukanku adalah, pendengaran super! Tapi konsekuensinya indera pengelihatanku lumpuh, meskipun hanya berlaku di siang hari, sih. Pikiranmu sedang kacau? Mau ku bantu mencari Jellal?"

"Terima kasih. Sepertinya kakakku berada di desa mata merah sekarang. Natsu-san, kalau ingin bergabung ke gulid silahkan saja. Kami menerima anggota baru"

"Barusan kau membaca pikiranku? Hebat! Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya beberapa waktu ke depan" balas Natsu berkobar api semangat. Menjabat tanganku berulang kali sambil tersenyum lebar. Y-ya, dia orang baik walaupun agak miring

 _PRANNGGG!_

Serpihan kaca berserakan di lantai, menganggu perbincangan kami yang terhenti saat itu juga. Laxus memaksa masuk lewat jendela, walau celah antara ruang dan tubuhnya berbanding terbalik. Dia sempat tersangkut, kemudian mendarat dengan mulus bersiap memulai pemburuan. Refleks Natsu melemparinya bom, menyebabkan ledakan besar ditambah api yang kini membakar ruangan tersebut. Aku terdiam melihat mereka berdua, atmosfir di sekitar mendadak berubah drastis.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu memecahkan jendela kamarku?! Harganya mahal tau, aku harus mengambil misi ilegal sebanyak tiga kali dalam sehari" lalu bodohnya kau membakar rumah, bahkan terang-terangan mengaku di hadapan anggota pemerintah

"Jadi, yang mengambil misi tanpa izin bersangkutan tempo hari adalah kamu? Dan alasanku menangkapmu bertambah kuat sekarang. Erza-sama pasti senang, mendengar sang pelaku ialah anak didiknya sendiri" benar dugaanku, Natsu mantan anggota pemerintah yang keluar akibat menaruh dendam

"Plesetan dengan wanita galak itu! Aku masa bodoh, mengenai hubungan kami di masa lampau. Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena memecahkan kaca jendela. Meskipun tidak lagi penting" Natsu terdengar sedih ketika mengatakannya. Jelas, ia lahir dan dibesarkan di perumahan terlantar ini

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Aku akan menangkap kalian berdua, guna memancing Jellal supaya datang kemari"

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, jika ingin menangkap anak ini. Triple hunter!" di sela jari-jemari Natsu terselip tiga bom berukuran kecil, yang ia lempar tepat menghantam tubuh kekar Laxus. Kami memanfaatkan asap tersebut untuk kabur, melalui kaca jendela ketika pandangannya disamarkan sesaat

"Jangan hirup gas racunnya. Bagaimana kau bisa keluar kalau sempoyongan begitu?"

Tanganku ditarik paksa sewaktu kami menuruni lantai dua. Melayang-layang di udara dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya : kepala menghantam tanah terlebih dahulu. Padanganku mendadak kabur, terakhir kali melihat Natsu yang panik bukan kepalang.

Normal POV

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku menjatuhkannya dalam posisi terjun?!" gerutu Natsu menggaruk belakang kepala kesal. Menggendong Mystogan berniat pergi dari area perumahan. Jalan keluar masih jauh, belum lagi harus menempuh jarak ke desa mata merah

Sorotan sinar lampu menerangi mereka berdua, membuat indra penglihatannya gelap gulita disebabkan efek kutukan tersebut. Kilatan petir menghancur leburkan rumah kayu Natsu, Laxus kembali mendaratkan kaki menghadang buruan di depan mata. Tentu situasi ini tidak menguntungkan sedikitpun, justru sangat merugikan! Sambil memejamkan mata perlahan, ia berlari menerobos para anggota yang menghalangi jalan. Mengandalkan suara sebagai penunjuk arah.

"Berhenti mengejarku dan tidurlah di kamarmu, Laxus!" tuna netra sekalipun dapat bergerak lebih cepat dibanding manusia normal. Atas perintah ketua tim, mereka menuruti perkataan Natsu dan berkumpul untuk menyusun rencana baru

"Laporkan keadaan ini pada Erza-sama. Biar aku saja, yang mengejar Natsu dan Mystogan ke desa mata merah"

Karena perburuan sebenarnya baru dimulai sekarang.

 _Sementara Jellal dan Meredy…._

Jelas yang bersangkutan terkejut setengah mati. Jellal nampak serius mengucapkannya, membuat bulu kuduk Meredy menegang di sekujur tubuh. Angin malam semakin memperkeruh suasana tersebut, suasana dingin mencengkam kedua belah pihak dalam bisu abadi, hingga suara tembakan pistol merusak keheningan di tengah mereka. Sandal jepitnya memijak tanah keras, bergerak cepat bak serigala siap menerkam mangsa. Tepat di bagian jantung, ia menodongkan senjata itu.

"Kau membunuh ayahku, bersiaplah untuk mati Jellal!" namun, jari telunjuk Meredy dirundung ragu menarik pelatuk. Di luar ekspetasinya, dia justru membenamkan kepala dalam dada nan bidang tersebut. Menjatuhkan diri hingga bertekuk lutut sembari menangis tersedu-sedu

"Bukan kau Jellal, melainkan aku anaknya sendiri. Ayah membunuh dengan kutukan turun-temurun keluarga kami. Malam itu kamu datang, menghunuskan pedang menikam jantung beliau, meski sebelumnya dia sudah meninggal karena ku tembak menggunakan senapan"

"Kemudian aku sengaja berteriak, melaporkan ke polisi jika kamu pelakunya demi menutupi jejak kejahatanku. Kau tidak pantas menerima semua itu, ayah menunjukkan mantra tersebut untuk mengutuk putrinya yang durhaka. Maaf… Maaf….! Jika ingin membunuhku, silahkan saja"

 _HUG!_

Jellal melakukan kebalikan dari permintaan tersebut, ia justru memeluknya seerat mungkin. Membiarkan pengemis itu menangis sampai merasa puas. Memang, manusia berhati baja tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Meredy, tetapi, mengingat air mata yang asin sedikit membujuknya untuk bertindak sebagai makhluk sosial secara utuh. Dia mirip dengan Lucy ketika mencucurkan air mata, memukul jantungnya hingga berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Waktu kita tidak banyak. Ayo pergi"

"Uhm! Dan aku berterima kasih atas perhatianmu. Kau teman yang baik" pucuk kepala Meredy menoleh ke belakang sesaat. Menyungging seulas senyum yang membuat netra _maple_ Jellal terbelalak. Aneh, kenapa terasa mirip dengan seseorang?

" _Jellal anak yang baik. Jangan dengarkan apa kata mereka, ya?"_

 _Ibu…._

" _Kemarilah. Ceritakan pada ibu apa yang terjadi hari ini"_

 _Maaf…._

" _Kamu tidak bersalah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, mengerti?"_

 _Maaf…_

 _MAAF!_

 _MAAF!_

"Aku minta maaf, ibu…." gumam Jellal lirih, melambatkan langkah kakinya yang kini benar-benar terhenti. Sosok Meredy membangkitkan kenangan lama dalam ingatan, sebatas melihat ia tersenyum pun perih langsung menjalar ganas

Perjalanan mereka pun dimulai, menuju desa mata merah di bagian selatan.

 _Sementara Lucy, Gray dan Mavis…._

Mereka bertiga hampir tiba di depan gerbang masuk, walaupun harus menempuh jarak sekitar satu kilo meter lagi. Tiba-tiba Gray berhenti, membuat langkah Mavis dan Lucy agak kagok karena belum terbiasa. Samar-samar terdengar suara tembakan, juga beberapa ledakan kecil di perumahan warga. Desa dilanda bahaya, begitulah kesimpulan yang dapat diambil.

"Sial! Apa pemerintah ingin membunuh semua ras manusia terkutuk?!"

"Bagi Lucy-chan pasti terdengar kejam. Namun ucapan Gray benar, pemerintah memburu kami untuk dijual bola matanya. Ayo bergegas, jika tidak desa benar-benar dalam keadaan bahaya"

Takdir mulai mempertemukan mereka di satu titik, disertai pertumpah darah yang mustahil dihindari.

Bersambung….

Balasan review : (berkurang drastis nih -_-)

Fic of Delusion : Ya udah nanti aku minta Obaba puterin kamu sampe seratus kali, oke? Thx ya udah review.


	14. Desa Mata Merah

Jellal POV

Aku bisa melihatnya dari jauh, desa mata merah dalam keadaan hancur lebur. Kami menerobos masuk lewat rumah para warga, yang di luar terlihat kosong belompong tanpa seorang pun. Salah satu pintu kayu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang kakek tua meringkuk ketakutan di pojok laci. Benar juga, mungkin beberapa warga tau di mana Erza berada sekarang, sehingga tidak perlu mencarinya sampai berkeliling.

"Ho-Hoi, kau mau kemana Jellal?! Aku masih belum mengerti kenapa kita ke sini" cegat Meredy menghentikan langkahku. Menantikan jawaban yang dia harap akan memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Diceritakan pun bukan masalah, lagi pula kami …. berteman, huh?

"Untuk mencegah Erza berhenti membunuh warga. Jika kamu ingin mundur, sekaranglah kesempatannya" ekspresi Meredy seakan mengisyaratkan, 'itu terdengar gila!'. Lagi pula tugas utama kami memang menggulingkannya dari pemerintahan

"Tapi kenapa? Erza-sama orang baik! Kemarin dia memberikanku makanan dan alas sendal. Dan tiba-tiba aku mendengar kau hendak membunuhnya" memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain demi tujuanmu, dasar keparat sialan ….

"Pendapat kita berbeda. Tunggu dan biarkan aku mengumpulkan informasi"

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

"Apa kakek tau di mana Erza? Langsung jawab pertanyaanku, jangan banyak bicara!" bentakanku semakin membuatnya takut buka mulut. Meskipun sesama ras terkutuk, aku tidak segan-segan jika masalah ini menyangkut nama kepala pemerintah tersebut

"Di-dia membunuh cucuku! Tolong balasan dendamnya, ku mohon!" kakek itu langsung memeluk kakikku sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Permintaan barusan bukan masalah besar, kebetulan saja kami memiliki niat yang sama

"Oh, baiklah"

Perbuatannya benar-benar keterlaluan, bahkan ia berani membunuh bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun. Kepala malang itu tergeletak tepat di depan pintu, membuat Meredy ikut merinding sampai isi perutnya serasa bergejolak hebat. Mengatai Erza sama sekali tidak berguna, karena kenyataan telah membuktikan : bahwa kami berdua adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kami berniat melanjutkan perjalanan, jika pengemis lusuh ini tidak sembarangan berhenti berjalan.

"Hey, bukankah tadi kamu sedikit kejam? Jika ayah masih hidup, aku berjanji melayaninya sebaik mungkin. Du-dulu, andaikan …." hubungan yang terkesan seperti majikan dan pelayan. Bagiku masa lalu Meredy tidak penting untuk dibahas atau diceritakan, jika dia kesakitan hingga menitihkan air mata lagi

"Jangan mengingat hal-hal buruk. Masa depan masih panjang. Ayahmu hanya bagian dari cerita kelam, lupakanlah jika kau menginginkan sebuah kemajuan"

"Ternyata kamu bisa bijak! Terima kasih banyak, aku menghargai nasihatmu"

Kurang tepat kalau dikatakan bijak, aku pun mengalami 'pukulan' serupa tujuh tahun lalu. Nasib kami mempunyai kemiripan namun sedikit berbeda, dia jauh lebih beruntung setidaknya. Seseorang menghentikan langkah kakiku, diikuti Meredy yang mendadak terhenti melihat sang penyelamat berdiri tepat di depan mata. Rambut scarlet itu mengumbar bau darah yang amat pekat. Mungkin jumlah korban jauh lebih banyak dibanding perkiraanku.

"Selamat siang Jellal. Kau masih sama seperti dulu, kecuali perangimu yang berubah drastis" komentar Erza diselip basa-basi. Sengaja memancingku untuk mengenang kisah kami berdua di masa lampau

"Berhentilah mengucapkan hal-hal yang memuakkan. Kita sama-sama berubah, apa gunanya diungkit? Dan aku menolak salammu"

"Kita baru bertemu! Bagaimana jika berbincang sebentar? Oh iya, siapa anak perempuan di belakangmu? Pacar kah? Aku tidak menyangka kamu jatuh cinta, sementara anggota pemerintah terus memburu guild kalian"

"Teman, sebutlah begitu. Memang kamu sendiri punya pacar? Sayangnya aku gagal memahami apa yang kau maksud jatuh cinta. Pembunuh tidak memerlukan perasaan, jika memilikinya maka dia dinyatakan tak pantas menyandang pekerjaan tersebut"

"Ya, kau benar. Sekarang aku mengerti ucapanmu waktu itu, siapa sangka akan begini. Omong-omong seperti biasa, mengobrol denganmu sangat membosankan, tetapi entah kenapa terasa menyenangkan. Mendengarmu berteriak kesakitan pasti berpuluh kali lipat lebih seru!"

Sekejap mata Erza melancarkan pukulan, berniat membidik perutku yang pertahanannya terbuka lebar. Secepat mungkin aku mengambil mundur beberapa, memunculkan sebuah pistol kemudian menarik pelatuk tersebut sambil melayang di udara. Meskipun berhasil dielak, pelurunya sedikit menggores lengan baju yang sedikit mengalirkan darah segar. Selama permainan berlangsung, kau akan kalah terlebih dahulu.

"Sword bunt!" menggunakan sihir teleport aku berpindah ke belakang punggung Erza. Hendak memukul pusat keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan ganggang steno

"Jangan mermehkanku bodoh! Kerahkan seluruh kekuatanmu!" badannya berbalik cepat. Mengenggam erat ujung steno dan membantingku keras membentur tembok bangunan. Dia wanita yang gila sekaligus mengerikan

"Jellal, ka-kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Bodoh jangan kemari!" seruku mendorong Meredy menjauh, hingga serangan dadakan itu mengenai tubuhku yang dibelenggu mati rasa. Erza tidak boleh dianggap remeh, bahkan tongkat tersebut menyamai tajamnya pedang yang siap menerkam mangsa

"Ketujuh pedang iblis akan menghukummu dalam api neraka : explosion"

 _TRANGGGG!_

 _TRANGGGG!_

 _TRANGGGG!_

 _TRANGGGG!_

"Perlawanan yang bagus. Aku kagum dengan tingkat akurasimu walau terkena efek stunt. Kita sudahi saja pertarungan ini, akan ku buktikan bahwa kau …."

 _SRAKKKK!_

 _Tes … tes … tes …._

"K-kau, sejak kapan pisau itu berada di tanganmu?!" seranganku berhasil mengenainya ketika dia lengah. Erza nampak kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang bercucuran darah. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi sebelum organ dalamnya ikut terluka parah

"Bagaimana rasanya, sakit bukan? Kau hebat karena bisa menangkis empat serangan, tetapi percuma saja jika terkena tiga lainnya. Aku masih menaruh belas kasih padamu. Anggaplah sebagai tanda persahabatan kita, dan kata-kata manis itu hanya omong kosong"

"KETERLALUAN! AKU TIDAK LEMAH SAMPAI MEMBUTUHKAN PENGAMPUNAN DARIMU!"

 _BRAKKKK!_

Kedua tangannya mendorong dadaku kasar, menghempaskan tubuh kami berdua sampai menembus permukaan dinding yang rapuh. Aku kesulitan berdiri, Erza benar-benar tidak membiarkanku berkutik sedikitpun. Ia menodongkan pisau tepat mengarah ke jantung, nyaris menikamkannya jika jari-jemariku kurang cepat menahan serangan tersebut. Kami saling beradu kekuatan, yang satu berusaha membunuh sedangkan yang lain bersikukuh mempertahankan nyawa.

"Tahanlah terus sehingga telapak tanganmu terbelah! Akan ku bawa kau ke neraka!" emosinya kelewat batas. Aku memunculkan sebilah pisau lain, hendak menikam dada Erza yang mati-matian dia tahan memakai tangan kiri

"Tusuk dibalas tusuk. Kau pun wajib merasakannya, mungkin sampai tangan kita sama-sama terbelah"

"Heh …. tantangan yang menarik Jellal. Ayo lihat siapakah sang pecundang"

Meredy POV

Nyawa Jellal terancam bahaya! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya bertahan lima menit ke depan dengan kondisi separah itu. Jika begitu maka sekarang giliranku melindungi Jellal! Kebetulan di desa ini ada banyak bangunan tinggi, cukup menguntungkan seorang sniper yang terbiasa bersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang.

"Lihatlah! Sekarang kau ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya temanmu itu!"

"Tujuanku sudah tercapai. Baguslah jika dia sadar diri dan kabur meninggalkan desa" jangan membuatku terdengar seperti pengkhianat! Senapan tergenggam erat dalam dekapanku, tinggal menunggu angin sedikit mereda barulah serangan dapat dilancarkan

 _TREK … TREK ….!_

"Yosh! Amunisi terisi penuh. Menentukan arah angin, koordinat dan lokasi musuh. Siap menembak dalam hitungan tiga, dua, satu, wind breaker!"

 _DUARRRRR!_

 _WHUSSHHHH!_

Peluru melesat cepat bak kilat menyambar. Meledakkan bangunan tersebut dalam sekali tembak dengan kekuatan angin yang dahsyat. Aku yakin Erza tidak mungkin selamat, dan Jellal terselamatkan lalu kami bisa melanjutkan pencarian. Kabut tebal tak menghalangi pandanganku yang menyebabkan samar-samar, monster itu tetap berdiri gagah tanpa terpengaruh apapun, sambil memegang pisau berlumuran darah segar menyungging seulas seringai.

"Aku menemukanmu, bocah sniper!"

Gawat, keberadaanku diketahui! Aku meloncat ke belakang bangunan, menghindari kejaran Erza yang membabi buta dengan senyum pembunuhnya. Ternyata selama ini Magnolia dipimpin oleh seorang monster! Sekarang tidak ada alasanku bagiku, untuk melarang Jellal menggulingkannya dari pemerintahan. Sesekali dia melempar pisau ugal-ugalan, entah darimana benda tajam itu didapatkan seakan tak memiliki batasan jumlah.

"Sihir pergantian, ya …. aku sempat melihat senapanmu barusan. Itu barang langka bukan?" jika Erza mengetahui kronologis sebenarnya, bisa-bisa senjataku disita dan ucapkanlah sampai jumpa pada dunia luar. Mendekam seumur hidup di penjara bukanlah keinginanku!

"Be-berisik! Memangnya penting apa?!"

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Arghhh sial ….! Kenapa harus ada orang lain yang menganggu kami?! Aku menyuruhnya berhenti supaya tidak terkena peluru itu, dan semudah membalik telapak tangan dia menangkis serangan tersebut memakai gerigis pisau. Erza berhenti mengejar, menyebabkan langkah kakiku otomatis tersendat di tengah jalan. Seorang lelaki berbadan besar datang menghampiri kami, membuat kecepatan lari si salam semakin dipacu meningat jarak mereka mulai menipis.

"Larilah. Nanti kau ditangkap beruang itu!" serunya menarik pergelangan tanganku kasar. Sementara Erza membiarkan kami lolos tanpa mengubah keadaan tegang yang tercipta. Justru dikejar anggota pemerintah lebih terkesan mengerikan!

"Hey, kau menggendong Jellal?!"

"Bukan, dia adik Jellal. Oh apa kamu bertemu dengannya, di mana?" entah kenapa dia terdengar bersemangat. Be-benar juga, aku meninggalkan anak itu di sana sendirian, semoga kondisinya baik-baik saja!

"Kami baru berkenalan kemarin. Aku harus balik ke arah utara, tetapi pria itu menghalangi jalan di belakang. Jellal berada di salah satu bangunan, kita harus mencarinya!"

"Baiklah, tidak ada pilihan selain melawan beruang ini! Majulah Laxus!" apa tidak terlalu gila menantang anggota pemerintah terang-terangan? Aku melemparkan gas air mata ke arahnya, lagi pula jauh lebih baik daripada memberi perlawanan

"Manfaatkan kesempatan yang ada. Ayo!"

"Ehem! Kalian mau pergi kemana, huh? Biar ku tebak, pasti ingin bertemu Jellal. Kita satu tujuan, untuk apa terburu-buru menghampirinya? Bermain sebentar bukanlah pilihan buruk" aku lupa Erza masih berada di sini, sekarang kami benar-benar terjebak!

 _Tap … tap … tap ….!_

Suara langkah kaki, apa bala bantuan pemerintah datang?!

"Kalian berdua lengah, lightning dragon roar!" petir keluar dari mulutnya! Baru pertama kali, aku menyaksikan langsung sihir kuno di depan mata kepala sendiri. Kami gagal menghindari serangan tersebut, menyetrum tanpa ampun dengan kekuatan beribu-ribu volt

"Bagaimana jika kami menjadi daging panggang, hah?! Ya ampun, sekarang kondisi Mystogan bertambah parah" ia mengeletakkan tubuh seorang lelaki yang seratus persen mirip Jellal. Mungkin mereka saudara kembar atau semacamnya

"Cih. Tikus-tikus semakin banyak berkeliaran"

"Jangan harap kau bisa lari Laxus!" seru pemuda berambut raven berluap amarah, diikuti dua orang lain yang sama-sama berambut pirang. Ku rasa bala bantuan ini ditunjukkan untuk kami dan Jellal

"Mirip dengan yang di poster, Gray Fullbuster, Mavis Vermillion dan …."

"Ka-kakak, se-sedang apa kamu di sini?!"

"APA, LAXUS DREYAR ADALAH KAKAKMU?!" aku pun tak kalah terkejut, terutama Natsu yang berteriak paling keras. Bagaimana bisa, adik seorang anggota pemerintah pergi ke desa bersama sekumpulan anak terkutuk?

Jangan-jangan dia akan berkhianat cepat atau lambat!

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Bakal nambah satu dan mati satu, hahaha. Thx ya udah review.


	15. Laxus dan Lucy

Lucy POV

Ba-bagaimana bisa? Bukankah terlalu kebetulan bertemu di sini?! Aku berhenti sambil memadnag sayu sepasang manik itu, berkilat amarah dengan sejuta teka-teki lewat tatapannya. Semua menontoni kami berdua, dari si asing sampai Gray dan Mavis yang terkejut setengah mati. Cepat atau lambat pasti ketahuan, padahal konsekuensi tersebut telah ku ketahui jauh-jauh hari. Jika ketahuan Jellal, maka terpaksa mulutku mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

 _PLAKKKK!_

"Kau pengkhianat Lucy! Aku mempercayaimu dan inilah jawabannya? Dugaanku benar, pantas terasa aneh karena marga kalian sesama Heartfilia!" bentak Gray berluap amarah, bahkan menyisakan sakit yang mengungkapkan segala kekecewannya

"G-Gray aku …."

 _BUAKKKK!_

"Jangan sembarangan memukul adikku! Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan, mencuci otaknya lalu mengajak bergabung ke guild Fairy Tail? Apa Jellal kekuarangan anggota sampai bertindak nekat, huh?" sindiran kakak membuat Gray naik pitam, begitupun Mavis yang tidak menerima ucapan tersebut

 _DUARRR!_

Tangan kanannya melakukan transformasi, tanpa pandang bulu melayangkan bertubi-tubi pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh. Ledakan kecil terjadi di sekitar kami berempat, namun semakin lama bertambah besar sesuai keinginan si pemilik. Gray ibarat lupa daratan, meskipun kakak berhasil membalikkan keadaan, dia tetap bangun bermandikan luka di sana-sini. Justru kondisinya berangsur buruk, sekuat apapun ras terkutuk mereka tetap manusia biasa!

"LAXUS!" jari-jemari Gray terpekal sempurna siap melancarkan serangan, terfokus pada satu objek di depannya yang mundur beberapa langkah. Lelaki salam itu berusaha menyelamatkan diri, melihat mereka mendekati Mystogan dalam keadaan tak sadar

"Hentikan bodoh, kau mau melukai mereka berdua?!" teriakku memperingati Gray. Namun sia-sia, dia ogah mendengar nasihat dari pengkhianat sepertiku

"DIAM SAJA KAU! RASAKAN INI, TRIPLE EXPLOSION!"

 _DUAR!_

 _DUAR!_

 _DUAR!_

Tiga ledakan beruturut-turut yang menyebabkan kabut di sekitar. Aku menyaksikan Mystogan dan salam tersungkur di atas tanah, Gray benar-benar hilang kesadaran, mana kawan atau lawan pun dilupakan! Menyadari tujuannya tercapai kakak tersenyum sumringah, terlebih si raven sudah kelelahan akibat membuang banyak sihir. Ia tetap keras kepala menentang, padahal lebih baik jika kau mundur untuk menyelamatkan Jellal!

"Tindakanmu sia-sia saja. Berhentilah daripada kau melukai diri sendiri!" aku tidak peduli jika dikatai pengkhianat. Kami berlima adalah teman satu guild, itu yang ku ketahui

"Hoi pria mesum, memangnya kamu ingin melukai Mystogan apa? Sekarang dia terluka parah gara-gara seranganmu barusan"

"Kalian semua musuh" sorot mata Gray terlihat kosong dengan aura membunuh, membuat lelaki salam bergidik ngeri sambil menjauhkan Mystogan dari jarak jangkaunya

"Hey, jangan membiarkan dirimu ditelan iblis! Sadarlah sialan!" apa yang mereka bicarakan? Pergelangan tangannya Gray tahan mudah, bahkan sengaja diremas hingga dia mengerang kesakitan. Mungkin tak lama lagi akan patah

"HUNTER BLAST!"

"Tidak …. KUMOHON JANGAN SERANG GRAY!"

 _BLARRRRR!_

 _WHUSHHH!_

Ma … Mavis mengehentikan serangannya demi melindungi Gray! Aku berlari panik menghampiri, diikuti lelaki salam yang merasa sangat bersalah. Benar saja, dia terkena luka bakar terutama di bagian lengan. Mereka dikalahkan telak, Jellal pun menghilang entah kemana. Andai rasa penasaranku waktu itu diabaikan, guild tidak mungkin hancur lebur begini! Berpisah dengan Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, mengecewakan ayah, ibu, kakak ….

"Kau baik-baik saja?! Maaf, aku tidak berniat menyerangmu!" Gray yang baru sadar hanya diam di tempat, kecuali mulutnya tiada berhenti bergumam menyalahkan diri sendiri. Mavis dan Mystogan pingsan, mereka berdua terluka parah begitupun perempuan bandana hitam

"Ba-baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan menganggu kalian lagi. Kak, to-tolong berikan perintahmu!"

"Cari dan tangkap Jellal lalu bawa pada kakak"

"Keparat! Rasakanlah pem…."

 _BRAZZZZ!_

"Jangan menyerang Gray lagi. Tunggu di sini, aku pasti menemukannya la-lalu kita pulang ke rumah dan minum teh, oke?" bukan ini yang ku harapkan, tetapi kalau melawan kakak tidak segan-segan membunuh mereka!

"Adikmu kelihatannya tidak bisa dipercaya. Jika dia berbohong bagaimana?" tanya Erza yang mengetahui sandiwara murahanku. Kau pikir mudah menyembunyikan semua ini? Memang aku hanya manusia rendahan, lalu kenapa?

"Entahlah, tindakannya saja keterlaluan sekarang"

Benci kemudian corenglah namaku dari kartu keluarga! Cuma-cuma Erza memberitau, kalau posisi Jellal berada di utara dalam keadaan terluka parah. Aku enggan melihat wajahnya, sepulang ke markas pasti Gray melaporkan segala kebenaran di muka umum, pilihan terburuk ialah kepalaku dipenggal saat itu juga. Dia tidak berbohong, melalui sepasang iris tubuh ringkihnya tertangkap oleh retinaku, bersandar lemah pada dinding tembok sambil meringkis kesakitan.

"Ternyata benar, lukamu parah … sangat malah …."

"Kondisimu terlihat baik, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaan Meredy?" maksudnya perempuan berbandana hitam? Aku menganggukan kepala pelan, walau terluka namun tidak parah sampai kesulitan berdiri

"Maaf, Lucy" dia … memelukku …. air mata justru tumpah ruah membasahi kemeja putihnya. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi suara yang biasa terdengar angkuh itu mendadak melembut, seakan Jellal kehilangan jati diri sebagai pembunuh

"Dasar bodoh! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena mengkhianatimu. Kakakku, Laxus Heartfilia adalah anggota pemerintah. Gray dan Mavis dikalahkan telak, Mystogan pingsan, sedangkan kedua orang itu tak berkutik sedikitpun"

"Maka kenapa? Meskipun kau dibenci dan berkhianat, aku tetap berada di pihakmu"

"Tapi aku membuat guildmu hancur, kemungkinan besarnya juga kalian ditangkap"

"Biar aku yang menanggung seluruh dosamu. Mereka tidak akan kalah semudah itu, percayalah. Jadi, jangan takut"

"Ehem ….! Maaf menganggu reuni kalian. Terima kasih sudah menemukan Jellal, adikku sayang" kakak datang bersama Erza, juga Mavis dan Gray yang tertangkap basah. Semua itu salahku sehingga kami gagal!

"Duduklah di situ! Sihir penguatan : enchant!"

"Tunggu …. jangan bilang kau ingin melawan kakak! Nanti kamu mati!"

"Selama hukumannya berlangsung, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu"

 _SRANNGGG!_

Da-dalam sekali tebas?! Aku kaget bukan kepalang menyaksikannya, gerakan tadi sangat cepat sampai kasat mata! Erza yang menonton hanya menyeringai tanpa alasan jelas. Kakak duduk terjatuh sambil bersiap melancarkan serangan, mereka mirip tokoh pahlawan di komik, mungkin ini merupakan kesempatan pertama dan terakhir yang ku miliki, untuk melihat pertarungan apik antara dua professional.

"Rairyu no houko!"

 _SLASHH!_

"Jangan pernah rebut Lucy dariku … atas panggilanku, aku mengikatmu dengan darah dan belenggu dosa, maka buatlah perjanjian di antara kita : pedang iblis" sihir terlarang …. Jellal menggunkannya terang-terangan di hadapan pemerintah!

 _ZRASHHH!_

 _SSSHH … TES … TES … TES …._

Bahkan satu tetesnya bisa melepuhkan kulit. Sihir itu termasuk tingkat tinggi, tidak seorang pun mampu mengendalikan iblis, berlaku jika kau hanya manusia biasa tanpa bakat, namun memungkinan bagi mereka ras terkutuk. Dengan tangan berselimut petir, kakak melayangkan pukulan yang nyaris saja memotong telinga Jellal, sekarang dia kehilangan satu indera pendengaran. Dan pertarungan terus berlanjut sampai salah satu kalah.

"Be-benar juga, di mana Meredy-san dan lelaki salam itu?"

"Aku menyuruh mereka mengamankan Mystogan ke markas" pasti cepat atau lambat bergabung, aku menyadari kemungkinan tersebut. Kakak telah mencapai batasnya, begitupun Jellal yang mulai kelelahan. Mengambil nafas saja terlihat sesak

"Perlawanan yang bagus, tapi perjuangan sampai di sini!"

 _BUAKKKK!_

 _BRAK!_

"Jellal, ka-kau baik-baik saja?!"

"Lucy aku memberikanmu pilihan terakhir, tusuk Jellal atau kakakmu sendiri. Siapa yang ingin kau korbankan?" gi-gila …. dia berniat menjadikan adiknya pembunuh?!

"Kau tidak perlu menuruti Laxus. Aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, steno!"

"Kehabisan darah, huh? Lagi pula tindakanmu nekat sekali, sudah tau terluka parah justru membuat kontrak dengan iblis. Apa tidak melelahkan menjinakkan mereka satu per satu?"

"Kumohon hentikan! Jika Jellal dicekik dia bisa kehabisan nafas!"

"Sayangnya kakak harus menolak permintaanmu. Ayo kita ke penjara dan bersenang-senang, Jellal"

 _SREKKK!_

"Mata iblis : curse!" menilik adanya kesempatan, aku mengambil steno yang Jellal jatuhkan. Menusuk perut kakak berulang kali sampai dia tersungkur di atas tanah

 _PRANNGGG!_

 _BRUK!_

Si-sial …. walaupun tau akan begini, tetap saja aku menyesali perbuatan barusan! Kakak sempat menyampaikan wasiat terakhirnya kepada Jellal, yang samar-samar ku dengar semacam, 'tolong jaga Lucy baik-baik'. Ini tidak lucu … menjengkelkan … kenapa pilihan itu harus ada?! Apa dia berniat mengujiku karena sadar ajal segera menjemput?

"Hiks … hiks … maafkan aku kak … adikmu memang pengkhianat sejati …."

"Lihatlah, kasihan sekali tuan putrimu, pangeran Jellal. Tidak ingin menenangkan atau menghiburnya?" tanya Erza ketika ia lewat. Sesaat wajah mereka saling bertatapan, walau lebih memilih untuk menggubris daripada merespon

"Sepertinya aku semakin mencintaimu"

"Hah …. pengakuan yang lucu, Erza. Dulu kita berteman, namun sekarang berbeda"

"Kemana perginya sisi pemalumu yang imut itu? Tapi aku terkejut Lucy berani membunuh Laxus, meski tanpa bantuanmu benar-benar mustahil"

"Awalnya Laxus sudah terluka, dan efek racun yang Natsu berikan baru bekerja sekarang. Mereka mengambil andil besar dalam perlawanan, aku bisa melakukannya karena mendapat banyak pertolongan"

"Lucu mendengarmu bicara tentang pertemanan. Sampai jumpa lain waktu! Aku menantikan pertarungan kita selanjutnya"

Kira-kira, besok akan menjadi seperti apa?

Bersambung ….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Hahahaha, yang punya kembaran di sini hanya Jellal, gak ada niat nambahin lagi. Oke thx ya udah review!


	16. Keputusan yang Sulit

_Keesokan harinya …._

Pembunuhan sadis tersebut disiarkan secara _live_ oleh beberapa stasiun televisi. Channel kesukaan Lucy pun tak luput menayangkannya, pagi ini pukul enam sebelum berangkat sekolah. Laxus dikabarkan tewas mengenaskan, dan anak terkutuk dituduh melakukan perbuatan keji itu. Padahal mereka salah, secara tidak langsung pun ia terlibat karena ikut menusuk. Banyak orang menyampaikan bela sungkawa, namun manalah cukup jika penyesalan tak bisa dihentikan.

" _Tapi apa berguna? Lagi pula aku tidak dapat melakukannya_ "

"Nak, lebih baik kamu istirahat di rumah saja. Luka akibat kematian Laxus bukanlah hal yang mampu sembuh dalam satu hari" nasihat ibu menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Lucy tetap bersikukuh, datang ke pemakannya pun sulit dilakukan

"Tidak perlu. Aku berangkat sekarang"

Bertemu Levy dan Wendy di sekolah, rasanya seperti tidak lama berjumpa sehingga mirip reuni sahabat. Guru matematika digantikan seorang wanita muda bernama Mirajane, omong-omong beliau adalah anggota pemerintah setingkat Laxus. Tak ketinggalan ia bersimpati atas kematian rekan satu tim, walau Lucy kurang peduli karena terlalu malas berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Saya turut sedih mendengar tewasnya kakakmu. Lucy-chan harus tegar ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak, Mira-sensei. Saya menghargai ucapanmu setulus hati" balas Lucy menundukkan kepalanya acuh. Terlebih, masih banyak soal yang mesti disalin ke buku latihan, sedangkan mereka berdua membeli minuman dingin di mesin penjual otomatis

"Namun berhati-hatilah. Cepat atau lambat kau akan ditangkap bersama Jellal, tinggal menunggu waktu"

 _DEG!_

 _PRAKKKK!_

"Lu-chan kamu kenapa?!" Levy nampak terkejut melihat sang sahabat shock berat, setelah itu Mirajane keluar kelas sambil melambaikan tangan puas. Wendy mengambil kaleng minuman yang barusan terjatuh dengan tatapan sebal

"Sudah kuduga Mira-sensei aneh! Dia terus menekan Lucy-chan sampai begini, sementara guru lain bersikap biasa saja. Be-benar juga, apa Laxus-sensei punya musuh?"

"Banyak …. termasuk anak terkutuk juga beberapa di pemerintah. Belum lagi penjahat yang ia tangkap atau bebas dari penjara"

"Mungkin Mira-sensei merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Jika diajak mengobrol lagi abaikan saja, tidak baik untuk psikis Lu-chan! Apalagi kita mau ulangan semester minggu depan"

Terlalu larut ia sampai lupa ujian di depan mata. Lucy sebatas mengangguk lemas, perasaannya antara sedih dan janggal menilik setengah hari berlalu. Memang para guru berperilaku baik, teman sekelas juga mengajak mengobrol atau kerja kelompok bersama, lalu apa yang terlupakan? Levy merencankan pergi karaoke ke pusat perkotaan, meski ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, beralasan 'ada urusan setelah pulang sekolah'.

"Kuharap Lu-chan baik-baik saja. Biasanya dia paling suka karaoke"

"Pasti butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Kita ajak lain waktu, oke? Sekalian beli permen kesukaan Lucy-chan, kalau tidak salah di toko Pak Jura ya?"

Entah mereka membicarakan apa, pikiran Lucy semerawut hingga lupa sekitarnya. Ia memutuskan pergi ke markas di area terlarang, siapa tau bisa bertemu Mystogan atau Jellal di depan gerbang. Meski jalan masuk sangat sulit dilalui, karena terdapat banyak jebakan yang terpasang di setiap rute. Terkadang muncul boneka berwajah seram bertuliskan 'mantan', pisau terbang, ranjau, ulah mereka lucu sekaligus aneh.

"Selamat siang, Lucy-san. Bagaimana sekolahmu?" siapa sangka, seseorang telah menantinya entah kapan. Boleh dibilang kebetulan, dia juga memiliki urusan dengan si kembar

"Mystogan bukan? Syukurlah keadaanmu baik, kata Natsu kau terluka parah"

"Berkat Mavis lukanya cepat sembuh. Jadi, ada perlu apa kamu datang kemari?" dia seakan mengetahui Lucy ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Mereka sama-sama benci menunda, dan lelaki raven belum menerima kehadiran pengkhianat di guild

"Kalau begitu langsung saja, kau pernah membunuh?"

"Pernah, lalu kenapa? Bagi Lucy-san pasti baru pertama kali, rasanya memang tidak mengenakkan. Aku memahami perasaanmu kok"

"Jellal bagaimana? Aku tau aneh menanyakan ini, mengingat dia sendiri bekerja sebagai pembunuh. Ma-maksudku yang …."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Biar kakak yang mengatakannya sendiri, dan masalah ini berhubungan dengan Lucy-san. Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya masa lalu kami?"

"E-entahlah, aku memikirkan jika kalian terhubung karena pernah membunuh setidaknya sekali. Gray dan Mavis juga? Apa pertemuan kita semua ditakdirkan? Lalu …. akan seperti apa akhir dari kisah ini? Alasanku bergabung sangatlah bodoh, kekuatan saja tidak punya"

"Maksud Lucy-san menyesal? Terkadang aku ingin dilahirkan menjadi orang lain, apapun asal bukan ras terkutuk atau keturunan penyihir. Hidup seperti itu tidak ideal dan menyulitkan. Kenapa kamu mempelajari sihir?"

"Mengikuti jejak ibu. Aku tidak mempunyai kenangan spesial dengannya, sedangkan orang tua yang merawatku saat ini adalah angkat. Suatu hari nanti, akan ku temukan beliau cepat atau lambat"

Air muka Mystogan mendadak buruk, walau ia berusaha menyembunyikan semua itu sambil menyuratkan seulas senyum tipis. Lucy yang hendak pulang pun langsung dicegat olehnya, mampir sebentar tidak masalah. Lagi pula perjalanan ke sini amat menyulitkan juga melelahkan, daripada pergi tanpa membawa apapun? Sekalian memberantas segala pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan kepada Jellal.

"Benar tidak apa-apa? Gray pasti membenciku penuh!" kesempatan mundur telah lenyap sejak satu menit lalu. Lucy sudah berdiri di depan pintu markas, dan Mystogan sengaja menggengam pergelangan tangannya erat-erat

"Percayalah, dia akan memaafkanmu hari ini juga. Laxus-san meninggal, kau tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan anggota pemerintah"

 _CKLEK!_

 _NGIEETTTT …._

Lucy POV

Ughh …. aku terlalu takut sampai gemetar! Semua berkumpul di ruang depan, termasuk Gray yang memainkan jari-jemarinya gelisah. Natsu dan Meredy pun berada di sana, jelas mereka akan bergabung sesudah Jellal memberi perintah. Mystogan mempersilahkan duduk di samping Mavis, dan suasana di antara kami tegang entah kenapa. Lagi-lagi masalah berkhianat itu ku pikirkan, padahal sudah dinasihati berulang kali.

"I-itu … aku … aku minta maaf kepada kalian, karena tidak memberitau jika punya kakak yang bekerja di pemerintahan. Tujuanku bergabung juga kurang jelas, ja-jadi Jellal … kau boleh …."

"Betapa kikuknya dirimu, Luingi. Percayalah Jellal lelaki sejati, dia tidak mungkin membuangmu semudah melempar sampah!" kau salah memanggil namaku dan berpura-pura polos ….

"Sekarang kamu memiliki dua teman baru, Natsu Dragneel dan Meredy. Kegiatan guildmu baru dimulai Lucy-san. Seharusnya kami yang minta maaf karena merikuit secara paksa" ucapan Mystogan benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis haru, andai Jellal sebaik ini

"Kau paling pandai menghibur wanita, aku salut! Berhati-hatilah Jellal, adikmu bisa menikung kapanpun" ledek Natsu cekikikan lucu, yang dimaksud pun masa bodoh terfokus ke arah majalah. Ternyata mereka punya hal-hal semacam itu

"Ka-kata siapa aku menyukai Lucy-san? Berhentilah bercanda, tidak lucu"

"Mulut boleh bohong, tetapi hatimu berkata jujur. Selanjutnya Gray akan minta maaf ke Lucy, selamat menikmati!"

"Sialan kau Natsu …. i-intinya aku minta maaf menuduhmu pengkhianat. Kami sama sepertimu, bergabung ke guild ini demi mencapai sebuah tujuan. Jellal berpesan kemarin, 'Lucy tidak main-main atau aku sembarangan mengajak masuk'. Y-ya, begitulah!"

"Terima kasih, aku tidak menyangka kamu punya sisi baik" biasanya Gray keras kepala dan paling benci kekalahan, bahkan lelaki berhati baja sekalipun luluh lantak di hadapan wanita. Otak nistaku tiba-tiba membayangkan Jellal tersipu malu, pasti imut!

"Membosankan …. sekarang giliran ketua menyatakan perasannya kepada Lucy, atau Mystogan duluan?"

 _SREKK!_

 _Tap … tap … tap …._

A-apa Jellal marah akibat digoda berlebihan? Meredy menunjuk-nunjuk tangga yang ia naiki, bermaksud menyuruhku mengobrol empat mata?! Tapi harus bicara apa? Daripada menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, aku mengikuti dari belakang membuat langkah kakinya terhenti. Hatiku merasa tidak enak, mungkin ruangan berpintu cokelat jati itu adalah kamar tidur. La-lagi pula dia harus beristirahat karena terluka parah kemarin, kenapa pula aku menurut saja?

"Cepat sembuh. Aku pulang dulu ke rumah, oke?"

"J-jangan ti … tinggalkan aku sendirian! Tanpa cin … cin … cinta dan ka-kasih sayangmu, hati … hati-hati!" sebenarnya Jellal minum obat apa sih? Aku harus melapor pada Mystogan untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk

"HATIKU HANYALAH PADANG GERSANG YANG TIADA BERARTI!"

"Berteriak boleh tetapi perhatikan batasnya! Kau mau membuatku tuli?!" dan apa itu barusan? Jellal menggombal?! Siapa sangka tanda-tanda kehancuran guild tiba secepat ini. Mystogan pasti sedih melihat kakaknya menjadi gila

"Dasar majalah sialan, akan ku gunting habis-habisan di depan Natsu. Lupakan yang tadi, pergilah jauh-jauh" mirip gejala PMS, tetapi ku rasa bukan … gerangan apa sehingga Jellal bersikap aneh? Walau ku akui gombalnya bagus

"Kamu mirip mumi berjalan, dan penutup mata itu … aku heran kenapa dipakai setiap hari" mungkin ciri-ciri sindrom kelas delapan! Sedangkan yang barusan dinamakan, 'jurus pengerat cinta!'

"Aku hanya takut melihat masa depan. Kemampuan ini juga tidak kuperlukan benar-benar awalnya, tetapi lama-kelamaan pikiranku berubah setelah bertemu denganmu, Lucy Heartfilia" kutukan itu yang Jellal maksud? Dia pun pernah berkata, 'masa depanmu berada di tanganku sekarang'

"Habis dilihat kau bisa mengantisipasinya. Anggaplah sebagai karunia Tuhan"

"Memang karunia membahayakan nyawa orang lain? Perubahan masa depan selalu terjadi tiba-tiba, seperti sekarang kamu akan bertanya, 'jadi, takdir kematian kakak sudah ditentukan?' atau 'sikap Jellal menyebabkan bulu kudukku merinding'"

"Ya, ya, aku percaya kok sejak awal! Soalnya kamu mendadak bermulut madu, se-setauku Jellal itu pendiam dan sarkastik, jadi …."

"Meski begitu perasaanku tulus. Lupakan kejadian hari ini dan segera pulang, paham? Besok kembalilah ke markas, kau akan menerima misi pertama. Ingatlah satu hal, pengkhiantanmu hanyalah setitik kecil dari dosaku. Jangan takut ditinggal"

Ya ampun, seharusnya aku tau Jellal pun memaafkan! Perkataannya tidak buruk, justru membuatku menari-nari senang! Dan petualangan kami baru dimulai sekarang.

Bersambung ….


	17. New Mission

Entah kenapa aku berdebar-debar, menanti misi baru yang akan dijelaskan nanti sore, pukul empat. Levy-chan dan Wendy-chan sampai heran melihat tingkahku. Mesam-mesem sendiri. Bergumam tidak jelas. Melamun di tengah obrolan. Mereka saling berpandangan, tersenyum entah maksudnya. Jam istirahat kuhabiskan penuh dengan jutaan ekspetasi. Kira-kira siapa saja yang ikut? Akan bagaimana? Sulit? Mudah? Menyenangkan?

"Ehem… Ehem! Halo Lu-chan. Apa kamu masih di sana?" tanya Levy-chan mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Isyarat sederhana yang sukses membuatku tersentak kaget. La-lagi pula benar juga! Terlalu banyak berkhayal tidak baik

"Gawat. Tinggal sepuluh menit lagi!" dan bekalku masih tersisa setengahnya. Mungkin bagi mereka lucu, menyaksikan Lucy Heartfilia yang biasa makan perlahan-lahan seperti dikejar setan sekarang

"Kami tau kamu sangat senang. Terlebih tesnya sulit"

 _Uhuk… Uhuk….!_

Tu-tunggu, apa maksud Wendy-chan?! Setelah mengangguk satu sama lain. Mereka mengeluarkan setoples besar permen karet. Tentu aku senang menerimanya, apalagi dibeli di toko Pak Jura, tetapi bukankah terlalu tiba-tiba? Satu per satu menjabat tanganku bergiliran, termasuk Mira-sensei yang menyelonong masuk ke kelas. L-lho, memang hari ini tanggal 1 Juli, ulang tahunku? Padahal masih dua bulan lagi!

"Selamat Lu-chan. Kami melihat namamu terpampang di penerimaan anggota pemerintah junior!" ekspresiku berubah drastis dengan kerut di jidat. Tiba-tiba sekali Levy-chan mengatakannya. Tapi aku tidak pernah ikut sekalipun!

"Pantas kau menolak ajakan kami karaoke. Ternyata sibuk berlatih sihir. Aku juga mengucapkan selamat, Lucy-chan" siapa yang melakukan ini?! Mungkinkah sengaja dibuat untuk menjebak Jellal?

"Di-di mana pengumumannya?!"

"Belum lihat karena takut? Tenang saja Lu-chan. Aku percaya kau berhasil lolos seleksi dan benar! Di halaman sekolah. Kami temani"

Sesaat aku menatap Mira-sensei yang menyeringai tipis. Apa pun rencananya ini keterlaluan sekaligus membahayakanku. Jika ketahuan Jellal hanya ada dua pilihan, menjelaskan baik-baik atau dipenggal duluan. Anak itu memang gila! Apa dia semacam kolektor kepala manusia?! Mading sekolah ramai dikerumuni murid, dan semua langsung berbondong-bondong menjabat tanganku, berkata, 'siapa sangka ada calon di sekolah kita' penuh ekspresi bangga.

Daripada meladeni, lebih baik aku memikirkan keselamatanku.

"Pulang sekolah ayo rayakan di kedai ramen, sekalian karaoke juga. Kamulah bintang utamanya, Lu-chan! Kami yang traktir, kok" bagaimana bisa senang? Bahkan namaku terletak di nomor satu! Terpampang jelas di sana, Lucy Heartfilia

"Te-terima kasih, tetapi aku ingin merayakannya bersama keluarga. Maaf"

"Benar juga, ya! Baiklah besok saja. Ingat, jangan ditunda-tunda lagi. Masa tesmu sudah berakhir dan beberapa waktu ke depan pasti lebih sibuk. Habiskan saja dulu waktu bersama kami" Levy-chan aku menghargai perhatianmu, na-namun….

" _Sial….! Aku mesti bagaimana sekarang_?!"

Kemarin malam Jellal menegaskan tiga aturan padaku. Pertama, dilarang mengajak orang asing masuk ke markas, kecuali atas perintah. Kedua, tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti misi yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan. Ketiga, segala informasti baik mengenai guild maupun data pribadi adalah rahasia, jangan dibocorkan ke muka umum. Semua hukumannya pun sama, yaitu penggal kepala di hadapan anggota.

 _Pulang sekolah…._

Tergesa-gesa aku menemui Mira-sensei yang bersantai di lorong sekolah. Sorot matanya benar-benar membuatku muak! Kalau bukan dia siapa lagi?!

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku! Apa rencanamu, hah?!" cara terbodoh untuk bertanya : terang-terangan. Aku terlalu malas mengikuti permainan Mira-sensei. Mencari tau juga memakan waktu lama

"Menjadikanmu anggota pemerintah. Kau punya potensi dibanding membunuh. Ini pun termasuk keingingan Laxus" kakak pernah mengatakannya saat aku berusia tujuh tahun, tapi sudah berbeda! Mustahil Jellal melepaskanku semudah itu

"Meski sebenarnya menurut Erza-sama. Dia memaafkanmu walau berkhianat, bukankah lebih baik segera dilunasi, hutang budimu?"

"Aku mengkhianati guild. Kakakku memang anggota pemerintah, tetapi adiknya tidak memiliki sangkut paut apa-apa"

"Dalih yang bagus. Aku penasaran akan satu hal, apa setelah menjalankan misi, kau masih mampu bertahan bersama Jellal? Mengikuti setiap langkahnya dengan senang hati? Ya…. Kita lihat saja nanti"

Lagi-lagi ambigu. Aku pulang ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Mengganti pakaian dan ikut ibu merayakan ke pusat perkotaan. Kami makan di lestoran Italia. Menyantap berbagai macam pasta, mencoba makanan khas lainnya dilanjut berkeliling. Iya menyenangkan, kapan lagi bisa makan di tempat mahal berbintang lima? Membeli pakaian apa pun yang kusukai? Makan eskrim merek terkenal? Tapi apa berguna jika kehilangan kepercayaan?

"Ibu. Aku harus melapor ke Erza-sama jam empat sore. Ada juga pelatihan sampai delapan malam. Tolong bilang ke ayah" rencananya memang disusun seperti itu, yang menjadikan kebohongan adalah tujuanku bukan gedung pemerintah

"Oh iya. Ibu ingat tertulis begitu di selembarannya. Baiklah, berhati-hatilah, Lucy"

Jelaskan sebaik dan seringkas mungkin, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun! Aku mengulang kalimat tersebut sepanjang perjalanan. Sambil harap-harap cemas Jellal akan mengerti. Pintu markas dibuka perlahan. Semua berkumpul di ruang tamu, mengobrol santai hingga kedatanganku menginterupsi mereka. Entah kenapa atmosfer di sekitar tegang. Senyum hangat yang berubah mengerikan hanya di mataku seorang.

"Kau terlambat lima menit" ucap Jellal menaruh majalah di meja. Aku mengangguk pelan tak banyak komentar. Lebih baik diam dibanding melakukan kesalahan fatal

"Sebagai hukumannya dicium Jellal. Ayo la…."

 _BUKKK!_

"Makanlah majalah tidak bergunamu itu, Natsu. Kita punya dua masalah penting. Pertama menyangkut misi dan satu laginya kau, Lucy Heartfilia. Erza memasukkanmu sebagai kandidat kemudian meloloskan tanpa tes"

"Darimana kalian tau beritanya?" jika dipikirkan baik-baik aneh juga. Mereka jarang keluar bukan? Aku tidak yakin, stasiun televisi berbaik hati menyebutkan namanya satu per satu

"Lewat koran. Aku dan Mystogan membelinya setelah pulang mengawasimu" maksud dia mengenakan jubah hitam, begitu? Kurasa penjual manapun akan ketakutan melihat mereka

"Mengawasi katamu? U-untuk apa? Aku tidak berbuat absurd di sekolah" jelas ini pelanggaran privasi. Tiba-tiba Natsu menceletuk di tengah sesi pembicaraan. Membuat wajahku bersapu merah akibat laporan TIDAK PENTINGNYA!

"Bahkan mereka menguntit ketika kamu ganti baju tadi siang!"

"Ti-tidak! Kata siapa aku melihatnya?!" justru nada bicaramu terdengar meragukan, Jellal. Mystogan sengaja memalingkan muka dari Natsu yang tersenyum usil. Oh ya Tuhan…. Mereka semua orang gila terutama si salam. Dia tidak punya urat malu apa?!

"Kata Jellal warnanya putih! Ukuran dada C…."

 _SRINGG!_

"Berhentilah menggodaku! Lucy, menurutku Erza melakukannya dengan satu alasan, supaya dia dapat memanfaatkan orang dalam untuk berkhianat pada kami" perubahan suasana yang mendadak. Aku melongo mendengar penjelasan Jellal

"Hah…. Maaf saja. Aku tidak pandai mengubah suasana. Apa pun yang dia katakan jangan sampai terprovokasi, atau tujuannya akan tercapai. Meski terserah kau memutuskan berkhianat atau setia"

"Hoi Lucy. Berkhianat sekali lagi kami tidak mungkin memaafkanmu" ancam Gray serius. Tentu dia tambah berhati-hati usai mengetahui kakakku anggota pemerintah

"Dan untuk misi kali ini aku tidak jadi mengajakmu. Tinggallah di guild. Kalau mau kau bisa pulang duluan"

"Mana boleh dibatalkan begitu saja? Aku menantikannya sejak kemarin tau!" apa gara-gara niat terselubung Erza? Sebanyak apa pun meyakinkan. Keputusan Jellal tetap mutlak dilaksanakan. Benar-benar hari yang sial!

"Perubahan rencana. Maaf jika mendadak. Natsu, Meredy dan Mavis ikut bersamaku"

Karena kesal aku bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Keluar dengan membanting pintu dan menenangkan diri, di salah satu pecahan batu. Tentunya jauh dari markas, supaya tidak ketahuan Mystogan maupun Gray yang terkadang menyebalkan. Benar juga, kenapa di sini ada banyak kabut? Terutama di belakang sana. Pandanganku sampai kabur hanya dipenuhi warna putih. Setiap ditanya mereka sekadar berkata, 'berbahaya. Banyak monster'.

"Rahasia guild banyak sekali, ya. Aku penasaran kenapa Jellal membatalkannya, misi pertamaku"

"Selama sore, adik Laxus Heartfilia yakni Lucy" su-suara itu?! Erza muncul dengan memakai jubah hitam dan lentera kecil. Tudungnya dibuka perlahan, menunjukkan paras nan ayu tersebut yang menyeringai seram

"Ada perlu apa mencariku?"

"Habisnya kamu tidak mengikuti pengarahan dan pelatihan. Anggota lain sampai berkata, 'mentang-mentang lulus lewat jalur prestasi berbuat seenak jidat'"

"Kau sendiri tau aku anggota guild Fairy Tail! Musuh kalian! Malah dimasukkan ke bagian pemerintah" balasku meluapkan segala amarah. Erza mengambil tempat di samping kanan. Sunyi melingkup kami sejenak

"Kamu mau tawaran cuma-cuma dariku?"

"Sayangnya aku kurang tertarik"

"Akan kuantar, ke tempat di mana Jellal menjalankan misi. Permintaannya adalah membunuh pengedar organ ilegal" seksama aku mendengarkan. Bagaimana Erza tau? Jellal tidak menjelaskan sewaktu rapat diadakan. Langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain

"Be-benarkah?"

"Tentu. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku. Bagaimana?"

"Uhm! Seharusnya aku ikut serta, tetapi Jellal berubah pikiran dan menyuruhku pulang. Pola pikir anak itu sulit dimengerti!"

"Namanya juga Jellal. Sekarang kau berhutang budi padaku, Lucy Heartfilia"

Dalam sekejap (menggunakan sihir teleport), kami tiba di bangunan mewah ala Eropa. Aku menyaksikan pertarungan Jellal dengan seorang wanita, bersurai hitam legam yang memegang bola kristal. Erza berdiri di sisiku, menepuk tangan sebanyak tiga kali membuat perhatian mereka, tertuju ke satu titik. Jelas dia kaget meski tidak nampak. Sempat berkhianat lalu pergi tanpa izin, dua pelanggaran besar yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

"Sudah saatnya kau memulai pengakuanmu"

"Dasar keras kepala. Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan mendengar apa pun perkataan Erza?!" niat mengatakan maaf, wanita itu menendang perut Jellal sampai membentur anak tangga. Dia nekat menjalankan misi dengan keadaan terluka parah!

"Ceritakanlah semuanya, tentang Layla, Jude, kau harus bertanggung jawab!" untuk apa dia menyebut nama ayah dan ibu?! Jellal melangkah kemari dengan lunglai. Mencengkram erat bahuku sambil menatap serius, namun berkilat sedih

"Aku…. AKULAH YANG MEMBUNUH IBU DAN AYAH KANDUNGMU!"

 _BRAKKK!_

Bersimpuh lemah atas pengakuannya. Jellal menggengam erat kedua tangan, berkata, 'maaf'. Di-dia…. Bagaimana bisa, orang yang aku percayai adalah pembunuh orangtuaku?!

Jellal benar, tidak semestinya aku bersikukuh menjalankan misi. Akan lebih baik, jika rahasia sepihak itu tetap tertutup rapat.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Masuk/tidaknya aku kurang tau hahaha. Oke thx ya udah review, akan terungkap di next chapter!


	18. Jellal Past

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu!" bentakku menggoyangkan bahunya kasar. Bercampur air mata yang menetes membasahi lutut. Dia boleh jadi pembunuh, tetapi kenapa orangtua-ku ikut dilibatkan?!

"Intinya adalah aku membunuh mereka. Itu saja, tidak lebih" jelas sangat Jellal belum mau buka mulut, hanya terdiam dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa, acuh

Tubuhnya kuhempaskan ke belakang, meninju wajah yang kujuluki sedatar pantat panci itu. Aku mencari mereka bertahun-tahun, lalu seseorang datang dan memberitau, "orang tuamu kubunuh". Ayah dan ibu meninggalkanku ketika usia enam tahun. Mereka berkata akan membawakan hadiah terbaik untuk ulang tahunku. Sehari berlalu, anggota pemerintah belum mendapat kabar apa-apa. Puncaknya adalah seminggu kemudian, wanita itu mengadopsiku,

Anna, guru ibuku.

"Hiks… hiks…. Padahal aku mempercayaimu, dan kau mengacaukan semuanya dalam sekejap" tenagaku habis untuk menangis. Jellal masih tergeming, dia sendiri kehabisan kata-kata selain mengucap maaf

"Hentikan drama murahan ini"

 _BUK!_

 _PAK… PAK….!_

Menepak kedua tangannya sambil bangkit berdiri, Jellal bersiap menyerang musuh. Aku terdiam menyaksikan. Erza duduk di samping menepuk pelan pundakku, turut iba. Hunusan pedang ditingkatkan berkali lipat, mengiris dingin kulit bak porselen itu. Giliran puluhan bola kristal menyerang dari segala arah. Menghantam tubuh mungilnya tanpa ampun berbekas luka memar. Pertandingan ini mendadak berat sebelah. Serangan Meredy dan Natsu juga kurang berguna.

"Akuilah kekalahanmu. Setidaknya pilihlah anak buah yang lebih pintar. Kenapa pula kau merikuit salam bodoh itu?" tentu Natsu marah. Meski kuakui dia benar. Entah berapa banyak bom sekaligus sihir terbuang sia-sia

"Memang aku hanya bisa membuat dua jenis bom, tapi ketahuilah mbah Ultear. Senjata pamungkas selalu dikeluarkan di saat-saat terakhir. _Hikaridama_!"

 _BUMM!_

Bom cahaya dilempar asal, menyebabkan sekitar ruangan terang menyilaukan. Efek tersebut berlangsung sekitar lima detik. Jellal sudah menjauh dari Ultear, sementara Natsu menggeliat kesakitan tanpa alasan jelas. Peledak itu hanya berguna untuk mengaburkan pandangan, kecuali si bodoh berani membuka mata dan buta selama-lamanya.

"Kutukan pendengaranmu memang hebat, tapi sebagai bayarannya pengelihatanmu berkurang drastis, batas lima meter. Dan lagi mengeluarkan _hikaridama_? Kau benar-benar gila"

 _Nit… nit… nit…._

 _BUM!_

"Hahahaha…. Rasakan itu! Saat kau berteriak kaget, aku memasang bom waktu di kakimu. Tentunya dengan menutup mata. Sekarang merayaplah seperti keong, mbah Ultear!" harus diakui, dia memang gila sungguhan

"K-kau…."

"Hoi Jellal. Sekarang giliranmu menyerang!" entah sejak kapan dia memegang pistol. Menembakkan bedil-nya ke atas langit-langit bangunan sembari mengucap mantera, "missil"

Lubang sejenis _black hole_ menganga lebar di relung atap. Menguarkan aura hitam yang membuatku tercengang, takjub atas sihir tersebut. Jellal mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Ultear, bak seorang raja memerintah dari singgasana, ratusan missil meluncur bebas memporak-porandakan seisi bangunan. Namun semua itu berubah menjadi bahan peledak kimia. Serbuk-serbuk hitam terjatuh seperti hujan di luar sana, begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak ada gunanya. Bukankah lebih baik kalian menyerah dan tunduk pada Erza-sama?" Natsu menyeringai remeh Ultear. Entah dia punya rencana apa sehingga begitu yakin

 _HUG!_

"Aero!" e-eh, sejak kapan Mavis memeluk pinggangku? Kami melayang di atas udara, sementara Ultear dan Erza ditinggalkan di bawah. Atas perintah Jellal, molotov dilemparkan Meredy membakar area yang dipenuhi bubuk kimia

 _BUMMM!_

 _ZRASHHH….!_

"Cih! Eraser!" kami hampir terjatuh ke bawah, jika Mavis terlambat sepersekian detik memakai _dispel_. Sulit dipungkiri, sihir Erza memang hebat sebagai kepala pemerintah

Kilat merah membakar seisi bangunan, termasuk Erza dan Ultear yang kini terjebak di sana. Menggunkan sihir teleport, kami dibawa keluar oleh Jellal agar tidak terbakar. Rencana ini benar-benar mengerikan, kuharap berita, "sebuah gedung terbakar menewaskan dua orang" tak pernah muncul di televisi. Natsu tertawa keras di tengah deru hujan, meski kebahagiaan itu digantikan ekspresi kaget. Lagi-lagi suara ledakan terdengar.

 _Tes… tes… tes…._

 _DRASHHH!_

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?!" di tengah gelegar petir. Sambaran kilat memberi sedikit pencahayaan pada objek di depan mata kami, Erza tengah menggendong Ultear yang terluka parah, terbakar di sekujur tubuh

"Bukankah tidak penting? Namun kuucapkan selamat, telah berhasil melukai Ultear sampai nyaris mati, atau mungkin tinggal menghitung lima rintik lagi sebelum napasnya terhenti. Kerja sama kalian bagus. Akting amatiranmu juga, Natsu"

"Siapa yang butuh pujian darimu?! _Hunter blast_!" percik sumbu-nya terhenti dan mendarat mulus di tangan Erza. Ibarat bermain lempar kasti, bom balik dilempar ke arah kami. Mengenai Natsu yang terhempas jauh ke belakang

"Senjata makan tuan, huh? Bersyukurlah, karena hujan deras api keburu padam"

"Sihir pembentuk : granat!" tali dilepas menggunakan gigi. Natsu melemparnya ke arah Erza yang otomatis membuat kami mundur. Tapi sia-sia saja, tidak menimbulkan dampak apa pun

 _BUAKKKK!_

 _GEBRAK… GEBRUK….!_

Natsu terpental bermeter-meter jauhnya, berusaha bangkit berdiri walau kesulitan. Dalam pertarungan itu dia kehabisan banyak sihir, dengan nafas terengah-engah tergeletak beralaskan semak berduri. Mavis kalap hendak menyerang. Benang transparan diarahkan horizontal, mengikat pergelangan tangan Erza agar berhenti melakukan sihir 'aneh'. Berhasil kabur dari bangunan bernafaskan jago merah. Menangkap bom menggunakan tangan kosong. Semua itu di luar akal sehat.

"Akhhh… Kenapa sulit…. Sekali?!" mati-matian Mavis menarik Erza, guna membantingnya ke belakang ikut menyusul Natsu. Belum sempat berharap, benang tersebut putus duluan tertelan genangan air

"Mu-mustahil! Sejak kapan kau memutusnya?!"

"Hehh…. Kapan atau bagaiaman bukanlah urusanmu, pirang cebol!"

 _PUSH!_

 _BUM!_

 _UEKKK!_

Darah segar dimuntahkan dari mulutnya. Mavis hilang kesadaran, setelah didorong amat kuat dengan sihir gravitasi. Tersisa aku, Meredy dan Jellal yang belum menyerang. Entah anak itu memikirkan apa, sampai membiarkan rekan kerja dikorbankan satu per satu.

"Giliran aku yang menyerang. Shooting star!" persegi virtual dipecah menjadi kotak-kotak kecil, diarahkan ke satu titik buta, dikendalikan langsung oleh Meredy dengan jaya jangkau luas. Mirip bintang jatuh di langit malam, hanya saja berwarna biru cerah

 _BAM… BAM… BAM… BAMM….!_

 _BRAKKKK!_

 _JLEB!_

"Meredy!" kabut asap membuat pandangan kami kabur. Tau-tau dia terbuang dengan pisau menancap di jantung. Erza menyeringai keji menyaksikan lawannya tumbang. Dua terluka parah dan satu meninggal

"Sialan…. Kau membunuh Meredy!"

"Ups maaf. Tanganku terpeleset dan tidak sengaja melempar pisau ke arahnya. Habis, karena kabut tadi jadi sulit melihat" elakan yang buruk. Natsu hanya bisa menggeram marah. Membiarkan duri semakin menusuk ke dalam

"Tersisa kalian berdua. Serahkan diri dan teman-temanmu dimaafkan"

"Berlindunglah di belakangku! Sihirmu benar-benar menyeleneh, bahkan aku tidak melihatmu melakukan apa-apa sejak tadi"

 _Prok… prok… prok…._

"Pengamatan yang bagus, Jellal. Namanya adalah sihir perandaian, dengan membayangkan sedikit saja aku bisa melakukan banyak hal. Semisal, kau akan terbang dan jatuh dari ketinggian seribu kaki"

Setelah mengucapkannya, Jellal benar-benar naik ke atas sesuai permintaan. Terjun bebas menuruni langit membelah awan hitam. Dibanding Natsu, Erza berpuluh kali lipat lebih gila! Dia bisa mati kapanpun, entah itu tersambar petir, kepala jatuh mendahului atau…. Lupakan saja! Aku seperti mendoakan ketua kami cepat dipanggil Tuhan. Namun di akhir acara ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, terjatuh lembut bak sehelai daun ditiup angin.

"Wajahmu tegang begitu. Santai, aku tidak mungkin membunuh pacarmu" maksudnya Erza bicara padaku? Jellal menodongkan pedangnya, hendak menusukkan ujung berintai maut pada kulit leher. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Suasana tambah mencengkam

"Kenapa tidak menyerang? Ragu-ragu?"

"Aneh. Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak. Sihirmu ilegal bukan? Menurut rumor, siapa pun yang mempelajarinya pasti meninggal sehari kemudian"

"Karena mereka menggunkan buku palsu. _Lost magic_ banyak dilarang, tapi bukan berarti ajarannya terhenti. Sihirmu juga termasuk menyeleneh. Kita berdua sama-sama melanggar aturan" hanya _requip_ , 'kan? Pergantian baju dan senjata tidak aneh

"Ya…. Kau benar" akhirnya Jellal bisa menurunkan pedang, digantikan belenggu borgol yang juga mengikat tanganku. Kami tertangkap basah dengan perlawanan sia-sia. Mavis dan Natsu dibiarkan terkapar. Bola mata Meredy dicongkel paksa

" _Ending_ yang indah untuk sekumpulan pengkhianat. Mungkin adikmu juga harus ditangkap"

"Jangan libatkan Mystogan. Kalau mau tangkap aku saja. Bebaskan Lucy"

"Sayangnya tidak bisa. Anak itu akan kujadikan anggota pemerintah secara paksa. Dia punya bakat daripada berkelut di dunia bunuh-membunuh"

Ini keputusan tersulit. Aku kehabisan ide untuk mengakalinya.

Bersambung….


	19. Merebut Kembali Miliknya

Normal POV

Samar-samar Natsu menyaksikan dalam bisu, digantikan deru hujan yang semakin membesar, menggambarkan amarah pemuda itu. Erza membawa mereka ke penjara, sedangkan jasad Ultear menjadi debu begitupun Meredy. Gedung kembali tertata rapi, tanpa menyisakan bekas rusak akibat menggencar serangan. Tak tersisa apa-apa selain genangan darah. Raung kesedihan juga penyesalan. Mereka kalah telak.

"Sial! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi." Seru Natsu merangkaki tanah yang dipukulnya, kesal. Rencana tersebut akan berhasil seratus persen, jika Lucy tidak membawa Erza kemari dan menggunakan sihir nyeleneh.

"Mavis kau baik-baik saja? Hoi!" Darah di telapak tangannya membekas ke pipi itu. Natsu menepuk pelan, berharap agar dia bangun atau apalah!

Malam sudah larut. Lewat pekatnya langit Natsu mengetahui edaran waktu. Ia menggendong Mavis menuju markas. Dengan perantara rasi bintang maka bukanlah hal yang sulit. Langkah demi langkah terasa berat. Luka di kaki mengucurkan darah, menjadikan setiap jejaknya ditandai oleh likuid merah. Terjebak di semak-semak berduri bukanlah hal menyenangkan, apa lagi kepala mendarat duluan. Untunglah tengorak kepalanya kuat.

 _Hah… hah… hah…._

"Bertahanlah. Sedikit… lagi!" Mati-matian menahan sakit. Kedua kakinya diseret-seret agar terus berjalan. _Mati di sini tidak lucu. Tidak akan sebelum aku berhasil balas dendam_!

 _BRAKKK!_

"Ya ampun. Aku payah!" Tubuhnya menghadap pada hamparan langit, berhiaskan bintang-gemintang dilengkapi sabit. Natsu berusaha optimis, terlebih ada yang jatuh menyusuri daratan.

"Semoga kami berdua selamat. Kalau pun hanya salah satu, maka dia adalah Mavis!" Entah ke berapa kalinya Natsu merutuki kebodohan. Sejak kecil dia percaya kisah bintang jatuh, jika kau berharap maka akan dikabulkan saat itu juga.

"Jelas mustahil. Kami harus diselamatkan oleh keberuntungan"

Perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam, terlalu lelah dan lemah untuk melawan lagi. Biarkan Tuhan yang berkehendak di mana pun Dia berada. Mau mati, hidup, setengah-setengah, apa pun boleh.

 _Sementara Jellal dan Lucy…._

Mereka terjebak di balik dinginnya jeruji besi. Dengan tangan dirantai juga kaki, kecuali Lucy, Erza berpesan besok dia bisa keluar, kemudian dilantik resmi sebagai anggota pemerintah. Tentu ini kabar buruk bagi Jellal, terutama raven yang keras kepala pasti menganggap si pirang berkhianat. Tinggal menunggu setengah hari sampai ketahuan. Natsu dan Mavis terkapar di daerah antah berantah. Sementara boss juga tahannya mendekam di bui.

"Ma-maaf. Semua salahku karena menuruti Erza." Sambil minta maaf Lucy menundukkan kepala. Dia tidak menyangka semua kacau. Kemenangan hampir di depan mata. Namun langsung direbut dalam sekali renggut.

"Lagi pula masa depan sudah menggambarkannya. Aku tau pasti begini." Dan karena itulah Lucy diminta mundur dari misi. Maka kemungkinan terburuk bisa berubah.

"Ternyata aku memang lemah. Mudah sekali terpengaruh oleh ucapan orang lain. Ka-kalau tidak…. Kita pasti selamat!"

 _KRECENG!_

"Tidak apa-apa. Kesempatan kali ini ayo mengenal lebih dekat." Sebelah tangannya mengelus lembut surai Lucy. Meski Jellal tak mengerti apa-apa, selain melihat wajah itu merah padam, malu.

"Aku membunuh ibu dan ayahmu ketika berusia dua belas tahun, karena mereka ingin membawa Mystogan untuk dijadikan bahan percobaan. Ayahku adalah pegawai pemerintah, merangkap jadi pembunuh yang terkenal di seluruh negeri, Siegrain Fernandes."

"Percobaan apa?" Mendadak ia luluh lantak. Lucy pasti bersikukuh marah jika tidak melakukah kesalahan, tetapi mendengar cerita singkat Jellal…. Ayah dan ibunya juga bersalah.

"Maledictionem, artinya kutukan. Kau tau, 'kan, ras terkutuk yang dikabarkan punah? Erza ingin menangkap beberapa dan mengtes, apakah mereka pantas atau tidak menjadi pembunuh. Saat itu banyak permintaan, entah untuk balas dendam, menyingkirkan saingan, tapi jumlah peminat pekerjaan sedikit."

"Layla dan Jude berhasil membawa sepuluh anak. Adikku tidak termasuk karena mereka terlanjur kubunuh. Tiga hari kemudian Erza sendiri yang datang, dia mengancam agar aku tidak menolak tawarannya. Kalau iya, Mystogan dibawa juga."

"Bukankah kau hanya dimanfaatkan?"

"Setidaknya Mystogan selamat. Erza menganggapku murid terbaik, bahkan diam-diam kami berteman dan saling menyukai. Dia berumur enam belas, aku dua belas. Itu percobaan yang gila, sebagian dari kami terbunuh lalu menyisakan dua orang saja."

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal dengan orangtua angkat. Ku-kupikir ayah dan ibu meninggal ketika umurku enam. Anna selalu berkata, 'mereka sibuk', harus maklum. Karena itulah kuputuskan mencari sendiri, tapi sia-sia."

Hampir tiba di penghujung, pertanyaan paling penting yang belum terjawab, yaitu "kenapa Jellal berkhianat?". Penjara lenggang sejenak, hanya terdengar suara percikan air dari wastafel. Ruang bawah tanah begitu pengap dipenuhi berbagai senjata. Tempat terburuk nomor satu di pemerintah. Terdapat dua pilihan, kau mau dihukum mati atau mati dengan disiksa. Erza kejam itu fakta. Penampilan baik sekadar formalitas.

"Sebelum meninggal Layla berpesan, sesuai amanatnya…. Aku berkhianat demi mencarimu, karena Erza tidak mau anggota terlibat dengan urusan di luar pemerintah."

"Berkhianat demi mencariku….?" Sepasang karamelnya panas oleh air mata. Jellal yang selama ini dikenal beringas, tidak kenal ampun, egois, ternyata memiliki niat sebaik itu di belakang _hazzle_ bertatapan dingin.

"Mungkin terdengar konyol, tapi aku serius. Dua tahun tidak berakhir sia-sia. Buktinya kita bertemu di sini. Maaf karena sudah membunuh ayah dan ibumu."

"Siapa peduli?! Seharusnya aku berterima kasih pada mereka, telah menyuruhmu mencariku. Sekarang giliranku balas budi. Kita rebut bola mata Meredy dan pulang ke markas, oke?"

"Tentu. Aku yakin semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

Malam itu Lucy mengetahui, bahwa tidak semua pembunuh benar-benar jahat.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Pagi-pagi buta Erza mengeluarkan "mainan" barunya. Lucy belum sempat mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Jellal yang tertidur. Sudah pasti dia lelah. Terluka parah pula. Hari ini Minggu. Semua disuruh berkumpul di tempat pelatihan sesuai perintah. Sekitar tiga puluh orang berkumpul, dua puluh lelaki dan perempuan sisanya. Mereka memandang benci atas kedatangannya. Berita tentang pengkhianatan itu beredar luas. Memberi dampak signifikan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Lucy."

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Kelas swordman. Umur empat belas tahun. Salam kenal."

"Dia yang masuk tanpa tes itu. 'kan?"

"Aku dengar dia komplotan pembunuh. Apa tidak salah Erza-sama memasukkannya ke anggota pemerintah?"

"Baiklah. Pasti kalian heran kenapa pengkhianat ada di sini. Lucy hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka, tidak lebih. Sekarang dia sadar dan berminat menjadi anggota. Sambutlah dengan baik, paham?!"

"Kami mengerti!"

Sandiwara semata. Lucy akan memulai pengkhiantannya seminggu ke depan atau mungkin sekarang juga. Erza tidak menaruh kepercayaan penuh. Selama latihan berlangsung, iris cokelat itu tak henti mengawasi, termasuk saat makan siang atau menjalankan misi. Dia mengetahui kemungkinan tersebut. Membuat rencana adalah hal sia-sia.

Di ruang simulasi ketika malam hari. Lucy menghancurkannya secepat merubuhkan domino.

"Jadi, bagaimana kesanmu setelah seharian penuh menjadi anggota pemerintah, Lucy?"

"Menyenangkan. Meski mereka tidak menyambutku dengan baik itu bukan masalah. Erza, ketika di sel tahanan kamu berkata, 'jika kesanku buruk maka boleh keluar dari pemerintahan'. Masih berlaku?"

"Kalau besok masa berlakunya berakhir." Dugaan Erza tepat sasaran. Inilah rencana mereka.

"Kami menantangmu, Erza. Kalian adalah saksi. Aku tidak akan mundur sampai pertarungan berakhir." Jellal muncul dadakan dari langit-langit ruang. Mendarat mulus di samping Lucy yang tetap mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Menantangku? Lucu sekali. Tapi sepertinya menarik. Bersiaplah untuk dihajar."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Seperti nasib jombloku yang tergantung-gantung. Thx ya udah review, hahaha.


	20. Start

Tantangan yang akan mengakhiri semua ini. Kisah mereka. Petualangan terutama penderitaan. Lucy membebaskannya sendirian. Diam-diam menyusup ke ruang bawah tanah sebelum makan malam berakhir. Rencana tersebut dibahas singkat dan menyeleneh, Jellal berkata ini saat tepat untuk membalas dendam, atas sebuah ketidakadilan. Lewat pintu rahasia ia kabur. Menampakkan diri melalui langit-langit ruang yang kini lengang. Semua kaget.

Erza sudah mengetahuinya. Pengkhianatan Lucy. Tantangan Jellal. Semua tersusun rapi bagai foto dicetak.

"Mereka gila! Melawan Erza-sama katanya? Jangan mimpi."

"Hahaha…. Lagi pula apa yang bisa dilakukan sekumpulan remaja?"

"Tak jauh berbeda dari kita. Malahan lebih lemah mungkin." Langit-langit dipenuhi oleh beragam penghinaan. Namun tujuannya satu: merendahan sekelompok pembunuh yang disebut-sebut menakutkan. Toh, salah satu dari mereka malah tertangkap.

"Dengar? Anak-anak didikku meremehkanmu, Jellal. Bagaimana kalau memberikan sedikit pertunjukan?"

Bahkan tanpa perlu diminta, Jellal pasti melakukannya. Puluhan lingkar sihir membentuk ukiran abstrak yang indah. Memunculkan senjata tajam di masing-masing tempat, bersiap menghujam sesuai perintah. Ketika tangan itu tersibak ke samping, dimulailah semacam teror mengerikan. Mereka luntang-luntung agar terhindar dari hunusan pedang, tombak atau apa pun asalkan selamat. Variasinya banyak ddengan ukuran berbeda. Sulit dijelaskan satu per satu.

"Hoi, hoi. Kau mau menghancurkan tempat ini?" Justru Erza terdengar senang. Terlebih menyaksikan muridnya berkeliaran, macam hewan lepas kandang. Jangankah melawan. Menangkis pun pikir dua kali.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, anak ini ratusan kali lebih kuat. Namanya Jellal Fernandes. Dia murid kesayanganku sebelum memberontak." Ia benar-benar memperlihatkan kebanggaan seorang guru. Semua di sana mendadak bungkam.

"Dan mereka pa-ca-ran, lho!"

"Jangan menyebarkan gosip aneh. Mau buat perjanjian?" Loh batu melayang di udara. Bertuliskan bahasa madya dari kelompok penyihir zaman kuno. Benda langka buruan _treasure hunter_.

"Loh batu? Darimana kau mendapakatkannya?"

"Tidak penting. Benda ini mengikat apa pun janji kita. Siapa pun yang melanggar akan mati saat itu juga. Tertarik?" Tulisannya diperbaharui sesuai ucapan Jellal. Giliran Erza menambahkan hadiah pemenang.

"Baiklah. Jika aku menang, kau menjadi pelayanku seumur hidup."

"Jika aku menang, hentikan pemburuan ras terkutuk dan penjajahan mereka."

"Apa maksudmu? Itu gila! Kalau ras terkutuk dibebaskan, maka pembunuhan merajalela di mana-mana! Erza-sama. Bukankah sebaiknya…."

 _SRINNGG!_

"Diam! Kalian hanya saksi atas perjanjian tersebut. Calon penantang boleh membuat kesepakatan selama disetujui pihak lawan." Mendadak Lucy bertingkah kejam. Mereka tidak dapat didisiplinkan tanpa kekerasan.

"Permainannya sederhana, _survival game_. Siapa yang bertahan paling akhir akan melawanmu."

"Nyalimu besar sekali. Bukankah sebaiknya kau menghubungi anggotamu? Atau mau kubantu cuma-cuma lewat lacrima?" Tawaran Erza disetujui. Lagi pula mustahil, menghubungi mereka tanpa perantara.

Semua hal akan berubah besok.

 _Markas Fairy Tail…._

Pukul sembilan malam. Anggota tersisa, Gray dan Mystogan setia menunggu di markas. Mereka tak kunjung balik lima jam terakhir. Memberi kabar pun hanya angin lalu, seakan hilang ditelan mara bahaya. Apa melawan Ultear sesulit itu? Misi gagal karena pengedar keburu kabur? Namun kemungkinan terburuk adalah: tertangkap basah akibat masa depan sesuai perkiraan. Dan semua gara-gara Lucy.

"Sialan! Aku yakin anak itu menuruti Erza dan mengikuti misi!" Bentak Gray memukul meja kasar. Membuat majalah di atasnya nampak melayang. Mystogan mengangguk paham. Kalau pun gagal mereka dapat kembali asal tidak bertemu si penguasa.

"Tidak perlu marah, Gray-san. Lucy-san harus melewati banyak rintangan untuk mendapatkan misi pertama. Pasti spesial untuknya."

"Benar, ya, kata Natsu, kau pandai berbicara. Oh iya, kutukan itu! Kamu terhubung dengan Jellal, 'kan? Kalian bisa berkomunikasi." Gray ingin menjuluki dirinya pintar. Sayang ia salah perkiraan.

"Jaraknya terlalu jauh, mustahil. Menerobos pun sulit dilakukan."

"Ehem! Ada dua bocah bingung rupanya." Bersamaan mereka menengok ke depan. Erza menampakkan diri lewat lacrima. Menyeringai penuh arti sambil memperlihatkan Jellal dan Lucy yang ditahan, menyebabkan Gray kalap.

"K-kau! Kembalikan mereka!"

"Santailah sedikit. Ketuamu menantangku bermain _survival game_. Dengan perjanjian jika dia kalah akan menjadi pelayanku. Jika kalian menang ras terkutuk dibebaskan dan pemburuannya dihentikan. Ini kesempatan bagus, bukan?"

"La-lalu Natsu-san dan Mavis-san? Mereka di mana?"

"Kalau itu aku tidak tau. Mungkin kedua temanmu terjebak. Mau kubantu carikan? Jika tidak pertandingan berat sebelah, lho." Ucapan Erza benar adanya. Ini menjadi yang terakhir dari perlawanan mereka. Titik darah penghabisan.

"Tolong cari mereka. Pertaruhan itu penting bagi Natsu." Mendengar Gray yang memohon siapa pun kaget. Biasanya dia keras kepala. Enggan mengalah. Sekarang meminta bantuan musuh.

"Ternyata Natsu bergabung. Aku tidak sabar melihat perkembangannya. Seperti permintaanmu, Gray Fullbuster."

Layar lacrima menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Baik Jellal maupun Lucy memilih diam. Lagi pula tidak ada gunanya berbicara. Mystogan ikut serta dalam pencarian tersebut. Menggunakan sebuah kutukan yang dapat membantu penyelamatan. Jelas tak cukup hebat dibanding teknologi milik pemerintah atau sihir Mavis. Namun setidaknya dapat mengantisipasi Erza berbuat nyeleneh. Gray tinggal di markas. Hari esok menanti untuk diselesaikan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Erza bisa memasang jebakan. Pola pikirnya juga sulit ditebak."

"Uhm! Aku mengerti, Gray-san. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."

Pencarian itu dimulai bersamaan dengan langit yang semakin gelap gulita.

 _Keesokan harinya…. (Natsu dan Mavis)_

 _KSREK! KSREK!_

"Si-silau! Mataku bisa buta jika begini!" Erang Natsu menggeliat di kasur. Sinar matahari merupakan musuh terbesar bagi kutukannya. Mempunyai pendengaran super bukan berarti tanpa kelemahan. Dia tidak bisa melihat di siang hari….

"Mataharinya di timur sana dan kau di selatan, beda jauh! Ayo bangun." _Memang berhubungan apa_? Batin Natsu terkejut sesaat. Baru menyadari rumah kayu itu terasa asing.

"Omong-omong kakek. Ini di mana?"

"Desa selatan. Cucuku menemukan kalian pingsan di tengah jalan. Berterima kasihlah."

"Ma-maaf. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menembusnya. Aku dan cewek itu, Mavis, harus kembali ke Magnolia. Ada urusan penting menunggu! Temanku yang bernama Jellal di…."

"Hentikan penjelasanmu. Aku mengerti, kok. Seseorang mengatakan hal yang sama. Kalian berteman katanya dan dia mau menjemputmu." Ya. Penyelamat mereka datang di saat-saat tepat. Natsu nyaris memeluk Mystogan jika ia terlambat menghindar.

"Aku membawa kabar buruk dan baik. Jellal-san dan Lucy-san ditahan. Namun mereka menciptakan permainan untuk menantang Erza. Ini kesempatanmu balas dendam, Natsu-san." Waktu mereka tidak banyak. Mystogan menjelaskan secara ringkas.

"Balas dendam? Bagaimana dengan Mavis? Jangan bilang harus ikut serta!"

"Ya. Kalian semua harus ikut serta kecuali Meredy, dia sudah meninggal."

Lagi dan lagi Erza muncul. Membawa kabar yang teramat buruk bagi Mystogan. Dia belum diberitau siapa pun. Natsu sendiri enggan angkat bicara menilik keadaan, jauh lebih mengerikan sebelum peristiwa di desa mata merah. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka dibawa ke tempat pertandingan. Di mana sekelompok pembunuh itu kembali berkumpul setelah tercerai-berai, termasuk Mavis walau masih pingsan.

"Peraturannya sederhana. Kelilingi _maze_ ini sampai kalian menemukan musuh. Siapa yang bertahan paling akhir akan melawanku, kecuali kelompokku memenangkan setiap babak. Jika begitu kau akan menjadi pelayanku, Jellal."

"Aku siap kapan pun, Erza."

"Bagus. Kapan terakhir kali aku merasakan suasana ini? Untuk sementara biarkan Mavis atau anggplah dia sebagai kartu AS. Kalau setengah dari kalian sudah tersingkir."

" _Survival game_ , dimulai."

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Bener tuh rencana bunuh diri emang wkwkw. Bilang itu kalo kamu udah pacar ya, wkwkw. Oke thx udah review.


	21. Mystogan

Permainan dimulai dengan suasana tegang. Jujur, tantangan ini menyeleneh sekaligus di luar akal sehat. Jika dipertontonkan ke muka umum, orang awam pasti menertawai mereka, sekelompok remaja tanggung yang berani-beraninya melawan pemerintah. Beda belahan bumi beda pendapat. Bagi para pembunuh. Penjahat kelas kakap. Penyihir hitam. Pertandingan itu merupakan hal menarik seratus tahun sekali.

Di mana hanya ada tujuh ras terkutuk dengan bakat terbaik.

"Kita berpencar. Bagi menjadi dua orang. Gray kau harus menjaga Mavis. Setelah dia bangun jelaskan permainannya. Sekian. Ayo pergi."

"A-apa tidak apa-apa? Kita mana tahu akan bertemu dua atau tiga musuh sekaligus? Lagi pula kondisi Natsu kurang prima!"

"Mau lari dari tanggung jawab? Seharusnya kau sadar, di sinilah bakat kita dibutuhkan, membunuh. Aku mempercayaimu. Kau mengenal Mavis dibanding siapa pun. Mungkin kalian jatuh cinta." Itu konyol jika Jellal yang mengatakannya. Gray sempat menyeringai, merasa lucu.

"Bawalah kemenangan dan kita akan keluar dengan selamat!"

Sebutlah janji antar laki-laki. Jellal melawan arah ke utara, disusul Mystogan yang berlari kecil, mengimbangi langkah kakaknya. _Maze_ senyap tanpa sedikit pun suara. Hanya jalan setapak untuk dilewati. Tanpa mereka tahu jebakan atau musuh macam apa yang dijemput. Kakak-adik sekaligus kembaran itu terdiam. Masing-masing terlalu malas membuka pembicaraan. Sibuk membagi pikiran. Berpikir dan menerka-nerka.

 _TAP!_

Langkah kaki ke seratus. Mystogan terhenti pada jarak enam meter.

"Bunuh aku." Pintanya tiba-tiba. Menarik sedikit atensi Jellal yang fokus ke depan. Menoleh dengan wajah teramat datar, namun sedikit melontar keheranan. _Apa_?

"Kurang keras, kah? Bunuh aku. Kakak ingat ucapan Ayah? Hanya satu dari kita yang dapat hidup." Wajah menyenangkan itu hilang, digantikan raut penuh intimidasi. Mystogan serius dan menghayati kata per kata.

"Buktinya kita berdua hidup. Ayah berbohong." Masih menyilangkan tangan santai. Jellal paling tahu dibanding siapa pun: Mystogan hendak marah.

"Jika kakak membunuhku, kau bisa mendapatkan kembali emosimu!"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin aku menangisi jasadamu yang membeku? Lucu sekali. Lakukan hingga mencapai batas terakhirmu. Kita sedang bertaruh, bukan bertengkar di rumah."

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Setidaknya kakak bisa menyukai Lucy-san. Tidak samar-samar. Sebelas-dua belas! Lagi pula aku anak yang tak diinginkan. Seharusnya lahir zaman ke berapa atau menjadi debu di angkasa."

"…. Aku tidak pernah menganggap ucapanmu selain sampah." Gertak giginya terdengar jelas. Menutupi senyum yang biasa terkembang, menentramkan hati. Mystogan kalap akibat sulutan tersebut.

"Maka sebaiknya kakak membunuhku! Lightning arrow!" Anak panah siap melesat. Membelah lawan di depan yang menggunakan jurus serupa, duplikatnya. Detik ke tiga mereka sama-sama melepaskan. Saling beradu kekuatan demi sebuah keegoisan.

 _PYARRR!_

Panah itu sama-sama menghilang. Mereka seimbang.

"Cih. Water spear!" Lima pilar air sempurna mengepung Jellal. Hanya berjarak sejengkal dari jari kaki. Celah kabur tertutup. Tinggal menunggu dimantrai sebelum menyerang bersamaan.

"Bahana gelegar halilintar : Lightning spear." Kebalikan jurus itu. Petir menyambar-nyambar di ujung awan. Mengurung Mystogan dengan lima pilar serupa. Berkekuatan seribu volt. Jellal menurunkan tangan lurus, aba-aba diluncurkan.

 _Brzzz… brzzz…._

"Ba-barrier!" Dia punya lima detik, sedangkan awan masih mengumpulkan petir di penghujung. Jurus itu bukan tingkat tinggi. Malahan terlalu lemah untuk disebut pertahanan. Tingkat nol.

"Sekarang." Terlambat. Mystogan tertipu oleh gesture.

 _DEGARRR!_

"GAHHH!"

 _BRUKK!_

"Hoi, hoi. Kakak-adik bertengkar? Musuh kalian akan tertawa, lho, kalau mengetahuinya." Erza muncul lewat lacrima. Pertama kali menertawai 'tingkah lucu' mereka. Jellal menghampiri sang adik. Menjambak surai biru laut itu kasar. Menatap kosong.

"Ini dinamakan bunuh diri bersama. Kita saling membagi rasa sakitnya, tidak kurang maupun lebih. Aku bisa mati karena kebodohanmu."

"Arrghhh… sa-sakit…." Air mata itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Jellal menabrakkan kening mereka. Menyuruh Mystogan tidak menangis dengan cara sadis. Dia tak boleh lemah di hadapan musuh.

"Membunuhmu semudah mematahkan lidi bagiku. Sihir _unlimited_ dan lima elemen. Kau tahu mana yang terkuat. Aku bisa menduplikasi seluruh jurusmu sekali lihat."

"Hahaha…. Jarang-jarang ada orang senekatmu yang terang-terangan menantang Jellal. Kalian berhasil menghiburku."

"Jangan pengecut. Kalau mau kita bunuh diri sama-sama setelah pertandingan usai. Bagaimana? Inikan yang kau harapkan?" Daun telinganya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum. Mystogan terisak-isak menahan tangis. Benar-benar mengerikan!

"Cepat hadapi musuh di depan!"

 _DUAKKK!_

Kaki telanjang itu menendang Mystogan sampai terpental. Bermeter-meter jauhnya menimbulkan suara gedebak-gedebuk. Ia sendiri kembali melawan arah. Jalan baru terbuka di barat laut. Musuh telah ditemukan dalam radius seratus meter. Giliran kabut melingkupi. Menyamarkan sepasang _maple_ yang memandang sekitar lamat-lamat, heran. Kutukannya tak bekerja sebagai mesti. Isi kepala kosong digantikan serangkai roll memori.

Mystogan berteriak kesakitan. Hatinya sesak dan perih.

"Adik yang ditinggalkan kakaknya. Kasihan sekali." _Darimana suara itu_? Matanya mengitari sekeliling. Masih tersaput kabut yang kian menebal. Menyusahkan saja.

"Siapa di sana?"

"Bahkan suaramu lemah. Lupa caranya berteriak? Biar kuajari, adik Jellal Fernandes."

Puluhan pisau terbang di udara. Menari liar menebas tubuh Mystogan yang terkapar, tanpa sedikit pun perlawanan berarti. Diiringi teriakan setiap ujungnya menyayat kulit. Darah bercucuran melalui pori-pori. Sambil meringis kesakitan ia mencengkram lengan atas, mengukir tiga goresan tipis juga di bagian perut, kaki dan wajah. Itu memilukan, terasa perih menusuk walau termasuk ringan.

"Lemah. Aku tidak yakin kau adik Jellal." Nadanya terdengar meremehkan, diikuti cekikik kuntilanak yang memekik telinga. Mystogan masih bersimpuh. Belum mengubah posisi.

"A… aku memang adiknya…."

"Anak yang tidak pernah diinginkan. Aku mengerti maksud pernyataan itu."

"Lagi pula kau tahu apa tentang kami?! Kalau pun benar lalu kenapa? Hanya kakak yang berhak memutuskannya."

"Jawaban pertama, aku tahu segala-galanya. Mereka memanggilku yang dianugerahi Tuhan. Kedua, kau tidak pantas hidup. Lebih baik mati daripada menanggung malu."

"Tetapi…. Maukah kau mengenangnya sedikit untukku?"

 _PLETAK!_

"G-gas… tidur….?"

"Bertarunglah dengan masa lalumu. Wahai yang tidak pernah diinginkan."

 _Flashback…._

 _Gambaran dirinya empat tahun lalu. Seorang anak kecil yang beranjak remaja. Menginjak bangku pendidikan kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Namun langit tak pernah adil. Mystogan harus kehilangan banyak hal karena garis takdir. Saat kutukannya memberontak bangkit. Tiada lagi jalan untuk mundur atau menyesal, semua tertutup rapat._

 _Rumor mengenai ras terkutuk mulai tiba ke Ibukota. Perlahan-lahan mereka menjauh. Mengucilkan total dari pergaulan atau kau dibunuh, begitulah anak-anak nakal menakuti. Kehidupan Mystogan berubah drastis. Setiap hari diisi cacian. Penghinaan. Kekerasan. Apalagi Ayahnya, Siegrain Fernandes memberitau, 'dia punya seorang kakak bernama Jellal Fernandes.' Entah berada di mana atau seperti apa. Sulit dibayangkan._

" _Ayah. Kapan kakak balik? Sebenarnya dia di mana?" Penuh antusias Mystogan kecil bertanya. Ketika mereka bersantai di teras rumah, menikmati matahari siang ditemani segelas teh oolong._

" _Siapa tahu? Kau tidak mau memberi kejutan?"_

" _Caranya? Aku ingin menggambar wajah kakak dan menuliskan selamat datang, tetapi tidak ada foto. Bernyanyi pun suaraku jelek."_

" _Buatlah sesuatu yang berkesan, seperti belajar cara membunuh lalu katakan, 'akulah malaikat kematianmu, Kakak." Jemari mungilnya terlepas dari pegangan rotan. Terkesiap mendengar ucapan sang ayah dengan seringai tipis. Atmosfer mendadak tegang._

" _I-ini bohong, kan? Ayah jangan bercanda!"_

" _Terimalah takdirmu sebagai ras terkutuk. Paham?"_

" _Sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah! Aku murid SD bukan pembunuh!"_

 _Menerima kenyataan menjadi amat menyulitkan. Seharian Mystogan memikirkannya. Meringkuk di pojok kamar tanpa berani keluar. Lebih-lebih menatap langsung wajah Ayah. Benar-benar berubah 180 derajat. Dia menceritakan perintah luar biasa itu pada seseorang. Siswa perempuan yang terkenal beringas di sekolah, Erza Knightwalker. Dapat juga dibilang satu-satunya teman yang tersisa, tidak berkhianat._

" _Hah? Ayahmu berotak miring atau bagaimana? Aku bingung."_

" _Tidak baik berkata seperti itu. Aku mati kutu di hadapan ayah. Ji-jika dia serius…."_

" _Bertindaklah seperti laki-laki! Membunuh sama saja melupakan derajat sebagai manusia. Camkan baik-baik! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau dilanggar!" Ya, dia pintar melebihi anak seusianya. Sekaligus tumbuh cepat menjadi remaja tanggung._

" _Erza…. Uhm! Terima kasih atas nasihatmu."_

 _Hari itu semua berubah. Kedamaiannya direnggut dalam sekali tarik, oleh sekelompok preman di sebuah gang sempit. Mystogan tak berkutik sedikit pun. Hidup-hidup menyaksikan Erza dihajar, bahkan ditikam menggunakan pisau, berkali-kali. Belum cukup disiksa, setelah meninggal pun ia diperkosa. Menyisakan tubuh malang yang terbelah beberapa bagian. Telanjang bulat kedinginan di tumpukan salju. Tak diketahui siapa pun selain mereka._

" _Kenapa…. Kenapa kalian tega melakukannya?!"_

" _Kami diperintah Jellal Fernandes. Entahlah siapa. Dengar-dengar hanya bocah ingusan berusia sepuluh tahun." Gila. Mustahil! Mystogan tahu dia, kakaknya sendiri! Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka seumuran?_

" _Bocah. Kami akan melepasmu jika tidak melapor. Katakan ya atau nyawamu melayang!"_

" _I-iya… hiks… hiks…."_

 _Kelemahannya membuatnya menyesal. Mystogan pulang dengan wajah kuyu. Mengabaikan Ayah yang asyik membaca koran di ruang tamu. Sekilas pun Siegrain tahu akan terjadi apa. Cepat atau lambat anak itu pasti menghampiri. Meminta sesuatu yang selalu dia harapkan: belajar membunuh._

" _Ajari aku caranya membunuh! Kematian Erza pasti kubalaskan!" Apa peduli dengan janji itu? Mystogan kalap kehilangan akal sehat._

" _Tentu. Kita mulai sekarang juga, Mystogan. Ah sebelumnya, ayah ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang." Mereka memang kakak-adik yang terikat takdir. Seorang lelaki seusianya muncul di depan pintu. Menyapa dingin._

" _Halo."_

" _Perkenalkan. Dialah kakakmu Jellal Fernandes." Lagi dan lagi Tuhan memberi kejutan. Mystogan mundur tiga langkah. Tidak mempercayai pantulan wajah yang mirip persis dengannya: kembar._

" _Bagaimana bisa…. ORANG YANG MEMBUNUH TEMANKU ADALAH KAKAKKU SENDIRI?!"_

" _Sepertinya kau salah, Dek." Pembelaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Siegrain menonton pertengkaran mereka. Sesekali tertawa kecil melihat Mystogan marah-marah sendiri._

" _Salah! Ini… salah…."_

" _Terimalah kenyataan. Sekarang kalian bermaaf-maafan. Sesama saudara harus akur."_

 _Untuk pertama kalinya, Mystogan merasakan apa itu dengki._

 _Dua tahun bagai peluru melesat, sama sekali tidak terasa. Perlahan-lahan Mystogan lupa dendamnya. Memilih berdamai dengan dengki yang selama ini menguasai penuh. Dan bencana itu tiba sesuai prediksi masa depan. Anggota pemerintah menggeledah setiap rumah di kompleks. Mencari ras terkutuk yang dikabarkan masih hidup._

 _Layla bersama Jude nyaris membawa Mystogan. Di tengah hujan badai. Gelegar petir menerangi sesaat, terlihat Jellal menggenggam pisau daging, meluncur mulus ke perut wanita itu, yakni ibu Lucy. Giliran sang ayah menjemput ajal. Ikut terkapar setelah ditusuk tepat mengenai nyawa melayang. Ibu mereka dan dua anggota pemerintah. Pembunuhan tersebut menjalar bak minyak dibakar api. Semua heboh membicarakan. Media massa. Televisi swasta. Orang-orang. Para pekerja._

 _Tak sampai di situ. Tiga hari kemudian Erza membawa Jellal dengan ancaman, "jika menolak Mystogan yang akan dibawa". Penyesalan kembali menghampiri. Ia pernah membenci kakak, pahlawannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Pada suatu kesempatan Siegrain memberitau. Ketika mereka berlatih di pojok ruangan yang gelap gulita. Mystogan babak belur dengan keadaan sekarat. Lucu dia tak mati-mati tanpa alasan jelas. Padahal sering bulak-balik masuk rumah sakit. Walau dokter mendiagnosis, "umurnya tinggal sebulan."_

" _Masalah ini penting. Umurmu dua belas tahun dan banyak berkembang. Sudah saatnya rahasia itu dibongkar."_

" _Ra-rahasia apa?"_

" _Sayang. Kau adalah anak yang tidak pernah kuinginkan." Petir menggelegar dahsyat dalam dada. Berkecamuk berbagai perasaan sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Mystogan tersenyum getir. Air matanya nyaris jatuh._

" _Maksud ayah apa? A-aku bukan anakmu?"_

" _Hmmm…. Kau tetap anak kandungku, tapi, ya, tidak pernah kuinginkan. Ibumu melahirkan saudara kembar. Jika mereka ras terkutuk maka salah seorangnya membawa yang 'lain'."_

" _Rumor tentang kakakmu sudah terdengar, bukan? Dia beringas. Keji. Itu karena kau membawa yang lain, emosinya sebagai manusia. Kalau kalian tidak kembar. Maka Mystogan Fernandes mustahil lahir ke dunia. Aku hanya menginginkan Jellal. Pewaris pekerjaanku."_

" _Mu… musta… hil…."_

" _Terimalah kenyataan. Suatu hari nanti hanya ada satu yang bisa bertahan hidup, dan dia adalah kakakmu, keturunan Fernandes sesungguhnya. Kau tak lebih dari pantulan cermin. Dasar palsu!"_

 _End flashback…._

"Ha… hahahaha…. Aku ditipu mati-matian. Ayah yang membayar preman itu, tetapi melimpahkan kesalahannya pada kakak. Si-sialan." Mengeruk lantai dengan tangannya. Mystogan menahan kesal teramat sangat. Dia hanya dipermainkan.

"Termakan ucapannya kau bergabung dengan pemerintah. Namun tetap saja gagal. Malah ikutan berkhianat. Perasaanmu lembut sekali, ya? Pantas Siegrain menjulukimu begitu. Dia tak butuh anak yang lemah."

"DIAM! Benar. Semua yang kau katakan tepat. Sebaiknya aku mati saja…."

"Baiklah. Dengan senang hati akan kukabulkan permintaanmu."

Satu tusukan mengakhiri acara mengenang tersebut . Mystogan meninggal dalam tenang. Perasaan terakhirnya sempurna tiba pada Jellal, yang kini bergabung bersama Lucy menuju barat daya. Mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mengenaskannya anak itu mati tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Pasrah terbunuh dengan mempertahankan janji mereka, ketika Erza Knightwalker masih hidup empat tahun lalu.

"Bohong! Katakan dia belum mati, Jellal."

"Untuk apa, Lucy? Karena itulah Mystogan adik yang baik. Empat tahun bertahan. Perasaannya membuat dia tumbuh menjadi orang baik. Aku kalah dalam hal itu. Lagi pula…."

"Kalian bisa melihat pelangi bersama-sama. Jangan takut."

"Di surga maksudmu?"

"Entahlah. Asal percaya pasti bisa. Ayo pergi."

Membawa harapan yang tertinggal. Jellal dan Lucy terus melangkah maju.

Bersambung….

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Daripada jadi tawuran mending survival game, hahaha. Meredy mah cuma karakter sampingan. Mati juga bodo amat dah. Thx ya udah review.


	22. Waktunya Lucy

Kembali pertanyaan itu berkecamuk dalam dada. Mengisi relung hati yang kosong, terasa sesak. Kematian Mystogan membawa tanda tanya besar. Terlebih jawaban Jellal sulit dicerna. _Asal percaya pasti bisa_? _Sejak kapan keyakinan bisa membangkitkan jasad_? Batin Lucy sepanjang perjalanan ke barat daya. Ia berhenti setelah diberi tanda. Bersembunyi di balik tembok _maze_. Menunggu aba-aba dari ketua.

"A-ada apa, Jellal?" Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Lucy merasakan aura membunuh dalam radius tiga meter, sangat dekat.

"Ayo pergi."

 _Tap… tap… tap…._

"Selamat datang di barat daya, Jellal, Lucy. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebentar?" Suara itu, Mirajane! Karamelnya membulat sempurna. Siapa sangka, guru pengganti Laxus-lah yang menghadang mereka.

"Mira-sensei?"

"Aku sudah mendengar rumornya. Kalian menantang Erza-sama? Konyol sekali. Bahkan Jellal sekalipun, pembunuh terkuat, mustahil menang dari kepala pemerintah. Baiklah kita tutup saja."

Jarinya dijentikkan sekali. Empat mata rantai muncul melalui bawah lantai. Mengikat erat tangan dan kaki Lucy. Tak sampai di sana, Mirajane balik menyerang tanpa memberi kesempatan. Membuat Jellal terus menghindar bak monyet meloncat-loncat ke satu pohon. Selama pertarungan di udara, mantan guru itu memimpin dengan apik. Mengendalikan ujung kunai yang berturut-turut melukai lawan. Sesekali menukik tajam. Berlawanan arah atau acak.

Namun berhenti di situ. Dewi fortuna memihak Jellal. Tangannya berhasil menangkap pilinan rantai. Ribuan volt listrik siap dilancarkan searah. Menyetrum Mirajane tanpa ampun.

 _DEGARR!_

 _BRAZZ… BRAZZ…._

Abu pekat menutupi pandangan mereka. Jellal mendarat mulus di lantai pualan. Puing bekas petir mengaga lebar di tengah ruangan. Mirajane lenyap.

"Di mana dia?" Pucuk birunya celingukan mencari. Lucy justru muncul dengan rantai bergelantungan. Berhasil bebas dari mantera pengikat. Kini menghampiri Jellal yang menatap datar. Sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Mirajane menghilang. Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Mana mungkin?! Aku tidak sehebatmu yang punya pengelihatan super." Ekspresi Jellal menunjukkan ia tersinggung. Lucy bersikap aneh. Firasatnya berkata begitu.

"Kenapa diam di sana? Mira-sensei sudah dikalahkan. Kita harus mencari musuh supaya kau bisa menantang Erza." Ucap Lucy menginterupsi lamunan Jellal. Kakinya belum bergerak sejengkalpun. Mundur-mundur curiga dengan tatapan siaga.

"Hahaha…. Jangan bermain-main. Tunggu apalagi?"

"Lucy sadarlah. Kau dan Mystogan akan melihat pelangi bersama. Kita keluar dari sini. Menjalankan misi. Izin keluar _guild_ pun kuberikan. Katakan apa keinginanmu."

"Jadi kamu sadar, ya? Saat ledakan itu aku merasuki Lucy yang pingsan. Luar biasa, Jellal. Tetapi…"

 _DUAKKK!_

 _BRAK… BRAK….!_

"Butuh lebih dari sekadar ucapan untuk mengembalikannya. Dan kau tidak memiliki hal terpenting, emosi. Namun jangan berkecil hati, ada satu pilihan terbaik. Tusuklah Lucy tepat di jantung. Aku akan pergi pun pertarungan berakhir."

 _KRAK… KRAK…._

"Pilihan yang gila. Aku berjanji pasti melindungi Lucy." Serpihan batu berjatuhan, menimbulkan irama teratur di setiap bongkahnya. Jellal terseok-seok menghampiri perempuan itu. Ia terluka parah dan kehabisan sihir.

 _HUG!_

"Tusuklah aku sebanyak yang kau mau. Akan kutahan."

"Ya ampun. Benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa. Lagi pula apa berharganya Lucy bagimu? Kalian baru mengenal dan bertemu. Jangan bilang kau jatuh cinta!"

Ucapan Mystogan melintas cepat dalam benak, _…. Setidaknya kakak bisa menyukai Lucy-san. Tidak samar-samar. Sebelas-dua belas!_ Bagai sihir yang membutakan akal sehat. Mirajane terus menusuk dengan pedang steno. Kesulitan berdiri pun ia bersikukuh menepati janji: akan bertahan entah sampai kapan. Darah segar membentuk genangan kecil. Perban putihnya ternodai likuid merah yang menjalar ke segala arah.

"Hah… hah… apa-apaan… ini….?" Tenaga Mirajane terkuras habis. Tubuhnya terjerembap mencium lantai. Jellal susah payah berdiri. Menghampiri Lucy yang perlahan-lahan membuka mata. Karamel itu kembali normal.

Lucy POV

"Sadarlah Lucy. Lucy!"

"Arghh…. Sa-sakit!" Pikiranku berputar kemana-mana. Terakhir kali tangan dan kakiku diborgol Mira-sensei, lalu... lalu…. Sepertinya aku hilang ingatan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar. Merasa lebih baik?" Aneh. Ada bekas tusukan di perutku walau tidak dalam. Kuperhatikan Jellal dari ujung kepala hingga kaki. Lukannya bertambah banyak dan Mira-sensei menghilang. Ini buruk.

"Ho-hoi. Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

"Kita ke utara. Mirajane sudah kalah."

"Biar kugendong. Jangan memaksakan dirimu dengan banyak luka."

Rasanya mendadak berat sebelah! Kuharap yang lain baik-baik saja. Luka Jellal di luar akal sehat, seakan tusukan itu terus-menerus diterima tanpa menghindar. Dia kelihatan sehat. Bernapas teratur. Bisa berjalan meski tertatih-tartih, tetapi…. Entahlah. Melewati lorong barat daya. Kami tiba di tempat semula atau seharusnya begitu. Gray dan Mavis menghilang. Kemungkinan besar mereka pulih siap melancarkan serangan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Cepat pergi ke utara. Pintunya nyaris tertutup!" _Maze_ ini bergerak! Langkah kami terhenti di depan pintu raksasa. Jalan tertutup sempurna.

"Gray dan Mavis pergi ke timur. Daripada mengkhawatirkan orang lain, pikirkan dirimu… sendiri…."

 _BRUKK!_

"Telah mencapai batas, huh? Aku kurang suka melawan bocah ingusan sepertimu." Gaya bicaranya benar-benar menyebalkan! Seorang perempuan melayang di udara. Puluhan pisau siap dilayangkan untuk menyerang kami.

"Steno!"

Sekarang giliranku melindungi Jellal! Pisau demi pisau berhasil ditangkis. Namun kuantitasnya semakin bertambah puluh kali lipat. Kewalahan menghadapi, kuputuskan kabur ke arah barat. Kemana pun asal pintu raksasa itu tidak menganggu! Tapi terlambat, seluruh akses sudah ditutup rapat-rapat. Memberi pilihan mati sia-sia atau melawan. Tawa menyebalkannya menggema di seluruh bangun. Dialah yang membuat _maze_ bergerak.

"Mau bagaimana lagi." Kedua kaki mengambil ancang-ancang. Steno diletakkan di samping. Berat badan ditumpukkan pada kaki kiri. Aku tidak tahu akan berhasil. Mencoba jurus baru pun bukan masalah.

"FLASH!" Dengan menjadikan dirimu secepat cahaya. Kau membelah musuh sepersekian detik. Pedangku tepat mengenainya. Abu menghalangi pandangan sesaat. Tubuh perempuan itu jatuh menghantam lantai pualam.

"Kita lihat siapa kau, nona pisau." Tudung hitam menutupi wajah dan netra _maple_ -nya. Sama persis dengan milik Jellal! Menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan, ia menendang daguku sambil berputar. Berusaha bangkit berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar! K-kau ras terkutuk?!"

"Memang benar, lalu kenapa? Mengetahuinya tidak mengubah apa pun, nona pisang. Selamat siang, ketua. Keadaanmu sangat buruk, ya?" Mereka saling mengenal?! Memanfaatkan kesempatan. Aku mengincar pertahanannya yang terbuka lebar.

 _ZRASHHH!_

"Ups. Sayang sekali. Seranganmu terlalu lambat." Sejak kapan dia memegang pisau? Tanganku tersalib di gerbang selatan, sementara perempuan itu semakin mendekati Jellal yang terkapar. Mati-matian mengumpulkan tenaga.

"Terlalu memaksakan diri seperti biasanya. Masih ingat siapa aku?"

"Li-Lisanna…."

"Ini belum berakhir!" Firasatku buruk. Aura membunuhnya kuat! Entah apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Jellal dalam bahaya jika terus begini.

 _BUKK!_

 _PYARRR!_

"Tenaga dalam? Omong-omong kau punya api yang unik, Lucy-san." Orang misterius. Pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tinjuku melukai pipinya selewat. Dia cepat! Meski satu pukulan cukup mengakhiri semua ini.

 _BUK! BUK! BUK!_

 _PRANGG!_

"Lumayan. Namun apa kau bisa menangkis lima bom sekaligus?"

Perlindungan penuh! Tanganku digunakan sebagai perisai sekaligus melewati serangannya. Menumpukan kaki kiri dan BUKK! Tepat mengenai perut. Ia terjatuh dari udara. Kemudian lenyap ditelan angin. Tak menyisakan sedikit pun jejak. Jellal menghampiriku yang sedikit terluka. Melewati kelima-limanya sulit. Salah satu, dua atau mungkin semua kena. Seakan seluruh bom itu dikendalikan.

"Pukulan yang hebat. Ternyata kau bisa bela diri."

"Masih lemah. Padahal aku yakin memukul perutnya, tetapi kenapa...?" Perjuanganku hanya memperpanjang waktu hidup kami. Menyedihkan!

"Gunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi. Jangan terfokus ke satu titik saja. Lisanna adalah pengendali sekaligus ilusionist. Dia kabur sebelum pukulan itu kena. Kau hampir saja membunuh."

"Ma-makanya aku jarang menggunakan itu. Kata guruku berbahaya."

"Kemungkinan besar dia membunuh Mystogan."

 _BRAKK!_

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kau mendo...!"

 _BOMMM!_

"Rongku?"

Tiba-tiba ada ledakan besar. Jellal menghilang dalam asap tebal. Menyisakanku yang bingung, hawa keberadaannya lenyap. Be-benar juga, mungkin ini ulah Lisanna! Meskipun memberi dampak besar. Gerbang di utara, selatan, barat atau timur masih tertutup rapat. Aku terjebak di sini.

"Kumohon bertahanlah!"

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Susul-menysul mereka matinya. Thx ya udah review.


	23. Tiga Pertarungan Tiga Kematian

Normal POV

Di sinilah mereka berdiri, ruangan serba putih tempat Mystogan terperangkap, tanpa kabut atau siapa pun. Lisanna melayang-layang di udara. Tudung hitamnya terbuka sempurna memperlihatkan sepasang _maple_ yang mengintimidasi, Jellal sendiri tak kunjung berkutik dari tempat itu, hampir seluruh tubuh mati rasa. Masing-masing tidak sedikit pun menunjukkan rasa bersahabat, sesama ras terkutuk bukan berarti teman.

"Kau hidup lagi atau menggunakan ilusi sebelum kabur?" Tanya Jellal memicingkan mata tajam. Ingatannya masih segar mengenai insiden, 'mandi darah'.

"Erza-sama menyelamatkanku. Sebagai tanda bakti aku bergabung dengan pemerintahan."

"Kebaikan dibayar kesetiaan, ya? Jika suatu hari nanti Erza membunuhmu, bagaimana?"

"Hah….? Aku siap mati demi beliau, Jellal Fernandes. Lagi pula bukankah kau dekat dengan-Nya? Dia selalu menceritakanmu sepanjang pagi, siang dan sore." Goda Lisanna diselingi tawa kecil.

"Masa lalu biarkan berlalu. Sekarang apa? Membunuhku semudah menginjak semut."

"Terlalu cepat tidak menyenangkan. Pengkhianat harus disiksa sebelum ajal menjemput." Jubah hitamnya disibak kasar. Sepuluh pisau membentuk lingkaran dengan pancaran nila yang indah.

"Mantra pertama: Kabut ilusi!"

Suasananya sama persis. Hening yang menyelimuti kabut dan Lisanna menghilang di balik asap putih. Jellal tidak celingukan mencari. Duduk tenang dalam posisi bersila seakan bermeditasi. Dia pernah berhadapan dengan sang ilusionist. Mantra pertama mengikat korban menggunakan kenangan terburuk mereka. Hampir semua jurus ia pakai, mentah-mentah pula diafal karena prediksi masa depan: mereka pasti bertarung lagi.

 _DOR!_

Peluru timah menghantam tebalnya kabut. Api merah menyala-nyala di ujung, Lisanna berhasil menghindar walau sedikit tergores.

"Api merah? Kamu menggunakan _taijutusu_ atau semacamnya?" Dia menyangkut Lucy yang memukul dengan api unik: merah kebiru-biruan. Sementara hal tersebut hanya diajarkan dalam bela diri Cina.

"Tidak. Itu api kutukan. Berguna untuk membunuhmu."

"Jangan bicarakan omong kosong. Berdiri pun kau susah payah. Bagaimana bisa jalan apalagi berlari?" _Bagus. Remehkan aku sebanyak mungkin_. Lisanna tak menyadari mantan ketuanya menyimpan rencana.

"Lebih baik segera kuakhiri. Mantra keempat : Seribu Pisau!"

Ujung-ujungnya siap menari liar di udara. Lisanna mengangkat tangan sebagai aba-aba. Ribuan pisau menghujam ke arah Jellal. Tinggal hitungan detik sebelum malaikat maut menghampiri. Saat itu pula lawan nyaris tertawa penuh kemenangan. Jika dia tidak (lagi-lagi) dipermainkan oleh 'trik murahan'.

"Atas panggilanku, aku mengikatmu dengan darah dan belenggu dosa, maka buatlah perjanjian di antara kita : pedang iblis." Sekali diayun darah memercik ke segala arah. Besi pisau meleleh bagai disengat matahari. Serangan Lisanna gagal total.

"Ma-mantra apa itu? Tapi yang barusan bukan ilusi."

"Mempelajari ilusi teralu sulit untukku. Namun biar kutegaskan, satu serangan cukup mengakhiri hidupmu." Hulu pedangnya diacungkan ke jantung Lisanna. Jellal telah mengunci target.

"Sial! Kau pikir aku mudah terprovokasi apa? Mantra ketujuh: Alaude da Rose!"

Semak mawar mengikat tangan serta kakinya. Kian mencekik setiap Lisanna membentuk sebuah angka, kali ini dua. Jellal belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda perlawanan. Maka mudah saja, ia menyimpan pisau terakhir di balik jubah, beracun sekaligus mematikan bagi gajah sekalipun.

"Menyerahlah! Aku tidak ingin membawamu dalam keadaan kaki dan tangan putus."

 _SRINGG!_

Sinar merah memancar dari tubuhnya. Tahu-tahu Jellal mendarat mulus di lantai. Mantra Lisanna kembali dipatahkan dengan cara luar biasa. Pertarungan di antara mereka semakin sengit, walau kemenangan sudah jelas berada di tangan siapa. Ruang putih mulai bergetar. Langit-langit menjatuhkan percikan cahaya yang menampakkan kubah bergaris simetris: ruang awal.

" _Kekuatan sihirku menipis_!" Semua di luar perkiraan. Mengalahkan Jellal tetaplah sulit seperti dulu.

"Berarti babak penentuan, ya?" Pedangnya berubah bentuk menjadi panah. Masih dengan kilatan merah yang menyusahkan Lisanna. Apa pun trik di balik semua itu benar-benar di luar akal sehat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Seperti yang kamu lihat, sihir perubahan." Singkat, padat, jelas. Namun Lisanna cukup pintar sehingga tahu, Jellal berbohong.

"Baiklah. Siapa peduli dengan kekuatan anehmu. Mantra ke delapan…." Jarinya membentuk huruf V yang disatukan kiri-kanan. Lingkar sihir berukuran lima kali lipat bercahaya di atas ruang putih. Sinar nila-nya merembas hingga luar jangkauan.

"Die!"

Lubang hitam mengepung di berbagai sisi, saling menyatu membentuk setengah lingkaran yang perlahan-lahan menyedot. Sebagai gantinya ruang putih itu luluh lantak. Getaran hebat mengguncang tanah tempat mereka berpijak, menimbulkan satu-dua retakan. Namun tak diduga-duga oleh Lisanna, sebatang anak panah melesat dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam, tepat menghunus jantungnya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"E-eh? Jellal kau darimana saja?!" Mereka kembali ke lokasi semula. Tubuh Lisanna terjatuh membelah pengapnya udara. Likuid merah membentuk kolam kecil yang mengotori lantai marmer.

"Itu tidak penting! Apa gerbangnya sudah terbuka?" Pucuk pirang itu menggeleng lemah. Terjebak di sana adalah mimpi buruk paling nyata. Jellal sendiri tak banyak komentar. Entah apa yang Erza pikirkan.

 _Drttt… drttt…._

"Ge-gempa bumi?!"

Satu-dua getaran mengorek lantai yang menganga. Serpihan marmer berjatuhan ke bawah, sebuah jurang dengan kedalaman sekitar seribu meter. Ruangan terguncang naik turun ke sana-sini. Posisinya miring tepat menghadap lubang kematian (sebutlah begitu). Lucy bertahan memakai steno yang ditancapkan ke tembok, sambil memegang tangan Jellal atau mereka jatuh tertelan kegelapan, sedangkan mayat Lisanna lenyap duluan.

"Argghh… aku… sudah… tidak… kuat….!" Satu-dua jarinya mulai terlepas. Lantai tempat Lucy berpijak tinggal remah-remah. Menyisakan kakinya yang bergelantung bebas di udara dengan tembok sebagai harapan terakhir.

"Sia-sia, Lucy. Sekarang juga kita diterkam." Terjadilah apa yang dikatakannya. Batu bata tembok pun tak bertahan lama. Berjatuhan membentur kepala Lucy dan Jellal. Kini mereka menghilang dalam jurang. Entahlah apa kabar teman-teman lain.

Gempa bumi itu gila. Jurang hitam muncul menyeleneh mengakhiri atensi mereka. Sekejap ruangan yang semula hitam kembali normal. Atap berbentuk kubah. Tembok bergaris simetris pun empat gerbang sesuai mata angin. Seseorang muncul di tengah lingkaran. Bibir merahnya membentuk ujung yang sedikit lebih tinggi, seringai mengerikan dari wanita bersurai scarlet.

"Permainan tidak akan seru jika kau mengalahkan semuanya, Jellal."

Inilah rencana Erza: membentuk lubang hitam dan menenggelamkan mereka.

 _Sementara di gerbang barat…._

Kaki telanjang Mavis menyapu jalan lurus tak berujung. Sesekali napasnya menghela berat. Dia terpisah dari Gray ketika gempa bumi dahsyat menghancurkan lantai marmer. Bocah pirang itu cukup beruntung, sehingga lubang hitam tidak mengisap ke dalam. Pintu setinggi sepuluh kaki menyambut di depan mata. Kedua pintu terbuka bersamaan. Seorang pria terlihat pada jarak lima puluh meter. _Black raven_ dengan aura membunuh pekat.

" _Dadaku sakit_!"

"Selamat datang, Mavis. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jarak mereka empat langkah. Senyum penuh artinya membuat ia siaga penuh. Orang itu berbahaya. Lebih buruk daripada Mirajane maupun Lisanna!

"Napasmu tidak teratur, ya? Pasti karena asap ini."

"Hah… hah…. Aku tak punya waktu untuk meladenimu, Zeref." Benang transparan mengikat lengannya yang perlahan membiru. Tidak sedikit pun dia bergeming atau berniat membalas. Kewaspadaan Mavis berkurang separuh.

"Serangan langsung? Jangan membuat jarimu terluka." _Mu-mustahil_! Mavis meloncat mundur. Tangan Zeref menjadi asap dan tergantikan yang baru.

"Sihir pembentukan : hammer!" Mengambil ancang-ancang di udara. Palu berukuran raksasa terbentuk dengan pilinan benang yang saling mengikat.

Telapak tangannya terbuka bebas. Jari-jemari di kanan mengepal sempurna yang memukul bagian kiri. Palu terayun cepat mengunci Zeref. Ia segera berpindah menghindari serangan. Dentuman terdengar keras menghancukan lantai marmer yang retak retai. Mavis mendarat mulus di tanah. Namun batuknya tak kunjung berhenti dengan asap kian menebal, menyebar rata di seluruh ruangan.

"Daya tahan tubuhmu lemah sejak dulu. Lima menit lagi nyawamu bisa saja meregang."

"Uhuk… uhuk….! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Sihir pembentukan : lance!" Salah satu kakinya terangkat naik ke udara. Mavis mantap memasang kuda-kuda dan tombak dilancarkan. Membelah ganas asap hitam yang simpang siur.

 _GREP!_

Dengan satu tangan Zeref menangkap badan tombak. Dalam sekejap pula, setelah Mavis menjentikkan jari senjata tajam itu berubah jadi benang. Mengikat sekujur badan yang menggeliat kesakitan itu. Trik sang raven tak terbatas di sana. Ia menghilang lagi membuat lilitan melonggar.

"Di mana yang asli?!" Menyadari hawa aneh di belakang punggung. Mavis memakai _barrier_ level lima. Zeref muncul dengan sebilah pisau hitam legam.

 _PRANG… PRANG!_

Senjatanya terpental tiga meter. Zeref melangkah mundur dari _barrier_ , yang secara tidak langsung mengurangi jangakuan serang.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menembusnya! Sihir pembentukan: dagger!"

"Menarik. Aku terima tantanganmu." Sim salabim, pisau itu kembali pada Zeref. Secepat kilat menyambar, tahu-tahu ia berada dekat _barrier_. Mavis mengarahkan serangannya ke bagian perut. Satu serangan dan semua berakhir.

 _SRAKK!_

Di saat-saat menegangkan, Zeref berbelok ke kanan dan menyibak dengan sebelah kaki. Mengincar titik lemah _barrier_ yang membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping. Ujung pisau menusuk dalam sisi perut. Pertarungan mereka berakhir setelah ia menikam jantung Mavis. Pisau ditancapkan menusuk dingin lantai marmer. Tanda penghormatan sebagai musuh yang patut dilawan.

 _TAP… TAP… TAP…._

"Hosh… hosh… kau…. Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Mavis?!" Suara bariton menginterupsi proses pemakaman ala Zeref. _Maple_ -nya mengitari sekeliling ruangan. Lampu terang benderang menyinari mereka sebagai bintang utama.

"Membunuhnya, Natsu. Mavis mempunyai kekuatan pemulihan. Bisa gawat jika aku tidak mengakhiri ini." Skenario terburuk adalah pisau itu yang menyerang Zeref. Dia kabur dan menolong Gray di lantai terbawah.

"Sudahlah. Selalu melelahkan bicara denganmu."

"Jangan berkata begitu pada kakakmu. Aku tersinggung, lho." Raut wajahnya justru menunjukkan intimidasi. Natsu memasang kuda-kuda. Pisau dikeluarkan dari sarung. Mempersenjatai diri sendiri dengan berhitung kemungkinan.

"Ternyata kamu tak pernah berubah. Bagaimana kalau mengobrol sebentar? Kau senang tinggal bersama Jellal?" Mereka, kakak-adik yang berpisah dua tahun lalu, setelah Natsu memutuskan berkhianat.

"Tentu. Aku suka menggoda dan melihat wajahnya bersipu merah."

"Jadi benar jika Jellal menyukai Lucy? Ya ampun. Aku tak habis pikir, hahaha…."

"Untuk apa menertawakannya? Menurutku wajar karena dia remaja. Kakak juga menyukai Mavis walau membunuh dia." Terdiam sejenak. Langit-langit ruangan lengang.

"Memang benar, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya menuruti perintah Erza-sama. Andaikata kita bisa balik ke empat tahun lalu. Kakak lebih memilihnya dibanding bertempur melawan mantan rekan."

"Syukurlah kau masih punya kelembutan. Aku juga menyukai masa-masa di mana kita berkumpul. Menjalankan misi bersama. Sayangnya semua harus berakhir."

"Kalau Jellal tidak memberontak kita bisa menikmatinya selama mungkin."

"Sejak awal aku selalu mengagumi dia. Jellal pemimpin yang hebat meski bertangan dingin, tetapi alasanku berkhianat bukan itu, melainkan Erza membunuh orangtua kita."

"…."

"Kita akhiri sesegera mungkin!"

"Bagaimana penentuan dengan koin? Setelah kulempar kita menghabisi dalam sekali serang. Siapa pun yang masih berdiri dialah pemenangnya." Mengangguk cepat. Natsu menyetujui peraturan tersebut.

Hitungan ketiga koin dilempar. Mengambang bebas di udara selama lima detik penentuan. Masing-masing bergerak cepat. Selewat mata mereka bertemu, _maple_ besanding _onyx_ sang kakak yang menatap tajam, seakan dalam matanya tertanam ujung tombak.

 _JLEB!_

 _GLUDUNG… GLUDUNG…._

Tikam sama tikam. Jatuh sama jatuh. Mereka rubuh dalam posisi tumpang tindih. Koin perak ternodai pekatnya merah darah. Telah tercatat, tiga orang mati bersamaan sambil mengubur keinginan di dada.

Bersambung….


	24. Pertarungan Akhir

_Sementara di lantai bawah…._

"A-aw…. Di mana kita?" Yang tak disangka adalah, mereka hidup walau terjatuh dari ketinggian ribuan kaki. Lucy mengelus kepalanya nyeri. Di mana pun itu sangat minim cahaya sekaligus mengundang heran.

"Kenapa pula ada _maze_ di sini?"

Gerbang setinggi lima kaki menyambut Lucy yang bergidik ngeri. Firasatnya buruk tentang ini. Terlebih Jellal pingsan sejak terjatuh, otomatis dia harus masuk sendirian mencari jalan keluar. Salah satu pintu didorong hingga membuat sedikit celah. Datang-datang mereka dipusingkan tiga jalur berbeda. Utara, kiri atau kanan, keputusan itu jatuh di tangannya. Salah maka keberuntungan semakin menjauh. Benar teka-teki lain siap menghadang.

"Hnn…. Lurus saja, deh." Kebetulan mirip rute ke sekolah. Lucy sadar tidak boleh main-main. Tempat itu berbahaya dan kemungkinannya Erza menjebak mereka.

Sekarang lurus lagi atau belok ke kanan? Lucy kurang mempercayai intuisi. Mau dikata wanita selalu benar atau apa, itu tidak berlaku padanya. Empat kali berturut-turut ia mengambil arah serupa. Semakin dalam memasuki _maze_ jalan mempercabangkan sembilan mata angin. Lengkap tanpa melewatkan satu pun. Dengan gagah berani setengah yakin, dia menuju timur laut sebagai alternatif. Rasanya aneh terus melewati utara.

"Hosh… hosh…. Cepatlah bangun, Jellal. Kita butuh kekuatanmu." Pengelihatan masa depan tentu berguna. Lucy benci mati konyol dalam perangkap Erza.

 _BUMM… BUM….!_

"Dua kali gempa bumi?!" Bayangan besar menindih Lucy yang menundukkan badan, tiarap. Belum menyadari keberadaan monster di belakang punggungnya.

"Hanya perasaan atau…." Menoleh ke belakang, tahu-tahu sepasang tangan siap memukul. Lucy berusaha menggerakan kakinya yang mati rasa. Dia tidak takut, bahkan steno sudah tergenggam erat jikalau telat menghindar.

 _BUKKK!_

"Jangan melamun. Larilah dasar bodoh!" Bariton itu milik Gray! Lucy berlari menjauh. Pukulannya telak menghantam monster tersebut. Namun terlalu cepat untuk senang. Ada sekitar empat yang menghambat mereka.

"Saat melawannya jangan dekat-dekat. Bayangan golem bisa mematikan pergerakan lawan. Berlindung dan jaga Jellal baik-baik, paham?!"

Mengangguk mantap, Lucy menyerahkan "mereka" kepada Gray. Dengan gesit ia menghindari serangan pertama. Menangkap pukulan golem ketiga yang diputar-putar menghantam dua lain. Tangannya meluncur kokoh ke atas. Monster terakhir dibuat KO sekali tinju. Pertarungan berat sebelah itu berakhir. Perjalanan kembali dilanjut dengan sunyi mengungkung langkah. Sebagai mantan pengkhianat dan penuduh butuh waktu lama demi berdamai.

"Kupikir kau bersama Mavis. Kalian terpisah?" Diam terus juga membosankan. Setidaknya mereka bisa bertukar informasi.

"Karena gempa bumi aku terjatuh ke lubang hitam. Entahlah bagaimana kabar Mavis. Omong-omong dia babak belur?" Tanya Gray menunjuk-nunjuk Jellal yang pingsan. Lukanya juga bertambah banyak dari sebelum permainan.

"Tidak mudah melawan Mirajane dan Lisanna. Kemana perginya Natsu pun misterius."

 _BIP!_

Layar lacrima muncul di atas kepala. Erza dan secangkir teh hijau menyapa hangat, sambil memasukkan tiga butir marshmallow sekaligus. Apa pun niatnya Lucy dan Gray berhitung kemungkinan terburuk. Dia menjebak mereka di lantai terbawah. Menciptakan gempa bumi menggunakan sihir perandaian juga menutup empat gerbang, supaya Lisanna mudah memburu Jellal. Secara tidak langsung pula wanita _scarlet_ itu terlibat.

"Ehem, ehem! Aku hampir melupakan sesuatu. Akan kuumumkan peserta tersisa: Jellal Fernandes, Lucy Heartfilia dan Gray Fullbuster. Hanya satu dari kalian bertiga yang bisa melawanku. Sekian."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar. Apa yang terjadi dengan Mavis, Natsu dan Mystogan?!" Seringainya nampak miring ke atas. Gray paham betul maksud Erza, mereka sudah meninggal.

"Tak perlu dijawab pun kau tahu artinya. Batas kalian lima menit. Lebih dari itu Jellal kubawa. Kamu dan Lucy dipenjara di ruang bawah tanah." Menilik keadaan. Gray-lah yang paling pantas menghadapi Erza. Mereka tidak butuh waktu. Jawaban terpampang jelas di depan mata.

"Hanya kau yang bisa. Jellal terluka parah."

 _GREP!_

"Kalian pikir boleh memutuskan tanpa seizinku?" Bahu Lucy dicengkram erat, membuat empunya mengaduh kesakitan. Gray mendelik ke arah Jellal, _beristirahatlah dan relakan kesempatan ini_.

"Je-Jellal?! Kumohon bekerja samalah. Mustahil dengan keadaanmu sekarang!" Niatnya baik menasihati. Sayang ketua mereka bukan manusia bersahabat, melainkan kepala batu yang egois. Saran Lucy diabaikan.

"Jika kau mati berbahaya bagi ras terkutuk lainnya. Lucy harus bersamamu. Pengorbanan ini setimpal!"

"Kehilangan Mavis, Natsu, Mystogan dan Meredy. Kau pikir aku ingin merasakannya lagi? Tidak sama sekali." Punggung Lucy basah oleh air mata. Emosi Jellal telah kembali. Itulah yang mereka simpulkan. Tak ayal mengundang perhatian Erza.

"Terakhir kau menangis empat tahun lalu, ya? Selamat atas kemajuanmu. Sayangnya waktu kalian berdiskusi habis. Jadi bagaimana? Siapa yang akan maju?"

"E… eto… Erza…."

"Inilah jawabanku!" Secara paksa Jellal dilepas dari gendongan Lucy. Membuat ia terjatuh tanpa kekuatan untuk bangkit. Memanfaatkan kesempatan Gray membabat habis dengan pukulan beruntun.

"Heh…. Aku tidak menyangka kau berani menghajar sahabat terbaikmu."

"Berhenti, Gray! Apa pun alasanmu jangan harap mendapat maaf! Kalau ucapan Erza benar kenapa kau melakukannya? Jawab aku!"

"Ceh! Baiklah akan kuturuti kemauanmu. Aku Gray Fullbuster, memutuskan berkhianat dan kembali bergabung dengan pemerintahan."

 _Di antara banyak pilihan kenapa harus itu?!_ Lisannya menganga lebar tidak percaya. Namun Gray serius dari nada bicara dan ekspresi. Jellal takzim mendengar, tak sedikit pun kemarahan atau kebencian hinggap dalam hati. Dia mempersiapkan segala hal lewat pengelihatan. Mau berkata kurang butuh, dijalari rasa takut, pada akhirnya kutukan tersebut selalu memberi bantuan cuma-cuma. Genap sudah kehancuran mereka.

"Bawa Lucy ke penjara. Jellal kau ikut Gray ke ruanganku." Kemunculan golem mengagetkan Lucy yang kesadarannya terbagi setengah. Tangan mereka diborgol sebagai mana penjahat tertangkap. Namun bukan itu melainkan si raven, dia benar-benar berkhianat?

Ingin rasanya Lucy dibangunkan oleh Ibu, berkata mimpi buruk ini hanyalah bagian tidur.

-ll-

Mereka terpisah di lantai satu. Gray menggiring mantan rekannya ke lantai dua, tempat di mana Erza bersantai dengan secangkir teh. Pintu berukiran diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Nampaklah sesosok wanita scarlet duduk di tepi ranjang. Tersenyum menantap _maple_ Jellal yang memincing tajam, tidak suka. Lebih baik dia masuk penjara daripada menjadi pelayan. Kesepakatan batal akibat ketidakdugaan.

"Selamat malam, Jellal. Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja." Gray mendekatkan mereka yang terpisah empat langkah. Tak sekalipun kontak sepihak dilakukan. Jellal malas dengan reuni ini.

"Tatap wajahnya." Bisikan Gray diabaikan total. Mana mungkin dia menuruti ucapan pengkhianat, sehingga rencana mereka hancur?

"Gray berkhianat yang artinya kau kalah. Mulai sekarang jadilah pelayanku." Gigi putihnya begemeletuk kesal. Meskipun tahu akan begini, tetap saja Jellal enggan memaafkan. Sampai kapan mereka harus basa-basi? Kapan 'hukuman' boleh diberikan?

"Bagaimana Lucy?"

"Mendekam di penjara seumur hidup. Meragukan pengelihatannmu, huh? Tidak biasanya. Lagi pula kenapa kau berkhianat? Demi mencari Lucy Heartfilia yang lemah itu? Membuang waktu saja."

"Ini amanat Layla sebelum meninggal. Aku merasa bersalah dan melakukannya. Jika kau membantu pertemanan kita pasti berlangsung hingga sekarang."

"Maaf, maaf. Biar kukatakan satu hal, aku membenci Layla yang selalu merengek minta bertemu Lucy. Seharusnya dia tahu bekerja di pemerintahan sulit meminta izin libur. Kasus kejahatan bertambah setiap menit. Di suatu kota ada saja pencopetan, jambret, pemerkosaan dan semua mesti diurus."

"Selain itu kau membunuh ras terkutuk. Mana janjimu untuk melindungi mereka, Erza?"

"Ups, benarkah? Aku tidak ingat pernah membuatnya bersamamu." Mendecih di ujung kalimat Erza. Jellal merasa dipermainkan oleh percakapan tiada berujung ini.

"Lupakan masa lalu. Aku beri jawabannya sekarang."

Kaki yang perbannya sedikit melorot diangkat tinggi-tinggi ke belakang. Menendang dagu Gray hingga sang raven tersungkur di lantai pualam. Borgol terlepas semudah tali melonggar. Api kemerahan menyelimuti tangan Jellal, digunakan untuk mematahkan tulang-belulang pengkhianat. Erangan susul-menyusul memenuhi ruangan. Namun berakhir, tubuhnya remuk lebam bagai samsak tinju yang mengeluarkan pasir.

"Hey, hey. Berlebihan sekali. Aku kasihan melihat Gray. Bukankah dia sahabat terbaikmu?"

"Omong kosong. Kalau iya kenapa berkhianat segala?" Pedang steno-nya dipersiapkan untuk melawan. Ia memaksa agar pertarungan akhir terjadi malam itu juga.

"Entahlah siapa yang tahu? Katamu aku membunuh ras terkutuk. Kau pun ditolak oleh mereka dan ketua sebelumnya. Kenapa bersikeras?"

"Itu takdir hidup-matiku, tapi sesuai katamu, mereka tak pantas hidup. Bakat itu disalahgunakan membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa, bukan menghukum penjahat."

"Akhirnya permainan ini tidak berguna, selain mengirim teman-temanmu lebih cepat ke neraka."

"Salah besar. Aku akan balas dendam demi mereka yang kau bunuh, termasuk kematian Ibu."

"Kita akhiri secepat mungkin. Kau menang jika berhasil mematahkan _barrier_ dan memegang tanganku. Batas waktunya lima menit." Peraturan yang sederhana juga terdengar mudah. Jellal bersiap di posisi. Pertarungan dimulai tanpa aba-aba.

"Atas panggilanku, aku mengikatmu dengan darah dan belenggu dosa, maka buatlah perjanjian di antara kita: one for all."

Kekuatan sesungguhnya langsung dimunculkan. Jellal dan seluruh senjata iblis yang pernah ia kontrak. Rantai berujung kunai mengelilingi _barrier_ , mengikat dan mengeratkan lilitan hingga mencekik. Pistoal memuntahkan peluru spesial. Menembus titik lemah yang berada di ujung bawah. Namun itu tak cukup, dalam sekejap regenerasi dilakukan secara otomatis. Pedang diluncurkan menusuk bagian tengah. Menebas tidak beraturan dengan darah memercik bebas.

"Benar-benar monster." _Barrier_ yang melindungi Erza seperti mencair. Perlahan-lahan semakin menipis ditambah peluru timah. Tiga menit berlalu. Keringat bercucuran di dahi Jellal, kekuatan sihirnya mulai habis.

"Akan kuakhiri dalam satu serangan." Puluhan lingkaran sihir siap menghujam dengan senjata tajam. Mengerahkan sisa kekuatan, Jellal melumuri ujungnya menggunakan api terakhir. Dia nyais kehabisan darah dan tenaga.

"Serang!"

 _BUMM… BUMM… BUM… BUM….!_

 _PYARR!_

Kamarnya tersisa setengah bangunan. Jellal berhasil menghancurkan _barrier_ dengan sisa tenaga. Melukai Erza yang kini bergelantungan di ujung, kembali naik menghampiri calon pelayannya. Kekalahan dan kemenangan beda tipis. Andaikata dia bertarung dalam kondisi prima, mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas _one for all_ tidaklah amat membebani. Persenjataannya menghilang ditelan debu hitam. Risiko yang ditanggung jelas berat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berani menggunakan seluruh senjata iblis, kutukanmu yang terbentuk dalam api merah. Perlawananmu sangat bagus, tetapi konsekuensinya mematikan."

"…." Jellal lumpuh selama-lamanya. Kalaupun dalam kondisi prima dia tetap tidak bisa berdiri setelah ini.

"Namun tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan sihir perandaianku kau selamat. Jadi, katakan permohonanmu sebagai hadiah dariku."

"To-tolong bebaskan Lucy. Hapuskan ingatannya tentang kami. Itu lebih dari cukup. Dia harus bahagia."

"Sesuai permintaanmu. Beristirahatlah."

Pertarungan mereka berakhir total. Semua meninggal kecuali Jellal dan Lucy yang Erza selamatkan.

 _Setahun kemudian…._

Hari ini kelulusan SMP. Seorang siswi berseragam lengkap melangkah riang menuju sekolah tercinta, SMP Tanaka, bersama kedua sahabatnya yang saling berbagi canda tawa sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu membahagiakan bagi mereka, termasuk lelaki dengan surai biru laut yang lembut dibelai angin. Senyumnya merekah sempurna sejak tadi.

"Mau menonton proses kelulusan? Jadwal kita senggang di siang hari." Tawar Erza yang dibalas gelengan cepat. Melihatnya dari jauh juga menyenangkan

"Untuk apa? Kami bukan lagi teman maupun rekan kerja, tapi setidaknya…. Aku bersyukur?" Terdengar seperti bertanya. Jellal belum terbiasa dengan emosi milik manusia.

"Lihat dia berlari ke arahmu." Sebelah aslinya tertaut heran. Erza tidak bercanda maupun memberi kejutan April mop. Lucy benar-benar menghampiri mereka. Malu-malu kucing menyerahkan selembar kartu entah apa itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jellal. Aku menyukai petualangan kita, selalu."

"Kau tidak menghapus ingatan Lucy?" Kecewa dan senang beda tipis. Apa yang hilang membuatnya sedikit ragu melepas ikatan mereka.

"Dia sendiri yang menolak. Kenangan bersamamu terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan, begitu katanya."

"Bacalah. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Kata Erza jadwal siangmu lengang, kita jalan-jalan sekaligus merayakan kelulusanku, ya?"

"Bo-boleh. Kenapa tidak?"

"Sampai jumpa jam dua belas. Aku menunggumu di taman kota."

"Bocah tetaplah bocah. Pembunuh terhebat masa kalah dengan perempuan bau kencur. Cepat buka. Aku mau membacanya." Lagi-lagi memerintah seenak jidat. Tanpa disuruh pun Jellal pasti membuka kartu pemberian Lucy.

 _TEK!_

"Terlalu cepat, bodoh. Aku belum sempat baca!"

"Ayo pergi ke pusat perkotaan. Kau mau belanja bukan menggodaku."

Matahari benar-benar bersinar cerah untuknya yang tengah berbahagia.

 _Aku juga menyukaimu, Jellal._

Tamat.

Balasan review :

Fic of Delusion : Delu tercinta kalo author-nya gak hidup gak bisa bikin fanfic, atau mungkin kamu mau yang ngetik tiap fanfic itu arwah gentayangan, enggak kan? Oke semoga suka dengan bonus chapter-nya. Akhirnya hutangku lunas juga lho. Thx ya udah ikutin sampe sejauh ini.


End file.
